


Mi deber

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: El gran príncipe de Gryffindor, James Charlus Potter, conocido por ser consentido en todos sus caprichos, se ha enamorado, pero no de alguien aprobado por sus padres, sino una humilde doncella de su madre la Reina, Lily Evans era hermosa en todos los sentidos y James no deseaba otra cosa que unir su vida para siempre con ella. Sus padres al enterarse, organizan diversas acciones para que escoja uno de los príncipes o princesas vecinos o al menos un noble. James, indeciso, debe luchar decidir si tener al amor de su vida o si no obedecer a sus padres.¿Qué escogerá?¿El amor o el deber?Parejas: Lily x James - James x Severus
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Resumen

Gracias  [ ONU_Sempai ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ONU_Sempai) y  [ juli-20010210 ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/juli-20010210)   
Por ayudarme en este capitulo♥

***********************

Capítulo 1.

Euphemia trato de tranquilizar a su esposo e hijo mientras se daba aquella fuerte discusión, James, su hijo James, príncipe de Gryffindor y heredero al trono estaba enamorado. Para ella no era un problema que su hijo sintiera aquella emoción, el problema, el verdadero problema era que... el amor a quien tenía dirigido su hijo no era más y nada menos que Lily, una de sus tantas doncellas. La pelirroja no era una chica fea. Lily era hermosa e inteligente pero... no era de la nobleza, era una plebeya más trabajando en el castillo y aunque el problema se podía solucionar con echarla del castillo, era algo que ella como reina no podía hacer. La madre de Lily había sido su mejor amiga mientras ésta vivió y en su lecho de muerto le había prometido cuidar a sus hijas, Petunia y Lily. De Petunia no tenía queja alguna, pero de Lily... sabía bien que la pelirroja correspondía los sentimientos de su hijo y aunque a sus ojos hacían una hermosa pareja, ambos, por mucho que ella lo quisiera, no podían estar juntos.

La corte no permitiría que la futura reina fuera una plebeya y menos si eran una nacida Muggle. Y aunque le dolía aquello, y aunque la felicidad de su hijo era todo para ella, James tenía que entender que primero estaba el deber que el amor. Nunca llegaría a ser rey si Lily y él continuaban juntos, el esfuerzo de las pasadas generaciones por parte de su esposo y de la suya se perderían.

—Amor—Euphemia hablo con voz calmada haciendo que su hijo tomará asiento en una silla de cojines rojos y madera dorada—Tienes razón en lo que dices, nosotros no podemos obligarte a quien amar pero... La familia, James, serás el rey y a tu lado debe estar alguien adecuado, para la corte, para la alegría del pueblo-.

—Lily es la adecuada para mi—el de lentes circulares y marco de oro observo los ojos color café de su madre, tratando de convencerla—si yo soy feliz, el pueblo lo será. Entiéndelo madre, sabes bien que ella es educada, tu te has encargado de darle a ella y a su hermana una buena educación-.

—Nadie respetará a una reina que no viene de la nobleza—Fleamont llevo a su boca una copa con algo de vino—puede que sea inteligente, y capaz pero ella no será feliz, James. No serás rey si te casas con ella-.

— ¡Entonces no quiero serlo!—Grito y se colocó de pie con el rostro aún enrojecido—¡No me importa si no lo aceptan! ¡Me casare con Lily! Yo seré su marido y ella será mi mujer-.

Fleamont negó al escuchar a su hijo, el rey se colocó de pie pero no se acercó al pelicorto, el Gryffindor se acercó a la ventana que estaba en aquel salón y observó el paisaje que rodeaba al castillo, un enorme bosque y un hermoso lago. El pueblo se hallaba oculto entre los hermosos e imponentes árboles. Gryffindor era un pueblo tranquilo y alegre, sin guerras ni disputas, era un reino familiar—Cásate con ella entonces-.

James sonrió al escuchar a su padre pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al ver su expresión al voltearse. El joven príncipe podía hacerle frente a todo, pero no a los ojos decepcionados de su progenitor.

—La corona pasara a los Longbotton y aquí morirá el reinado de los Potter—Fleamont, que llevaba sobre su cabeza la corona que había pasado de generación en generación, con muchas modificaciones pero con el mismo estilo que la caracterizaba, por más de mil años en su familia, fue colocada sobre la mesita que estaba cerca a él—Me retiro-.

James trago ruidoso, su padre al salir cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que sintió el eco de está hacer ruido en el salón, el castaño observo nuevamente a su madre, los ojos de Euphemia estaba humedecidos y por lo que parecía está tratando de contener las lágrimas— ¿Mamá?-.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre... yo no lo amaba—Expresó a su hijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, Euphemia le agarró de la mano—No lo amaba y pensé que sería infeliz durante toda mi vida, sólo nos vimos un par de veces antes de casarnos pero... un mes después de compartir mi tiempo con él, note lo enamorada que me encontraba de tu padre y ahora, si le pasara algo yo... moriría.—Dijo para luego acariciar el rostro de su hijo—nuestra unión me dio el mejor regalo, James, tú... tú eres el fruto del amor entre tu padre y yo-.

El chico bajó la vista al escucharle, estaba enamorado y no era capaz de imaginar una vida con alguien que no fuera Lily pero... tampoco quería defraudar a sus padres, la felicidad de ellos en este momento dependía de sus decisiones y... no sabía que hacer ahora.

—¿Amor puedo proponerte algo?—Euphemia sonrió después de ocurrírsele una excelente idea.—Se que no quieres decepcionarnos pero tampoco quiero que te sientes infeliz, aún así... tengo la esperanza que la idea que se me acaba de ocurrir será la solución de nuestros problemas-.

James suspiró al escuchar a su madre, se sentía perdido entre todo aquello. El casarse con Lily sería su felicidad y la deshonra de su familia, pero... el cumplir su deber familiar sería la felicidad de su familia y no la suya— ¿Cuál es tu idea, madre?-

—Un baile—Euphemia sonrió de oreja a oreja después de expresar su idea, el rostro de su hijo se enfurruñó levemente, pero ella no disolvió su sonrisa—se que los odias pero... hay chicas muy hermosa en este reino, James, chicas y donceles incluso más hermosas que Lily, más inteligentes y de una familia para el agrado nuestro y de la corte-.

—Mamá—Se quejó al tiempo que se rompía el agarre y se colocaba de pie—un baile no, madre, no quiero que tu y padre intenten meterte a cada chica y chico por los ojos, además ¡Conozco toda la nobleza de Gryffindor y... nadie es de mi agrado!-.

Euphemia suspiró pero no se dio por vencida—la próxima semana realizaremos un baile Para la nobleza de Gryffindor. La próxima para de la Ravenclaw, después para Slytherin y de último Hufflepuff ¿No es una buena idea?-

— ¿Vas a meter a la nobleza de otros reinos en esto, madre?—Pregunto quejoso el chico, acercándose a la misma ventana por la cual su padre había estado mirando minutos atrás.

—Si, lo haré por que no sólo hay belleza en estas tierras si no en la otras, además... he de recordarte que mi hermano es rey, que nací siendo una princesa en Slytherin y que conocí a tu padre en un baile.—La voz de Euphemia cambia a una molesta—Y recuerda, James. Sólo puedes casarte con el permiso del Rey y si lo haces sin que este lo autorice tu futura esposa y tu serán expulsados del castillo, y tu título, las comodidad y todo con lo que naciste se irá—La reina se colocó de pie—Prepárate, será un mes bastante agitado-.

La puerta se cerró casi con la misma fuerza con la que su padre lo hizo. James se contuvo de jalar sus cabellos por la desesperación. El de lentes observo la corona que se hallaba posada a escasos centímetros de él.

¿El amor o el deber?

No sabía que decidir.

[...]

Nuevo fic  ♥

Que escogerá James??

Primer  capítulo ♡ el  próximo miércoles otro. :D.   
  



	2. 2.

James besó con dulzura el dorso de la mano de su amada, al encontrarse en el único lugar en donde no serían encontrados por nadie, una pequeña salita pequeña que había descubierto muchos años atrás mientras exploraba del castillo. Lugar que desde hace más de un año era testigo de sus encuentros con Lily, encuentros llenos de charlas, besos y abrazos, ambos deseaban dar el próximo paso pero sólo lo harían una vez y fueran unidos en matrimonio.

—¿Lograste... convencer a tus padres?—Preguntó la pelirroja besando ahora sus labios con ternura, James tomó asiento en el único sillón del lugar y Lily tomo asiento sobre el regazo de éste. —Yo... traté de hablar con la reina pero ella me ignoró— la chica murmuró entristecida—Han dicho que no ¿Cierto?-.

James asintió a las palabras de su novia mientras recordaba el rostro decepcionado y entristecido de su padre, sintió las caricias de la chica de ojos verdes en su rostro. —Sí, yo... es tan complicado, Lily... te amo ¿Sabes? Te amo demasiado pero yo... No quiero decepcionarlos-.

La chica pelirroja asintió, su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos y se colocó de pie, alejándose levemente del príncipe—Entonces... ¿Termina aquí?—Pregunto con voz entristecida sin verle—nuestro amor ¿Acaba aquí?-.

James negó colocándose de pie, agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo haciendo que volteara para que le viera, los orbes de Lily estaban llenos de lágrimas y el corazón del pelicorto dolió—No, aquí no acaba, Lily yo... No renunciare a ti—le prometió besando sus dedos con fervor—te amo ¿Entiendes? te amo y te prometo que... No miraré a nadie que no seas tú, pueden haber más bellas que tu, hay otras con más poder que tu, pueden existir muchas, Lily pero tu eres mi reina-.

Lily enrojeció al escucharle trato hablar ahora ella, pero james la detuvo, al parecer quería continuar alagando a su novia.

—Una reina sin tesoros ni tierra que me enseñó la manera de amar—Las mejillas de James estaban enrojecidas tanto que el color sonrojado llegó a sus orejas—Cásate conmigo, Lily-.

La pelirroja asintió, sostuvo el rostro de su príncipe con ambas manos y beso sus labios—Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será si, James, yo también amo-.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazo a Lily estrechando a la chica de cabello largo contra su cuerpo y sus dedos ahora acariciaban su espalda como si ambos estuvieran bailando un lento Vals—Mis padres, han decidido realizar cuatro bailes, uno para casa país vecino al nuestro, Primero será para el nuestro, luego será para Ravenclaw, de tercero Slytherin y finalmente Hufflepuff —Le anunció a Lily—Tienen la esperanza de que encuentre a alguien adecuado para casarme.

—¿Para qué buscar? Si ya me tienes aquí—dijo ésta riendo, James río de igual forma y Lily beso su mejilla— ¿James? Promete algo.

El de lentes la miro con atención--¿Qué?—Preguntó, sintiéndose fascinado por el color de los ojos de la pelirroja, ese verde que era más hermoso que cualquier esmeralda descubierta. Lily era la perfección echa persona—Pídeme lo quieras.

La pelirroja bajo la vista, para volver a subirla—Promete que no mirarás a nadie más que a mi, que no dudarás de nuestro amor mientras conoces a chicas o chicos más hermosos que uno, promételo, James.

—Te lo prometo—Exclamó con firmeza el príncipe de Gryffindor—nadie podrá separarnos.

[...]

Damián abrió la enorme puerta del elegante salón, en medio de éste se encontraba un chico de contextura delgada y largo cabello color negro, subido a un pequeño taburete. Varias mujeres estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos a un hermoso vestido de color blanco con algunas decoraciones plateadas.

— ¿No te han dicho que ver al novio con el traje de bodas es de mala suerte, tío?—Preguntó el joven doncel al ver el rostro contento de su único familiar vivo.—Oh se me olvidaba, eso es lo que quieres.

Damián rodó los ojos al escuchar a su sobrino. Había recibido un sobre, el cual podía tomar como una buena noticia para él. —Gryffindor ofrecerá un baile, y nosotros estamos invitados—exclamó el duque, observando a una de las doncellas que acompañaban a su sobrino.

Severus enarco una ceja al escucharle, y no tenía que ser mago para saber a quién miraba a su tío —¿y eso es bueno porqué?—Preguntó el doncel dejando de verle para observarse a si mismo frente un enorme espejo que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Al parecer el príncipe James esta enamorado de una sirvienta, sus padres estaban desesperados, quieren una esposa o esposo ideal. —Le comentó sonriente.—Si eso no sucede su linaje se irá al carajo y el idiota no llegará a ser rey.

—Esa historia me recuerda a la que estoy viviendo—Respondió sin dejar de mirarse. —Ya entiendo ¿Tienes la esperanza de el idiota del príncipe se fije en mi para no casarte conmigo? Eres bastante iluso, tío.

El duque gruño, las doncellas se retiraron sin chistar quedando únicamente Severus, su tío y su nana. Damián agarró al chico con fuerza por el brazo haciéndole bajar del taburete para acercarle aún más al espejo, ambos no eran distintos en apariencia física, cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos negros, y casi la misma contextura, lo único que los diferenciaba era la edad y la capacidad para crear vida.—Es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de ti.

— ¡Damián!—Makeda gritó, la nana que compartía la misma edad que el duque le apartó del chico regalando una de sus peores miradas—No te atrevas a decir eso nuevo.

\--No está mintiendo, nana—Exclamó el chico viendo a través del espejo a la mujer de cabello rubio y a su tío. —Si se deshace de mi, ambos podrían casarse ¿O me equivoco? Incluso podrían legitimar al hijo que ambos tuvieron y que está en la guardia real.—Severus bajo la vista—no es nada nuevo para mi que soy un estorbo.

Makeda tragó ruidoso al escuchar al chico que había criado como su propio hijo. –Cielo, no digas eso, no eres ningún estorbo—le aseguró acariciando su largó cabello. —Tu... eres mi vida entera, eres como un hijo.

Severus ladeo la vista al escucharle. Damián suspiró tras su sobrino al tiempo que se arrepentía por sus crueles palabras, era difícil para el todo aquello, sus padres habían muerto, si bien su hermana estaba viva había escapado a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. No sabía dónde estaba, y el le había tocado criar un niño que no era su hijo, un niño que ahora era un joven y un joven con que el tenía que contraer nupcias por las costumbres de su familia. Si sólo quedaban dos Prince ambos tenían que casarse para dar un descendiente pura sangre y el, no veía a su sobrino de la forma romántica, su historia era parecida a la que ahora vivía el príncipe James, enamorado de alguien prohibido pero.. Si Severus se casaba con alguien mas, alguien como un príncipe, su persona podía escoger con quien casarse y esa era Makeda. El amor de su vida, la madre de su hijo.

—Me retiro. —el chico salió del salón con prisa dejando a ambos adultos solos.

—Severus no es el culpable de nuestra mala suerte, Damián. —Makeda se volteó para salir también. —Que sea la última vez que lo tratas así .—murmuró, la rubia salió de la habitación dejando al duque completamente sólo.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡JASMIN LAWLER, MARQUESA DE SUSEXX!

James besó el dorso de la mano de Jasmine Lawler al ser presentada ante él al inicio del baile, Gryffindor estaba de fiesta y cada una de las lady's presentadas tenían la esperanza de ser la elegida por el príncipe, ya que no habría más honra que ser la reina del país, la rubia observó con decepción el poco de interés del príncipe sobre ella, la lady se apartó de la disimulada fila para dar espacio a la otra.

—¡LADY FELICITY ARCHER, HIJA DEL CONDE EUGENE! —Gritó el chambelán encargado de las presentaciones. Una hermosa pelinegra de finos rasgos, pecho voluptuoso y ojos morados hizo una pronunciaba reverencia. James fue capaz de ver dentro su escote.

—Es un enorme placer para mí estar aquí, su Alteza. —Murmuró y luego observó a los Reyes e hizo reverencia —Sus Majestades.

Euphemia y Flemaont se observaron uno al otro pensando casi lo mismo, aquella chica era hermosa y representaba todo lo que ellos querían. Hicieron un asentimiento como saludo hacia ella y James besó su mano, la pelinegra le hizo un guiño y se retiró para que otra fuera presentada.

—¡CONDESA RAVEN TOWN!—el chambelán gritó de nuevo y una peli castaña algo mayor de James se acercó e hizo reverencia. Su expresión era seria pero, aun así no quitaba era hermosa, su piel era pálida y sus ojos grises.

—Gracias por su invitación, Alteza.—Murmuró y extendió su mano hacia James, el príncipe besó nuevamente el dorso de la mano de aquella Lady e hizo reverencia.—Mis Reyes.

Euphemia hizo otro asentimiento junto a su esposo, y con una señal decidió que el chambelán y su hijo tomaran una especie de descanso, ya más de cuarenta chicas le habían sido presentadas. James tomó asiento en la silla que le correspondía a un lado de sus padres, y junto a ellos observó como muchos chicos de su edad y hombres ya mayores solicitaban permiso a las lady's para bailar con ellas.

La familia real observó el festejo y probaron los diferentes platillos realizados para la satisfacer a sus invitados. Incluso el rey y la reina decidieron bailar siendo en ese momento el foco de atención del festejo. James se colocó de pie y sin ser notado salió del enorme salón y casi corrió hasta el lugar en donde le había pedido a Lily se encontraran.

Cuando entró a la habitación que se utilizaba para guardar los cuadros antiguos que iban a ser restaurados, observó a Lily al pie del pequeño balcón siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, la chica pelirroja no llevaba aquellos vestidos de colores iluminados y bordados caros. Lily llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de color gris y un Bonet de color blanco sobre su cabello y para James el ver a su novia así, era suficiente. Si bien la tela no era de las mejores ni de la más fina, para él era la más preciosa y envidiaba que aquel material fuera capaz de tocar su piel. —Estás hermosa.

— ¿Tú crees?—Pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas. James se acercó por completa ella y los brazos de su príncipe rodearon su cintura estrechándola contra él. —Es mi mejor vestido.

–Es precioso, pero tú eres más bella que el. – El príncipe beso con ansias los labios de su novia y cuando terminó, dio varias vueltas con ella sobre su propio eje hasta que ambos se separaron y se sostuvieron de las manos. —¿Me concede una pieza?—Le preguntó besando su mano.

– Por supuesto, Su Alteza.

[...]

Damián río fuertemente mientras leía las nuevas buenas, había recibido varias cartas de sus conocidos en Gryffindor y para su suerte todo estaba sucediendo tal cual como el esperaba. —Lo sabía, el príncipe James no prestó atención alguna a ninguna de las Lady's que asistieron al baile de Gryffindor. —Damián observó el paisaje desde el salón, Severus y Makeda estaban ahí con él. –Seguimos teniendo una oportunidad. Hoy será el baile para los de Ravenclaw ¡Mañana partimos a Gryffindor!

Severus rodó los ojos al tiempo que llevaba la taza de té a sus labios. Sus vestiduras eran de color verde pastel y sobre su cabello un velo casi transparente adornado por flores. El doncel odiaba sinceramente vestir así, pero... su tío no permitía para nada verlo en pantalón. —Sí, ya me veo como príncipe de Gryffindor y rey consorte.

Makeda suspiro ante el sarcasmo del chico y deteniendo uno de los tantos bordados que hacía para él, observó al Duque. —Ir a esa fiesta es una pérdida de tiempo. Es mejor seguir con el plan original.

Damián frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras de la mujer que amaba y ladeando el rostro observó a su joven sobrino. — ¿Y follar con él?—Preguntó.—No gracias.

–No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo contigo. —Respondió Severus terminado el té y viendo el rostro de su nana, Makeda casi escondió su vista del rostro del Doncel. —Pero si quieres seguir en tu plan, hagámoslo. No es como si fuéramos a perder gran cosa— expresó.—Solo quiero darme el gusto de ver tu rostro decepcionado cuando no resulte como quieres.

La carta que sostenía el duque se arrugó. — ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo? ¡Esto también te beneficia a ti! ¡Si pones de tu parte el idiota del príncipe se fijará en ti!—Le gritó acercándose hacia él y colocándolo de pie. El doncel soltó un chillido por la fuerza ejercida en su brazo, Makeda también se colocó de pie y tratando de apartarlos pero Damián empujó a la mujer y agarrándola también por el brazo la hizo sentar. — ¿Es acaso que quieres ser infeliz?

—Lo soy desde que nací, tío—El chico trató de romper el agarre pero las uñas de Damián se enterraron en la tela de la manga de su vestido. —Pero, si quieres deshacerte de mi, no tienes que esperar a que se realice un plan que posiblemente fallará. Hay una cantidad de venenos disponibles, tío. Dejare una carta y fingiremos que fue un suicidio.

La propuesta del chico erizó la piel del Duque, Damián soltó el brazo del Doncel. Makeda se colocó nuevamente de pie pero cuando quiso tocar al chico, éste se apartó de ambos.

—Mi niño, yo sería incapaz de pedirte algo tan horroroso como eso —La voz de Makeda sonó rota y con los dedos temblorosos acarició el rostro del pelilargo. —V-vayamos a pasear al jardín ¿Si? No es bueno tener esos pensamientos.

Severus no asintió pero cuando su nana le agarró de la mano para salir, el la siguió. Damián se mordió los labios con fuerza al quedar sólo. —Hermana, no puedo con esto yo solo.


	4. Chapter 4

James salió con disimulo del baile que se ofrecía, toda la nobleza de Ravenclaw se encontraba ahí y a pesar de que muchas chicas y donceles le fueron presentados, el príncipe no había sido cautivado por ninguno. Lily era la única en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Con cuidado cruzó el pasillo hasta el salón de cosas abandonadas donde Lily le esperaba, pero tuvo que esconderse tras una estatua al ver a su padre hablando con una mujer un poco mayor que él.

—¿Entonces quieres que Frank asuma el trono?—Murmuró la mujer mientras caminaba a pasos suaves por el largo pasillo.—¿James sigue sin cambiar de opinión?—Le preguntó.

James escuchó a su padre suspirar. —No, no he logrado que piense en lo que verdaderamente es importante. Yo... quiero la felicidad de mi hijo, pero el bienestar del Reino es más importante, ya me he cansado de hacerlo entrar en razón. La corte me está insistiendo para que tome una decisión. Cuando todos los bailes se realicen y James no haya escogido a ninguno de nuestra estirpe para casarse. Frank tomará el trono.

La mujer sonrió levemente. —Mi hijo un rey —Murmuró contenta y complacida la Duquesa Longbottom.—Es una lástima lo de tu hijo. La pureza de los Potter termina con él. De igual, aún faltan dos bailes más, en Slytherin y Hufflepuff hay muchas chicas y donceles preciosos, tal vez alguna lo cautive.

—Sé que... él no se fijará en nadie. Por eso mañana en la tarde quiero hablar con Frank para ponerlo al tanto. Es un Duque, y también mi ahijado. Es un chico inteligente, el Reino quedará en buenas manos con él. —La voz del rey era derrotada. —Ya me cansé de luchar contra la corriente.

— Mi hijo nunca me ha decepcionado pero soy capaz se sentir lo que sientes, primo. —Le dijo acariciando su espalda para animarlo.—Te prometo que Frank una vez asuma el trono, no expulsará a James de nuestro círculo, hay muchos castillos en el Reino que no se utilizan. James, y la chica con la que se quiere casar podrían vivir en uno en compañía de ustedes.

Fleamont trató de sonreír pero fue incapaz. —Frank será un gran rey.

La mujer asintió y James observó al par regresar al salón del baile. El príncipe se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras las palabras dichas en aquella conversación por su padre taladraban su mente y corazón. Su padre quería su felicidad, pero el también quería la felicidad de su padre. No quería decepcionarlos pero...

—¿James?—La voz de Lily fue un susurro que casi lo hizo sobresaltar. —¿Qué haces tras esa estatua?—Le preguntó mientas alargaba el brazo para acariciar su rostro. —¿Te escondías de alguien, tonto?

—Yo... No. Nada. —murmuró sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho. El príncipe observó a su novia. Esta vez Lily estaba utilizando un vestido de color marrón con volantes negros. —Te ves hermosa.

La ojos verdes sonrió y beso los labios de su novio. —Tu muy guapo, mi príncipe. —La chica se acurruco contra el pecho de su novio y éste acarició su espalda con suavidad. — ¿James?—Le llamó al notarlo levemente ido — ¿Te sucede algo?

James negó y bajo la vista para verla. —Estoy bien.

Lily observó el rostro de su novio sin estar muy segura de aquello. — ¿Peleaste nuevamente con tus padres?—Murmuró.—Yo... me he peleado con mi hermana. También muchos de mis amigos ya no me hablan. Ellos quieren mucho a los Reyes y creen que yo... estoy dañando todo ¿Tú crees que es así?—Le preguntó al príncipe.

James beso los labios de Lily y la abrazo con fuerza. No podía dudar de sus sentimientos. No podía dudar de su amor por ella. El chico observo sus ojos verdes. —Claro que no, tu eres lo más importante para mí, Lily.

La chica de cabello rojo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. —Tu también eres importante en mi vida, James. Te amo. No por que eres un príncipe, te amo por como eres conmigo. Yo no quiero vivir aquí en este castillo. O tener dinero. Mientras estés conmigo es suficiente.

[...]

Severus observó el imponente castillo de Gryffindor mientras el carruaje subía la pequeña colina para cruzar el enorme puente de madera que daba entrada al castillo de los Reyes de aquel país. El viaje había sido de dos días y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por alivió de todos el baile se realizará en la noche del día siguiente así que podrían descansar durante todas esas horas. —Me duele el culo.

Makeda río al escucharlo y Damián rodo los ojos mientras bajaba de último. Aparte de ellos había unos cuarenta carruajes más. Llegaron varios sirvientes los cuales se encargaron de llevarlos a los aposentos que ocuparían durante su corta estadía en el castillo.

—Dentro de poco les traeremos la cena. —Murmuró una sirvienta haciendo reverencia y marchándose. El trío observo el enorme lugar. Había una salida, en las paredes paralelas de ésta había una puerta.

— Escojo la habitación de la derecha —Severus fue seguido por su nana hasta la puerta de color dorado. Al abrirla se sintió levemente maravillado al notar su decoración, si bien no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado por los colores le encantó como estaba acomodaba la habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró. —No puedo creer que de verdad estamos aquí.

—Tu tío está entusiasmado, cree que el plan funcionará —Makeda ayudó al chico a quitarse los zapatos y sacando el pequeño baúl reducido del bolsillo de su vestido lo tiro al suelo. El baúl regresó su tamaño original y la nana busco un camisón de color gris que le serviría como pijama.

Severus agarró el camisón pero no se cambió, tenía que tomar una ducha antes de dormir. —¿Te gustaría que funcionará no es así?—Le preguntó.—No te mientas a ti misma, nana.

Makeda tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama del chico con rostro pensante. —Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz —Le respondió con dulzura mientras lo veía. —hasta donde he escuchado, el príncipe es muy guapo y tu eres precioso amor, apenas te vea, enmudecerá. Harían una hermosa pareja y serías feliz al enamorarte de él.

Severus sonrió al escuchar aquello. —yo quiero que seas feliz nana.—Murmuró recostándose de nuevo en la cama.—Aunque dudo que el plan funcione, aún así, intentaré ayudar en esto. Mi tío sería capaz de tirarse del acantilado más alto de Slytherin si el príncipe no me da la hora.

Makeda rodo los ojos. —No dejaré que este idiota haga algo como eso. Tu tío, se que algunas veces dice cosas de más pero él también quiere tu felicidad —La mujer se acercó hasta el doncel y acarició su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily trató de no tropezar con sus propios pies mientras llevaba sobre sus brazos una enorme cantidad de sábanas dobladas. El trabajo en el castillo se había incrementado nuevamente por la gran cantidad de invitados y ella no quería meterse en más problemas de los que tenía. Mientras caminaba rápidamente por el largo pasillo, Lily sintió pasos frente a ella pero fue incapaz de ver quien ser acercaba. Sintió entonces como todas las sábanas eran quitandas de sus brazos y alguien mas las sostenía.

—¡James!—La chica pudo observar a su novio vestido con ropas de sirviente, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.—¿Qué estas haciendo? Si nos ven juntos nos regañaran.

—Es un riesgo al que estoy dispuesto enfrentar—el príncipe río tras las sábanas, pero Lily le ayudó quitándole unas cuantas para aligerar la carga.—Mi reina.—Dijo tratando de estirar su mano pero fue una tarea imposible.

Lily sonrió nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon por la felicidad. —Mi rey.—Ella hizo una reverencia y con toda la intención de besarlo se acercó a el pero...

—Oh vaya, me tropecé con algo— un par de gemelas de cabello grisáceo rieron fuertemente haciendo a Lily caer al suelo, las sábanas limpias se regaron sobre la larga alfombra. —No sabía que en gryffindor tenía sirvientas tan estúpidas.

Lily enrojeció al ver al par de chicas pulcramente vestidas. El velo que ambas llegaban se arrastraba por el suelo y ambas vestían de color verde oscuro. Niñas mimadas sangre pura. La pelirroja fue capaz de escuchar a James gruñir pero no quiso iniciar una pelea. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que estaba viviendo.

—Con razón olía tan mal— Una tercera voz se escuchó. Y Lily alzó la vista para observar. Era un chico, un doncel. La pelirroja quedó enormemente fascinaba al verlo. ¡Era preciosismo! Su cabello era largo hasta su cintura y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, aquel doncel llevaba un vestido sencillo de color gris, y no llevaba el típico velo. —Hay que tener poca imaginación para divertirse con algo tan patético.

El par de gemelas enrojecieron al escuchar al chico de cabello negro. — ¡El único que huele mal aquí eres tú!—Chilló una de las ofendidas sin ser capaces de recurrir a comentarios mejor elaborados. —No sé a que viniste, Prince. ¿Acaso crees que el príncipe se fijará en ti? Eres un iluso. Pensé que ya follabas con tu tío.

La sirvienta, fue capaz de escuchar al chico reír. James en cambio era incapaz de ver toda aquella escena, su rostro estaba oculto por el centenar de sábanas y tampoco quería darse ante ellas.

— ¿Follar? Aún no pero ¿qué? ¿Acaso tienes envidia, Tifany? Mi tío esta mil veces mejor que ese viejo con el contraerás nupcias. Ya sabes, te lo digo de verdad. Está asqueroso y como consejo que te doy. Consíguete desde ya un amante, ya sabes lo que dicen. Entre más viejos menos se les para.

Lily no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquello, y con fascinación pudo observar el rostro enrojecido de ambas chicas y casi corriendo se alejaron de aquel lugar.—Oh no es necesario, mi lord.—La pelirroja trato de impedir que el doncel le ayudará a recoger la sábanas que habían caído.—Gracias por su ayuda.

—De nada— Le dijo viéndola y le sonrió levemente. —Ese par siempre es así, espero que tu amigo y tu no hayan tenido tantos problemas.

—Por supuesto que no, mi lord. Gracias de nuevo. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia realmente agradecida, pocos eran los sangre puras de Slytherin que eran amables con los sirvientes (o al menos eso es lo que ella había escuchado).

Severus asintió y suspiro. — ¿Podrías ayudarme? Me he perdido y no encuentro mi habitación— le pidió a la pelirroja.—Todos los pasillos son iguales.

Lily río y asintió. —Por supuesto, mi lord— Se acercó a James para verlo de tras las sábanas.—Espérame aquí ¿Vale?—Le pidió a su novio y este asintió.—Sígame.

Severus siguió a la chica pelirroja sin prestar mucha atención al chico que le acompañaba. Los pasillos de aquel lugar eran iguales el uno del otro. Había salido a caminar para sentirse menos nervioso por todas las expectativas que su tío tenía en el, y aunque en el fondo quería que todo saliera bien pero sabía que habían más posibilidades de que el plan fallara. —Merlín bendito.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Lily deteniéndose al escuchar al pelinegro.—¿Está cansado? ¿Quiere tomar algo?—Pregunto preocupada.

—No, nada— Le aseguro y subió las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso, para que sorpresa encontró a su tío y nana en lo alto de la escalera a punto de bajar.

—¡¿Dónde estabas Severus?!— Damián soltó un grito bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Lily se echó a un lado observando a un hombre de aspecto muy parecido al del Doncel. —No vuelvas hacer eso.

Severus rodo los ojos al escucharle. —¿Acaso creías que había escapado? Tío, no soy tan estúpido para arruinarme así la vida.—El chico metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos invisibles de su largo vestido y sacó algo de esto, estiró su brazo hacia Lily y la chica lo agarró.—Gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada, mi lord.—la pelirroja hizo reverencia y observó al doncel marcharse junto a sus acompañantes.—¡Un chocolate!—Lily sonrió contenta al ver lo dado por el pelilargo y se lo llevó a la boca ¡Estaba riquísimo!

[...]

\--¡SU ALTEZA REAL LA DUQUESA NARCISA BLACK!—El chambelán gritó con tanta fuerza que tragó ruidoso al sentir su garganta lastimada. El hombre se acarició la garganta al tiempo que observaba a la mencionada entrar al salón y llegar hasta los máximos jerarcas del país.

James beso el dorso de la mano de la chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul oscuro. Es una mujer preciosa, tenía que admitirlo.—Gracias por venir. –Le dijo.

—¡Oh, querida!—La reina se colocó de pie y se acercó a la chica besando su mejilla.—Mírate, estas preciosa.—le dijo.—tenia tantos años sin verte.—Euphemia peino el cabello de la rubia con dulzura.

—Gracias por sus comentarios, su Majestad— Narcisa sonrió y haciendo reverencia se alejó de la reina y el príncipe. Fleamont no se había puesto de pie pero con su mirada había saludado a la chica.

—¡LORD SEVERUS PRINCE!—Al chambelán se le atragantó con su propia saliva que tuvo que golpearse el mismo para evitar tocar frente a toda aquella nobleza.

James rodo los ojos ya cansado pero, cuando observó al chico de cabello largo y vestido verde menta tragó tan ruidoso como el chambelán. Su mano se estiro automáticamente al ver como éste alzaba su brazo y cuando posos sus labios en sus dedos pudo detectar el olor a vainilla en su piel. Era hermosa y olía bien. —G-gracias por asistir.—le dijo sintiéndose sonrojado y nervioso.

Severus hizo reverencia y le sonrió al príncipe. No estaba nada mal, era guapo y sintió satisfacción al notar el sonrojo de este por su presencia —Es un placer estar aquí.

Euphemia quedó encantada al verlo. En su vida había visto donceles de hermosura sin igual. Pero ese, ese chico la había dejado anonadada. Era como si un ángel del cielo hubiera bajado hasta la tierra, su cabello negro, y sus ojos del mismo color. Su piel era tan pálida que se podía confundir con la nieve. Labios delgados y mejillas sonrojadas. —Merlín, eres... oh cielo, eres hermoso.—La reina estiró sus brazos en dirección al doncel y este sostuvo las manos de está.—¿Prince, no es así?

Severus asintió, y en un parpadeo su tío ya se encontraba sonriente a su lado. Damián hizo una exagerada reverencia y empujó a su sobrino con disimulo para se acercará aún más al príncipe.

—Su Majestad— Damián beso el dorso de la mano de Euphemia y le sonrió de oreja a oreja —Mi nombre es Damián Prince.

—Oh Prince, sí. Los recuerdo ¿Siguen siendo Duques?— Preguntó con interés la reina regresando su vista al doncel y sonrió levemente al ver la bonita pareja que su hijo había con este.

—Sí, mi Lady, mi sobrino Severus es el único familiar vivo que me queda y tanto el como yo estamos agradecidos por su invitación— Le murmuró a la reina al tiempo que se sentía contento al ver que su plan estaba al menos resultando.

Euphemia asintió al escucharle, se volteó para ver a su marido pero Fleamont no parecía muy interesado en aquello. Sabía bien que su esposo se había resignado en tratar de cambiar la opinión de James —Hmm ¿Cómo es posible que un doncel tan hermoso no este desposado?— Preguntó con interés.

Severus y su tío se vieron a los ojos rápidamente —Hmm ya sabe usted como son las costumbres en Slytherin. Mi sobrino y yo al ser los últimos descendientes...—Damián no termino la frase pero la reina comprendió —Pero si el príncipe desposa a mi sobrino el orgullo familiar llegará al límite.

Euphemia río al escuchar eso y asintió —Pues... tiene un sobrino hermosísimo.—Le recordó.—Gracias por estar aquí.

Damián asintió y se alejó junto a su sobrino a una mesa desocupada. Euphemia observo a su hijo, y sonrió al ver como James había seguido con la mirada al doncel de larga cabellera.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus decidió salir con disimulo del baile después de permanecer más de una hora ahí sentado, se sentía algo hostigado después de rechazar una enorme cantidad de invitaciones para bailar. Cuando salió al corredor principal, su nana estaba sentada en un banquillo mientras que otras sirvientas y doncellas hablan entre ellas o ayudaban a sus patronas y patrones a arreglar sus vestiduras.

—¿Ocurrió algo mi amor?—Murmuró la rubia al ver al doncel salir del salón del baile.—¿Le ocurrió algo a tu vestido?—preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba y lo revisaba.

Severus negó pero aún así dejo que está lo revisara —No ha ocurrido nada, estoy aburrido— le contestó. Makeda se colocó de pie de nuevamente al no encontrar nada que reparar o alarmarse en el vestido de color menta —Mi tío está buscando una excusa para que me acerque al príncipe.

La rubia rió al escuchar aquello—Estaba brincando en una pata después de que fuiste presentado ante el príncipe, lo cautivaste.—Le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

—Lo cautive pero en ningún momento me saco a bailar. El pobre tiene cara de cerdo degollado—Severus se peino el cabello y tocó su velo. —El plan ha fallado rotundamente.

Makeda suspiró al escuchar aquello. —Bueno... algo es algo, peor es nada.—Le murmuró tratando de animarse así misma.

Severus rodo los ojos al escuchar a su nana. Decidió alejarse de ella para subir y observar un enorme retrato del que al parecer (según leyó en la plaquita identificadora) era el primer rey de aquel país. Godric Gryffindor. —No estaba nada mal.

—Deberías regresar al baile, pues tu tío...—Makeda no logró finalizar la frase ya que Damián hizo aparición, el duque casi corrió a ellos y agarró a su sobrino del brazo para alejaron del pasillo pero no para hacerlo entrar al salón, iban en dirección opuesta al enorme salón. —Estas lastimando a Severus, Damián. ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Preguntó la rubia siguiendo el trote de ambos.

Damián se detuvo y respiro ruidoso. —la reina, le gustas mucho. Le has encantado y con uno de sus guardias me mandó un pequeño recadito.—Murmuró observando a los lados, y arrastró a su sobrino hasta un pequeño balcón que había al final del pasillo que había seguido.—dentro de poco el príncipe cruzará por este lugar a verse con su "amada" obviamente eso no sucederá y te encontrará a ti.

Severus enarco su ceja al escuchar el nuevo plan. Sintió entonces los dedos de su tío sobre sus mejillas, el pelinegro soltó un chillido al ser pellizcado en estas. —¡Tío!

—Color natural—Damián se agachó y acomodo el vestido a su gusto. —Cautívalo aún más—Y luego agarrando a Makeda por el brazo, se alejaron, dejando a Severus sólo.

Severus se volteó observando la hermosa vista que el balcón le ofrecía. Cuando el viento sopló, no pudo evitar sentir frío, se reconforto así mismo mientras que esperaba a que el tan anhelado eslabón importante del plan de su tío apareciera.

—Una completa idiotez.

Severus se peino un mechón de su cabello mientras esperaba y cuando escucho pasos acelerados por el pasillo aledaño al suyo fue capaz de observar el rostro del príncipe al notar su presencia ahí. El pelinegro respiro levemente, odiaba ser coqueto y cautivador pero...—Príncipe...--Exclamó al verle, hizo reverencia y sonrió con suavidad al verlo sonrojar. —Bonita noche ¿no es así?

James asintió al acercarse al doncel de piel nívea. El príncipe fue capaz ver como la luna bañaba el rostro de éste, y sin ser incapaz de controlarlo sintió sus mejillas arder. No quería pensar en aquello y aunque sentía que le estaba fallado a Lily en eso momento tenía que admitir secretamente que ese chico frente a él superaba a Lily en belleza mil veces. —Lo es, aunque... la luna debe estar envidiándote.

Severus río al escuchar al chico de cabello cortó soltar alago tan encantador —¿Usted creé?—Le preguntó observando sus ojos color chocolate. —Tal vez no llegue ni siquiera a ser una estrella.

James sonrió al escucharle. — ¿Qué hace aquí?—Preguntó al Doncel con interés. Era muy raro ver a un doncel sólo mientras un baile se realiza.—¿Se siente mal?

El Prince negó y sin necesidad alguna de mentir le dijo la verdad. —Los bailes son aburridos, me escapé a tomar algo de aire. Odio bailar y estoy cansado de rechazar invitaciones.

James escuchó aquello con sorpresa. No esperaba una respuesta tan sincera como aquella. —El sentimiento es el mismo.—Le respondió sintiéndose identificado con éste.—Mis padres...

—Ya se la historia. —Severus agarro al de lentes por el brazo, enroscado el suyo en éste. James sabiendo lo que el doncel pretendía comenzó a caminar y ambos comenzaron una lenta caminata alejándose del balcón y aún más del salón del baile. —Sus padres quieren una esposa o esposo adecuado y tu...—dijo tuteándole, el plan de engatusar al gryffindor se caía una vez más. Este al parecer estaba buscando en el desahogo. —Solo quieres casarte con la chica que amas. No hay mucha ciencia en eso.

James soltó un suspiró y sonrió de nuevo al notar como era juzgado por un chico que sólo llevaba unas horas conociéndole. — ¿Crees que está mal?-- Preguntó a este buscando algo de comprensión y cuando lo vio negar sintió como si un peso era quitado de sus hombros.

—Mal es no seguir tus deseos, ya sabe lo que dicen. El que arriesga no gana. Sus padres en algún momento tendrán que aceptarlo o eso creo— Le dijo mientras seguían su caminata.—Así que lo único que puedo aconsejarle es que siga su corazón. Y tome las decisiones que usted crea correctas.

Severus se sobresalto levemente al ser apresado por los brazos del príncipe, estaba siendo abrazado, sintió el tacto de este temblar y cómo James escondía su rostro en pecho. El pelilargo acarició la espalda del gryffindor buscando de esa forma darle un poco de confort.—Animo, su Alteza.

—No sabes como deseaba escuchar eso— La voz de James se escuchó bastante suave. Fue casi un murmullo que por poco no fue oído —Gracias.

Severus fue liberado del ahogante abrazo, los ojos del príncipe estaban humedecidos pero no tanto para llorar. El doncel alzo su brazo y acarició su rostro— ¿Príncipe?

James observó aquellos bonitos ojos negros —¿Si?—Le murmuró aún con voz baja.

—¿Podría pedirte algo?—Le preguntó.

James asintió. Le concedería cualquier cosa al doncel que con pocas palabras le había hecho sentir tranquilo.

—Una vez me marché a Slytherin contraeré nupcias con mi...-- No termino de decirlo, la nueva de su rostro había sido suficiente respuesta para James —Yo... aunque es una imprudencia ¿Podría besarme? Me gustaría recordar años después que mi primer beso fue con el príncipe de Gryffindor.

El de lentes se sorprendió al escuchar aquella petición, sin saber el porqué, sintió un extraño revoloteo en su estómago como si mariposas vivieran dentro de este—¿Tu... por que no sigues tu corazón?—Preguntó al tiempo que sostenía el rostro del Doncel entre sus manos. Nunca había besado a alguien que no fuera Lily y... No sabía el por que pero se sentía nervioso al tener al chico de facciones finas y hermosa piel blanquecina a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

El Prince sonrió con tristeza —No tengo nada por lo que luchar.—le respondió y poniéndose de puntillas unió sus labios con los de James.

Desde la lejanía y sin ser vistos. Damián y el guardia de la reina observaron al par de chicos besarse. Si bien, no habían podido escuchar la conversación entre ellos, el sólo ver como los brazos de James Potter rodeaban la cintura del Doncel daban las suficientes respuestas para acabar de forma exitosa esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus gruñó cuando fue despertado al día siguiente con brusquedad, su nana le observaba con algo de pena, pero intentar detener a Damián era imposible para ella, el doncel bostezó y con molestia observó a su tío el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja. —¿Tampoco puedo dormir ahora?—Preguntó acomodándose para quedar sentado en la cama.—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es hora de regresar? —Cuestiono mientras bostezaba.

Damián negó y río con fuerza mientras se alejaba y se asomaba en el enorme ventanal que se encontraba en la habitación de su sobrino. —¿Regresar a Slytherin? Claro que no, los otros lo harán pero nosotros no— Damián se volteó nuevamente para ver al pelilargo.—Hace un minutos la reina ha enviado a una de sus sirvientas, ¿y adivina? Nos ha invitado a desayunar con el rey, ella y el príncipe.

—Vaya...—Murmuró Severus bajando de la cama y bostezando nuevamente se peino el cabello con los dedos. —El plan está funcionado al parecer.

Makeda asintió contenta. —¡Eres hermoso, amor! Sabía que funcionaría. Así que es mejor que te vayas preparando. el baño ya está listo y he buscado un hermoso vestido para ti—Le comento mientras sostenía su mano. —Tienes que estar deslumbrante.

Damián asintió, Severus rodo los ojos y sin esperar a su nana salió de la habitación. —Esto tiene que salir bien.—Murmuró a la mujer de cabello rubio, el duque se acercó a esta y alzando su brazo acarició su rostro. Su Makeda, su amada Makeda. La dueña de su corazón. La madre de su hijo.—Cuando Severus se case con el príncipe, nosotros también lo haremos y nuestro hijo, Dave. Podrá dejar la Guardia real y tomar su título como mi hijo.

Makeda asintió levemente ilusionada por aquello, ella deseaba que todo lo que se imaginaba Damián se hiciera realidad pero..—¿Y Severus?—Le preguntó ella al Duque, la rubia observo los ojos confundidos del pelinegro.—¿Qué nos asegura que él será feliz con el príncipe?

Damián soltó un suspiró al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer.—Son jóvenes, no tienes que preocuparte, el príncipe se ha enamorada de Severus y...

—Eso no nos asegura nada.—Makeda bajo su vista observando las puntas de sus zapatos, aquello era lo único que se podían notar de sus pies.—Damián, yo te amo, y quiero que Dave sea feliz con nosotros. Pero... Severus, yo también quiero que él lo sea.

Los labios de Damián temblaron. —Llevo años preocupándome por el bienestar de otros en vez del mío. Además ¿Cómo no será feliz? ¡Si será el dueño de todo esto!—El duque agarró a la mujer por el antebrazo y la arrastró todo lo que se encontraba fuera el ventanal.

Makeda rompió el agarre.—La riquezas no dan la felicidad ¡Tu muy bien lo sabes, Damián! No quiero que Severus sea infeliz. No por nuestro egoísmo.

—No me importa si lo es o no.—Le dijo arrugado el ceño.—Mi única felicidad es tenerlo lejos de mi.

Makeda abofeteo con fuerza la mejilla de Damián, tanto que la piel del hombre enrojeció. Los bonitos ojos de Makeda se humedecieron y con las palabras atrancadas en la garganta se alejó del duque.

[...]

Euphemia sonrió alegremente al ver al chico de piel pálida y cabello largo entrar en compañía de su tío, el delgado doncel llevaba colocado un hermoso vestido de color violeta, llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero y sobre su cabello una sencilla corona de flores. —Sean bienvenidos.—Dijo la reina.

James le sonrió a Severus segundos después de que este tomaba asiento junto a él, el duque en cambió fue colocado junto a su madre. Su padre estaba en la cabeza de la mesa con autoridad suprema. El gryffindor no podía negarlo, era imposible. Severus era un doncel muy cautivante.—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, alteza.—Severus le respondió con una sonrisa de vuelta.

—¿No te lo dije, querido? Severus y James harían una bella pareja.—La reina suspiró con emoción y dirigió su vista al Duque.—su sobrino es excepcional ¿Podría hablarnos sobre él?—Pidió.

Damián sonrió con galantería.—Por supuesto, mi sobrino es un chico muy inteligente y no miento al decir aquello, es muy bueno en los números, le encanta leer y sabe varios idiomas. También toca varios instrumentos, su favorito es el arpa.

Euphemia soltó un chillido emocionado al escuchar lo dicho por el duque.—Mi instrumento favorito también es el arpa.—comento con emoción. Los sirvientes aparecieron con el pequeño banquete que sería servido para los pocos asistentes, Severus decidió comenzar con una ensalada de frutas algo que le encantó aún más a la reina.—espero que Severus pueda tocarme alguna melodía después del desayuno.

Damián observo a su sobrino para que este respondiera y Severus no dudo en hacerlo.

—Encantado de atender su deseo, su majestad.—respondió.

La reina siguió con su pequeña conversación con el duque, Flemaont no participaba mucho ya que no se hacía tantas ilusiones de aquello resultará favorable.

James en cambio no sabía que decir o que tema de conversación plantear para conversar con el doncel. Severus le agradaba bastante y aún más sus palabras y... Ese beso que habían compartido había sido alucinante, había tenido un delicioso sabor a chocolate que recordó en ese momento. —He... tu vestido es muy bonito—murmuró el príncipe por lo bajó.

Severus sonrió y respondió en voz baja.—Odio este vestido, y este color.—Le contestó.—Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Las orejas de James enrojecieron al escuchar la repuesta, si, Severus no era el típico doncel que le encantaba ser llenado de cumplidos. Era alguien sincero. Y esa era la razón del porque le agradaba.—Anotado ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El negro—respondió, y pincho con el tenedor un trozo de manzana y se lo llevó a la boca.—Pero no creo que a mi tío le agrade verme por ahí siendo un funeral andante.

James río con suavidad.—Creo que el negro se te vería muy bien.

—¿Qué cuchichean tanto ustedes?—Preguntó la reina contenta. Euphemia pensaba si sería que aquel doncel había sido capaz de eliminar cada una de sus penas.—Realmente, ambos juntos serían encantadores. Y... me gustaría pedirle algo, Damián.

El duque asintió.

—Me gustaría que se quedarán aquí hasta después del baile con el Reino de Hufflepuff ustedes serían mis invitados especiales.—suplico la reina.—Además me gustaría que James y Severus se conocieran un poquito mejor, así que ambos en unas horas podrían dar un paseo solos por los jardines del Castillo.

—Nosotros encantados de ser vuestra compañía.—El duque beso la mano del reina.—Mi sobrino y yo estamos encantados ¿No es así, Severus?

El doncel asintió.

—Perfecto.—Exclamó la reina y gustosa bebió con alegría su jugo.


	8. Chapter 8

El día estaba soleado pero no lo suficiente para sentirse acalorado, se notaba que sería un día hermoso y fresco. Las hojas verdes del enorme jardín parecían brillar al ser tocadas por el resplandor del sol, dándole un aura aún más mágica al lugar. El príncipe pasaba por uno de los largos pasillos del enorme jardín en compañía del Doncel de cabellera negra.

—¿No te pierdes en este lugar?—Preguntó Severus, su brazo estaba enroscado en el antebrazo de James mientras caminaba a pasos lentos entre el enorme laberinto verdoso.

James negó.—Ya me acostumbre, aunque hubo un día en donde no recordaba la salida.—le contestó al doncel y Severus río divertido.—Es el único lugar en el puedo conversar conmigo mismo en paz. Este ha sido mi único refugio desde que empezó toda esta pesadilla.

Severus asintió al tiempo que se detenía.—Se que es difícil, pero debes seguir tu corazón. Si sientes que ella vale la pena, si crees que realmente tienes que abandonar tu vida para ser feliz con ella hazlo, nadie puede obligarte. Ni tus padres, ni tu novia. La decisión es tuya.

El príncipe suspiro al escuchar el Consejo del joven.—Eres muy buen hablador, das buenos consejos pero tu... Tu vida. Lo que te espera...

—Si te lo digo es por que ya he visto un romance despedazarse.—Severus observo los ojos café del príncipe.—¿puedo contar con tu discreción?

James asintió sin dudarlo.

—Mi tío en su vida ha estado enamorado de una sola mujer. Mi nana, la mujer que me ha criado como si fuera su hijo, y que ha compartido más conmigo que con su propio hijo es esa mujer.—Severus se mordió los labios con fuerza.—Pero cuando yo nací y mis padres desaparecieron me convertí un impedimento para ambos.

—No creo que se así—Murmuro James, pero la expresión de Severus era seria, confirmando la veracidad de sus palabras.—si no quieres hablar de esto...

—Yo también quiero desahogarme.—le pidió, el también necesitaba hablar con alguien más. No tenía amigos, y sus pocos conocidos podía contarlos con la palma de su mano. Conocidos a los cuales no tenía confianza y hablar de ese tema con su nana era incómodo.—Por favor...

—Puedes confiar en mí.—James sostuvo una de las manos del Doncel, hizo el agarre levemente fuerte para tratar de transmitirle seguridad al albino frente a el.

—Mis padres, no están muertos como quieren hacerle creer a todo el mundo, simplemente se marcharon a los pocos días de que yo nací, pero ellos no me llevaron consigo. En ese momento era un estorbo, ellos simplemente sintieron que había cumplido su deber familiar y listo. Mi abuelo y mi tío eran mis únicos familiares vivos en ese momento, mi abuelo enfermó por la partida de mi madre y le ordenó a mi tío restaurar el honor de la familia, que la familia se restaura pero no pero no gracias a terceros, mi abuelo quería un descendiente pura sangre un descendiente hijo de Prince.—le explicó, Severus sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero no lloro, aún no lo haría.—En ese momento, justo después de morir mi abuelo, me convertí en la piedra en el zapato de mi tío.

James sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar una traicionera lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla del Doncel.

—Mi tío, ya tenía planes en su vida desde mucho antes de que yo naciera. Quería casarse con mi nana, la cual en ese momento era sirvienta de la mansión y la cual ya estaba embarazada esperando un hijo de ambos.—Severus respiro profundo.—Pero conmigo ahí, era imposible. Y aunque se que mi tío me quiere, siempre me ha visto como el impedimento para realizar su vida, mi existencia ha dañado sus planes.—Siguió contándole mientras un horrible nudo se formaba en la su garganta. — y entonces cuando se creó todo este chisme de tu amorío y recibimos la invitación al baile mi tío creyó que si lograba ya sabes, acercarme a ti, y enamorarte entonces el podría casarse con la mujer que siempre ha amado.

Los brazos de James apresaron a la delgada figura contra su cuerpo y rápidamente fue capaz de percibir la humedad de los ojos del Doncel sobre su ropas.—Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo.

Severus sonrió levemente y suspiro, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del príncipe y respirando profundamente, se lleno de valor.—Por eso tengo un plan.

La forma en como fue dicho, hizo estremecer a James. La débil sonrisa en el hermoso doncel no era felicidad.—¿Qué plan?

—Uno en donde todos salimos ganando.—Le dijo al príncipe al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.—Obviamente los planes de boda con mi tío siguen, posiblemente nos casaremos en uno o dos meses así que intentaré quedar embarazado lo más rápido posible, mi tío obviamente no querrá tocarme mucho y no es como si yo quisiera que lo hiciera así que... una vez y de a luz al hijo que he de parir, tomaré algo que solucionará todos mis problemas.

James sintió su piel erizar, a pesar de que no hacia frío lo sintió.—¿No estas hablando de ...?

Severus asintió, y peino un mechón de su cabello tratando de no demostrar mucho sus emociones.—Mi tío será libre, habremos cumplido nuestro deber y yo descansare en paz.

—¿Estas consciente de lo que estás hablando? ¡Estas hablando de tu muerte!—James escuchó el propio pánico en su voz. Sostuvo al doncel por los hombros.—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?—Le preguntó al príncipe con desdén.—Es un buen plan, todos felices.

—Tu no lo serás, Tu vida...

—Dios, James, a mis padres no les importó mi vida ¿crees que a mi me importa? No he sido feliz ni un minuto de mi vida y jamás lo seré.—Severus alzo sus manos para tocar el rostro del príncipe.—Por eso, cuando te digo, si esa chica que amas vale la pena se feliz con ella ¿Si?

James fue incapaz de asentir a las palabras de Severus, no podía creer como aquel hermoso chico hablaba de su futura muerte con una enorme tranquilidad.—Tu... No puedes morir.

Severus le sonrió. — Para una mente bien preparada la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura—Le recordó y colocándose de puntillas beso sus labios.

James abrazo al pelilargo con fuerza mientras buscaba nuevamente los labios de éste, la boca del chico seguía con un fuerte sabor a chocolate. Sus labios no fueron lo único que se juntaron, las lenguas de ambos se acariciaron con lentitud, con una dulzura y un sentimiento que era indescriptible definir. El príncipe fue capaz de escuchar al más bajo suspirar y cuando el beso finalizó, acarició la mejilla del Doncel —Severus...

—¿Qué? No pongas esa cara, necesitaba contárselo alguien, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.—Le pidió, las mejillas del slytherin estaban sonrojadas por el beso y por las caricias que recibía en esta, no sabia ni era normal sentir su corazón acelerado pero sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando James le besaba—me diste tu palabra.

—Si, te la di.—James bajo sus labios y los junto de nuevo con los de Severus, no quería pensar en ese momento en lo dicho por el chico, los planes del Doncel eran tan drásticos, tan... fríos, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de planear su propia muerte? ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso con él podía ser infeliz en el mundo? El príncipe abrazo nuevamente al doncel, sus manos acariciaron su espalda sintiendo al doncel temblar. Los dedos de Severus se aferraron a sus ropas mientras trataba de seguir el demandante beso que le era dado. Ambos chicos dieron pasos hacia delante y hacia tras sin notarlo, ambos estaban subidos a una nube de la tuvieron que bajarse, no por propio gusto si no por el oxígeno que se había acabado.

Severus río al ver los labios hinchados de James y con su pañuelo limpio los rastros de saliva en la boca del príncipe y en la suya.—¿Seguimos nuestro paseo?

James respirando profundo, asintió.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus llevo la taza a sus labios y bebió con cuidado el té que se le había servido, el almuerzo ya había pasado y la hora del té había llegado. Trato de mostrarse fresco y seguro, estaba solas con la reina, a petición de esta. Y podía asegurar que su tío se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro evitando comerse la uñas, si bien él estaba nervioso, podía apostar que su tío lo estaba aún más.

—No me canso de mirarte, es que eres tan precioso, se que ya he utilizado mucho esta palabra, pero no encuentro una mejor— Euphemia sonrió extasiada. Llevo a su boca una de las galletas que habían sido servidas como aperitivos y la devoró en cuestión de segundos. —Eres todo lo que sueño para mi hijo, lo supe en el momento en que te vi en el baile.

—Yo... ¿Gracias? — contestó sin saber cómo responder a la cantidad de halagos hacia su persona.—Usted también es muy hermosa, su majestad.

Euphemia sonrió. —Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.—Le pidió al chico con dulzura. Y estiró su brazo para acariciar el largo cabello del joven.—tan suave, me encanta. –Dijo aún más encantada.—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Severus observó a la reina hacer una seña a una de las tres sirvientas que los acompañaban en el enorme salón en el que bebían té, la mucama se acercó con una bolsa de color rojo hecha en terciopelo, la cual fue entregada a la reina y ésta contenta se colocó de pie abriéndola.

—Mientras James y tú paseaban mande a llamar a mi costurero favorito.—le murmuró.—No es del Castillo, si no del pueblo, siempre tiene vestidos hermosos ya hechos y luego los saca a la venta. Le pedí que viniera con sus mejores creaciones y este me encantó.—La reina sacó de la bolsa un hermoso vestido de color rojo, era sencillo sin muchas decoraciones y las pocas que tenía eran doradas.—también un velo—Le exclamó contenta, el vestido se le fue entregado y la reina sacó la larga tela transparentosa con un encaje de brillos dorados.—¿Es hermoso no es así? Apenas lo vi supe que fue creado para ti.

El doncel se sintió abrumado al ver el caro (por que lo era) obsequio que le había sido entregado, hablar de vestidos y colores o telas no era lo suyo pero había sido educado y su deber era mostrar agradecimiento.—Si, es hermoso.—Severus le sonrió a al reina.—Gracias, aunque no me siento merecedor de tan bello regalo.

—Oh amor, te mereces esto y mucho más.—Euphemia colocó el velo en el largo sofá en el que ambos se encontraban sentados.—Eres perfecto, y deseo que mi hijo comparta su vida contigo, se que es muy apresurado pero haré hasta lo imposible para que él te vea a ti como su mejor opción.

—Espero que los deseos de su majestad se hagan realidad.—Respondió Severus, la reina soltó una risita y lo abrazó para luego llenar su rostro de besos.

—también se harán realidad los tuyos mi amor.—Le aseguró la reina doblando con extremo cuidado el vestido y verlo para colocarlos nuevamente dentro de la bolsa de terciopelo.—Tendrás todo lo que te mereces, cuando James y tu se casen te harás príncipe y cuando asuma el trono, rey.

La seguridad de la reina hizo estremecer levemente al chico, asintió a sus palabras mientras la mujer terminaba de beber su té.—Si la reina lo dice es por que así se hará.

—Euphemia, amor.—Le recordó con dulzura.—Te he pedido que me tutees ¿Vale?—Le pidió nuevamente.—Te ves algo cansado, Petunia.—llamo a una de las sirvientas y está en un parpadeó estuvo al lado de la reina.—guía a Severus a su habitación y carga esto, Por favor .—Le entregó la bolsa que contenía el vestido y velo.

Petunia, una chica de cabello rubio y semi engajado asintió. El doncel se colocó de pie, hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse y siguió a la chica de vestiduras negras y delantal blanco por los pasillos del Castillo.

El doncel suspiró, su tío y la reina parecían estar seguros de que el príncipe y el llegarían a ser pareja, pero él sabía bien que no sería así. James amaba a su novia, la chica que era receptora y emisora de su amor, y en cambió él, no amaba a nadie y nadie lo amaba a el.

—Hemos llegado, mi lord.—Petunia tocó la puerta con su mano libre y esta no tardó en ser abierta.

Su tío parecía estar al borde de un ataque nervioso, lo que le hizo sonreír.—¿Y bien?—Preguntó.

Petunia entregó la bolsa al doncel e hizo reverencia al retirarse. El doncel entró a la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

—¿Qué es esto?—Damián arrancó la bolsa de los brazos de su sobrino revisando su contenido, el rojo vestido fue sacado haciendo que Makeda chillara entusiasmada.

—¡Es hermoso!—Su nana agarro el vestido y luego observó el velo que Damián también se había encargado de sacar.—Se te vería hermoso, mi amor.

Severus no respondió, tomo asiento y quito de sus pies las incómodas y apretadas zapatillas con las que le tocaba caminar.—Si tu lo dices.

—Estamos más cerca de que nuestro plan se haga realidad. La reina me comentó sobre un obsequio que te daría, este vestido lo usaras mañana al anochecer en el baile con Hufflepuff. Seremos los invitados especiales de la reina. Los carruajes ya han partido a slytherin y nosotros somos los únicos de nuestro reino aquí.—Damián inflo su pecho con orgullo.

Makeda no puedo evitar sonreír. Y cuando Severus se colocó de pie nuevamente para ir a su habitación ella lo siguió.

—No te ves muy contento.—Le dijo mientras buscaba un lugar en donde guindar el hermoso vestido y velo.—¿Te encuentras cansando?

Severus se peino el cabello con sus dedos mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama. Sus pies estaban hinchados.—Este estúpido plan no va a funcionar.—Le respondió a su nana mientras esta buscaba una ropa más cómoda para que el utilizara.

—¿Por qué crees eso?—Preguntó la rubia con interés, le preocupaba al máximo los pensamientos de aquel chico.—¿El príncipe no ha sido bueno contigo?

Severus se mordió los labios levemente, y sonrió al recordar los besos que ambos habían compartido.—¿Malo? No, James ha sido muy bueno conmigo.—Le respondió a su nana con sinceridad.—Pero el ama a su novia y por sus palabras esta dispuesto a renunciar a su título por ella y no volverse un amargado como mi tío.

Makeda ladeo la vista mientras sostenía el bolsa de terciopelo.—Sev, yo quiero que tu seas feliz y tu tío también. Se que...

—Mi tío sólo será feliz si me alejo, su vida se arreglará con mi ausencia. Por Merlín, nana ya estoy cansado de repetir lo mismo.—Le expresó sin alzar la voz.—el plan no funcionará pero no te preocupes ya tengo algo pensando para no estorbar por mucho tiempo.

Makeda sintió sus ojos humedecerse.—Sev....

El doncel observo a la rubia y le sonrió.

[...]

—LADY WHILMENIA SMITH.—el chambelán gritó con fuerza cuando una joven de aspecto relleno pero de un buen parecer hizo reverencia ante los Reyes y el príncipe. Whilmenia extendió su brazo y James beso el dorso de su mano.

—Me siento muy honrada por estar aquí, su Alteza.—La chica sonrió y con una ceja alzada observo junto a la silla vacía del príncipe un doncel de vestiduras rojas.

James asintió, la chica se alejó y el príncipe con una seña ordenó al chambelán detener las presentaciones. El gryffindor regresó a su silla, y tomo asiento para mirar a Severus de inmediato, el doncel le sonrió levemente y el hizo lo mismo como respuesta.

—Nunca había escuchado una voz tan chillona.—Murmuró Severus al príncipe, James río por el comentario.—parecía un cerdita creída.

James se contuvo de reír con fuerza, pellizco al doncel y este hizo lo mismo con él. Damián y la reina se miraron con cierta complicidad, mientras Fleamont observaba el baile con desinterés.

La presencia del duque y su sobrino llamaba mucho la atención en el baile realizado a Hufflepuff, era el ultimo baile y aquel reino estaba expectante de que alguno doncel o lady fuera escogido pero aquellas ilusiones fueron destruidas con la sola presencia del hermoso doncel de cabello negro.

—¿A dónde van?—Preguntó la reina con una sonrisa al ver al par de chicos ponerse de pie.

—daremos un paseo.—murmuró James a su madre.—¿Es un problema?

La reina negó.—Por supuesto que no, disfruten su paseo.—le respondió y cuando observó al par de chicos irse Damián y ella sonrieron alegremente.

[...]

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Severus mientras ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del salón del baile, James no había apartado su mirada sobre el desde que salieron.

—No te lo dicho pero estas increíble.—El príncipe acarició la mejilla del Doncel, su rostro buscó los labios del más bajo y Severus se colocó de puntillas uniendo sus labios con los de este.—¿Por qué tu boca siempre huele a chocolate?

—Por qué soy adicto a este.—Le respondió alzando sus brazos y enroscándolos alrededor de sus hombros.—¿No te gusta?

James suspiró, sus labios se juntaron con los de doncel y su lengua acarició la contraria. El príncipe no sabia como era posible aquello pero cuando sus labios se juntaban con el pelilargo sentía que subía a una extraña nube que lo había feliz.—Si...Me gusta.

Severus río levemente, sus labios y los de James se acariciaron por varios minutos. Separándose, humedeciéndose y succionándose a tal punto de dejarlos ahogados por aquel nuevo sentimiento para ellos llamado placer. Para ambos era imposible negar aquellos temblores que los besos causaban, o esos estremecimientos que sentían cuando las manos de James acariciaban la espalda de Severus y como el ya mencionaba hacia lo mismo con el más alto.

—¿Severus?

El doncel observo los ojos marrones brillosos del príncipe.—¿Si?—Le respondió.

—¿Te sientes feliz ahora?—Preguntó besando sus labios nuevamente.

Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron aún más de lo que estaban, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir las caricias de este en su mejillas.—Si, lo estoy.

James suspiró agarró al doncel de la mano.—Vamos.—Lo jalo del brazo para continuar con la caminata.

—¿A dónde?—Le pregunto Severus mientras se dejaba guiar.

James de detuvo, beso sus labios nuevamente. Sólo fue un leve toque.—Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus enarco una ceja al escuchar la petición de James, asintió curioso y se dejó guiar entre los pasillos hasta una salón que se encontraba ocultó en el tercer piso en la esquina de uno de los pasillos del Castillo. Cuando entró el doncel observó el lugar al que había llegado estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas desde retratos hasta baúles, incluso había ropa doblaba sobre estos.

—¿Tú novia no se enojara si se entera que estamos en el lugar en donde ambos se encuentran?—Le preguntó a James mientras tomaba asiento en un largo sofá de colores rojos y dorados.

James soltó un suspiró y tomo asiento junto al doncel.—En realidad el lugar en donde me encuentro con ella es otro, esta sala me la enseñaron los elfos hace mucho tiempo y después del jardín este es mi segundo lugar en donde encuentro paz. Nisiquiera ella sabe que esto existe.

Severus asintió mientras miraba como James se rebuscada algo en el bolsillo y de este sacaba un pequeño cofrecito cubierto de terciopelo color rojo y cuando este lo abrió había un anillo se oro pero con una piedra de color negro en el centro de este.—Me dijiste que el color negro es tú favorito y aunque pensé en regalarte un vestido no creo que pudieras usarlo así que...—El anillo se deslizó por uno los dedos de la mano derecha de Severus.—Un anillo es algo que si podrías usar siempre y tiene algo negro.

El doncel de cabello negro observo la joya que ya era suya. Era hermosa y bueno, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas nunca, nunca, había recibido ninguna prenda de ese estilo con un significado como tal.—Sera mi mayor tesoro—le aseguró acariciando la joya de color negro —Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Sev—Las manos de James acariciaron con dulzura las mejillas pálidas del slytherin.—Por tu consejos.

Severus río al escucharlo, los labios de ambos se juntaron sin dudarlo y sus lenguas no tardaron en acariciarse. James sintió de nuevo aquella sensación, se sentía volar cuando sus labios y de los de Severus se tocaban.—Eres hermoso...

Severus suspiró en medio del besó, sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse y deslizó sus brazos sobre los hombros del varón.—Lo sé.—respondió, James río por la sinceridad en las palabras del otro. El doncel se estremeció levemente cuando sintió las manos de este acariciar su espalda. El beso seguía, las caricias de sus lenguas, sus estremecimientos. Ambos chicos se removieron sobre el sofá, Severus se acercó aún más al cuerpo de James. Su pecho pego con el del príncipe, sus dedos estaban enterrados en el cabello de este y...—Hmm...

James y Severus se separaron. Agitados, el calor y el placer estaba adueñándose poco a poco de sus cuerpos.—C-creo que deberíamos detenernos.—Le murmuró al doncel y lo observo asentir. Aún así ambos no se apartaron del otro, los brazos de James estaban rodeando la cintura de Severus y los brazos de Severus lo rodeaban los hombros de James.

—Si, d-debemos.—Le contestó el Doncel pero las palabras y las intenciones murieron rápidamente. James junto nuevamente sus labios con los de Severus y este no se quedó atrás. Los labios de ambos se acariciaban con suavidad como si quisieran saborear y grabarse el sabor del contrario, el sonido chicloso de los besos, las succiones y las respiraciones de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquel recinto.

James atrajo aún más a Severus hacia el y sim notarlo el chico de vestiduras rojas terminó sentado sobre su regazo, y cuando sintió el peso del trasero de este sobre su entrepierna fue consiente de su situación. Su miembro estaba despierto e hinchado. El príncipe suspiró, se mordió los labios deteniendo el besó. Su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza.—Creo que...

—¿Hmn?—Murmuró el doncel extasiado por las caricias y besos.

James trago ruidoso. Severus dejo hacer por completo su peso sobre él sin ser consciente de la forma en como esto afectaba al príncipe.—Severus...

—¿Qué?—Preguntó sosteniendo el rostro de James con ambas manos. El príncipe estaba tan rojo como él.

James suspiró mientras sus labios eran llenados por besos pequeños, sus caricias sobre la espalda de Severus continuaron. El calor aumentaba y sus deseos aún más.—Severus, y-yo ahora mismo estoy en un aprieto.—Le informó abochornado.

—¿Aprieto?—Repitió ahora confundido el de cabello negros y observó al de cabello corto asentir.—¿Qué..?

—He... ya sabes, ahí abajo—Le dijo con las mejillas de enrojecidas.—creo que tantos besos me hicieron efecto.

Severus soltó una risita por lo dicho. Se removió sobre James haciéndole jadear y sintiendo en ese momento el endurecimiento bajó él. Y aunque sabía que no era correcto. Tenía curiosidad y bueno...

—S-severus..—James enterró sus uñas en la tela roja que cubría el cuerpo del prince. El príncipe mordió sus labios con fuerza mientras sentía las caricias que era proporcionadas sobre su miembro, Severus estaba acariciándole con suavidad a tal punto de hacerlo enloquecer. James observo los ojos negros del Doncel y la sonrisa suave de este. NUNCA. Nunca había sido tocado de esa forma. Si bien llevaba más de dos años de noviazgo con Lily lo único que había siempre entre ambos eran besos. Nunca habían llegado a algo tan intimo y si bien se había besado con su novia una cantidad de veces nunca había llegado a ese punto de...—Ah...

James abrió un poquitín la piernas para que aquella mano le acariciara mejor y sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada más manos que hace minutos atrás acariciaban la espalda de Severus bajaron sin pudor pero con algo de timidez hasta el trasero del Doncel.

James observó a Severus suspirar. Los toques de este se detuvieron, y si bien el príncipe no se quejó, se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando la mano de Severus sostuvo una de las suyas. El príncipe se sobresalto cuando su mano fue introducida bajo la tela del vestido. Su palma ahora tocaba una zona que Jamás el había tocado. James sintió la humedad en sus dedos y cuando Severus empujó contra estos mientras reanudaba las caricias sobre su miembro no dudo en complacer al que estaba sobre él.

El principe acarició sobre la ropa interior aquella zona húmeda, los donceles tenían una anatomía interesante. Tenían pene pero no tan grande como los de un varón como tal y a escasos centímetros de sus testículos había una entrada por los cual eran especiales y centímetros después de está, su esfínter.

James miró con fascinación las expresiones de Severus mientras lo tocaba. La ropa interior de este le estorbaba y el prince pensaba lo mismo. Sin vergüenza y con curiosidad por ver aún más las expresiones del Doncel James introdujo uno de sus dedos con total cuidado en la entrada de Severus.

Severus detuvo sus caricias sobre James, sus manos se aferraron a la túnica del príncipe mientras sentía al dedo enterrarse por completo. Su cuerpo tembló y sin poder evitarlo llevado por placer se movió contra él.

James sentía que se correría sin necesidad de ser estimulado. El rostro contorsionado de Sev mientras le tocaba era suficiente pero quiso complacer aún más al de cabello largó, sacó su dedo totalmente humedeció por el líquido lubricante que era expulsado de la entrada del Doncel. Severus lo jaloneo pero James no lo hizo esperar tanto cuando hizo que dos dedos entrarán en el slytherin.

—¡A-ah!—el Doncel se removió y brinco sobre los dedos que lo acariciaban. James se extasió mientras era el quien dirigía aquel especuló. Los jadeos de Severus y los suyos propios eran lo suficientemente altos para hacer eco en el aquel salón. Ambos chicos unieron sus bocas nuevamente, mientras el toque movimiento seguía. El gryffindor y slytherin se introdujeron en aquel mundo que había creado mientras se tocaban. Mientras se besaban.

El salón en el que se encontraban comenzó a cambiar. Los baúles desaparecieron, la ropa sobre estos también. El antiguo sofá en el que se encontraban cambió transformándose en una enorme cama de la cuales no fueron consientes minutos después.

La espalda de James tocó el colchón cuando su espalda no encontró nada en lo cual apoyarse. El príncipe y Doncel se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Como si estuvieran pensando o decidiendo si detenerse en ese punto o seguir. James retiró de sus del interior del Doncel, sus dedos estaban complemente humedecidos y tanto el como Severus estaban faltos de oxígenos pero sus ansias por continuar era más grande que todo.

El doncel le sonrió al príncipe. Y James se imagino en tan solo en unos segundos el como sería la posible primera vez del chico que le acompañaba. No habría amor, no habrían besos ni palabras tiernas. Severus estaba comprometido con su tío y su tío amaba a alguien más. La primera vez del pelilargo sería fría, y seguramente sería abandonado después del acto en el lecho y luego cuando quedara embarazado no sería tocado nunca más. Nadie llegaría amarlo.

El príncipe no supo el por que aquello le afectó. El amaba a Lily y desde el inicio de su noviazgo creyó que la primera vez que diera ese gran paso sería con Lily, en la noche de su boda, pero en ese instante el sólo quería estar ahí. Con Severus, besarlo., acariciarlo, amarlo.—Severus yo...

—¿Sí?—La voz del Doncel era baja, afectada por el placer.—¿James?

Las orejas del príncipe estaban enrojecidas.—Yo... no es adecuado pero... yo, yo quiero...—las se estancaron en su garganta.—Quiero hacerte feliz esta noche p-para que la recuerdes siempre y sonrías cuando estés triste.

Severus sonrió y asintió al escucharlo.—hazme feliz, James.

El cuerpo del príncipe tembló por tal petición y el asintió tanto a sus deseos como a los del Doncel. Las posiciones cambiaron bruscamente. Severus ahora se encontraba bajo el de cabello cortó, los labios de ambos no tardaron en acariciarse nuevamente mientras James se había espacio entre sus piernas.

Nubes.

Se sentían en las nubes o en un burbuja en donde sólo reinaba la lujuria, el roce entre ambos chicos comenzó. Empujando contra el otro para buscar el máximo placer posible. Las Palmas de James estaban aferradas a las de caderas de Severus mientras empujaba contra este buscando placer, ambos querían desfallecer. Querían ahogarse aún más en aquella sensación de la que ahora eran prisioneros.

Jadeo, roce, beso, jadeo. Varón y Doncel se restregaban con fuerza. El cuerpo de Severus tembló bajo el príncipe, sus pierna estaban abiertas a la par y James estaba recostado entre estas.

Estaban nerviosos, eran un par de inexpertos. James había sido informado una y otra vez de aquel tema Y Severus, bueno. Lo sabía y no por su tío. Los libros no eran tan discretos como este. La ropa interior de Severus fue bajada por las manos temblorosas de James, la entrada palpitante y humedecida fue avistada por el príncipe haciendo que su miembro se irguiera aún más.

—V-voy h-hacerlo.—aunque James trato que su voz sonaba firme fallo rotundamente. Desabotono su pantalón y sintiendo vergüenza bajo su ropa interior dejando en completa evidencia su erección. Su miembro estaba erecto, endurecido e hinchado. Deseoso de...—N-no... 

El Doncel acarició la extensión endurecida. James empujó contra la mano que se movía con lentitud. Arriba abajo, arriba abajo. El príncipe suspiró pero cuando las caricias se detuvieron los hombros de James fueron rodearon nuevamente los brazos del Slytherin.

Su pecho tocó al contrario y besando sus labios escondió su rostro en el cuello de este. Con una de sus manos sostuvo la cintura del Doncel y con otra sostuvo su miembro, la punta de este acarició la húmeda entrada. Ambos jovencitos jadearon. James se olvidó de todo, de su novia, del amor que sentía por esta. De sus padres. De que era un príncipe. De todo.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos y abriendo sus labios levemente, jadeo cuando sintió el miembro del príncipe abrirse espacio dentro de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra que les este gustando la historia
> 
> ¿Qué creen que sucederá?


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Sigues enojada ?—Preguntó el duque al entrar a la pequeña salita de las habitaciones en la cual se alojaba con su sobrino. Makeda estaba sentada en un sillón con un libro en la mano, su presencia no era requerida en el baile así que había decidido quedarse allí.

—Severus no está aquí.—respondió evadiendo la pregunta por Damián. Makeda lo observo para luego regresar su vista al libro.—Su señoría.

Damián soltó un suspiró, agarro una silla y la arrastró para tomar asiento frente a la rubia.—Lo siento.—Expresó agarrando una de sus manos.—No quiero que sigas molesta conmigo. Sólo que.. tu sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo esto. Yo sólo quiero ser feliz contigo. La felicidad de Severus también me preocupa.

Makeda ladeo la vista al escuchar lo dicho por Damián.—No creó que este plan funcione—Murmuró cerrando el libro.—Severus no se ve feliz con esto, lo esta haciendo por que lo estás obligando.

Damián se acarició el ceño con la punta de sus dedos.—Ha el príncipe le agrada Severus, incluso se han besado.—Le comentó con cierta esperanza y una sonrisa.

—Un beso no significa amor.—Respondió Makeda al duque.—¿No te has detenido a pensar que el príncipe está utilizando todo esto para evitarse problemas con sus padres? ¿Para hacerles creer que han logrado su propósito?—Le preguntó Makeda.

Damián guardo silencio al escuchar los cuestionamientos de la rubia, no podía negar aquellas ideas. Makeda podía tener razón. El príncipe podría estar utilizando a su sobrino, podría...—Makeda, yo...—El duque trago ruidoso.—No tenemos que ser tan negativos.

—Si, no podemos.—La rubia respiro profundo.—Pero tenemos que ser realistas. Nosotros somos los únicos responsables de la felicidad de Severus, lo mejor... es que regresemos mañana mismo a Slytherin.

Damián se colocó de pié con brusquedad y se alejó de la rubia mientras se mordió los labios con fuerza.—Si lo hacemos, tendré que casarme con él, tendré que... hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, que no quiero hacerte pasar. Dave y tu ya han sufrido demasiado, nunca podré darles el lugar que se merecen.

—Dave no nos necesita, gana suficiente dinero en la guardia para hacer su vida y yo estoy bien, Damián. Entiendo tus ganas de querer unirnos, de que seamos una familia pero tu responsabilidad es Severus.—Le recordó.—Y la mía también, no la pedimos, y se que por el tuvimos que deshacer nuestros planes pero el no es culpable y estoy cansada de verlo sufrir y escucharlo decir que es un estorbo, tengo miedo... Que el tome una drástica decisión. Que decida...

—El no sería capaz de hacerlo.—Damián regresó su vista a Makeda.—El no sería capaz de terminar su vida.

—¿No? ¡¿No?! Hace horas atrás me dijo que lo haría para dejar de molestar.—Makeda fue traicionada por sus ojos, una cascadas de lágrimas salieron de estos empapando sus rostro.—No quiero que el muera, no quiero que verlo sufrir. No lo soportaría, Damián.

El duque se acercó a Makeda, y se agachó para que esta le viera a los ojos.—Te prometo que todo esto saldrá bien.

Makeda asintió, se limpió las lágrimas.—Espero que sea así por que si Severus llega a sufrir. Nosotros seremos los únicos culpables.

[...]

James jadeaba ruidosamente sobre la oreja de Severus mientras lo penetraba. La sensación era inimaginable, sensación que era imposible describir. La sensación de sentirse acogido, de sentirse caliente y húmedo era tan...—¿T-te duele? ¿S-Se siente bien?—Preguntó apartándose levemente. Maldita sea, James jadeo nuevamente pero no por el placer si no por la expresión del Doncel bajo él, Severus estaba rojo. Su piel había cambiado a un tono encantador, se estaba mordiendo labios y...—Eres hermoso, lo eres.—Dijo sin ser capaz de detener el vaivén. James acercó su rostro al de Severus y el doncel acarició su rostro.

Severus suspiró, sus labios tocaron los de James mientras se sentía estremecer por las embestidas de mas cuales era objetó, había leído que cantidad de veces que el sexo te proporcionaba una de las mejores sensaciones que podías sentir en la vida , h los libros no se equivocaron, el placer, el ardor, el cosquilleo era agónico.

—S-si... me gusta.—Murmuró, sus dedos se enterraron al cabello de James. Su cadera estaba siendo sostenida para hacer más firmes los movimientos y aunque sabía que en algún momento acabarían no quería que fuera tan pronto.—D-detente...

James tuvo que hacerlo, aunque su cuerpo, mente y alma le ordenaba lo contrario. Su nariz acarició la del Doncel mientras ambos se escuchaban respirar ruidosamente.—¿Sev?—Preguntó sin entender el por que de aquella decisión.

El doncel tragó ruidoso se removió aunque James continuaba dentro de él.—Q-quiero que este momento dure un poco más—Le pidió con cierta dulzura mientras besaba con cortos besos los labios del príncipe.—Y a- aunque se que es imposible, que incluso para mi lo es... lento ¿Podríamos hacerlo más lento?

James suspiró al escuchar aquella petición. No sabía si sería capaz de cumplirla pero lo haría. No sería un patán con Severus.—Lo intentaré.—Le respondió mientras se recostaba nuevamente sobre él. El príncipe beso lentamente al doncel mientras reanudaba sus movimientos contra este, James le encantaba la delgadez de los labios del Doncel, del olor a Vainilla de su piel y del sabor chocolate de su boca. Su bien eran cosas sencillas sentía que le hacían enloquecer aún más en ese momento.

Los temblores de Severus bajó lo él lo hacían querer perder el control. Quería escucharlo jadear. Quiera ver su expresión inundada de placer, quería poseerlo por completó.

James se movió lentamente y por primera vez desde que inició todo aquello fue consiente del sonido que provocaba su pelvis al chocar con el trasero de Severus, del chapoteo que se creaba cuando su miembro entraba y salía. Del sonido chicloso cuando su labios y los de Severus se juntaban, cuando se acariciaban, cuando sus lenguas se tocaban.

Adentró, afuera, adentró, afuera.

Lento, lento y más lento.

El vaivén lento había durado lo suficiente para hacerlos sentir desesperados. James besuqueo el cuello de Severus sin llegar a morderlo.—N-no.. puedo más.—Le murmuró al doncel en la oreja.—Siento que...

—Y-yo también.—Severus ahogó un grito cuando las embestidas aumentaron de fuerza. Los ojos negros del slytherin se humedecieron y algunas lagrimas se escaparon de su ojos. El doncel se movió contra él miembro que le penetraba, a tal punto que la fuerza sometida por ambos hizo rechinar la cama. Severus bajó su mano hasta su pequeño miembro y se acarició, nunca lo había hecho, nunca se había tocado tocada y menos mientras era observado por James.

El Doncel se tocó bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe mientras este trataba de contener el fuego que ardía en interior. James gruño, se movió rudamente contra el interior de este y mordiéndose los labios al punto de romperse uno de estos, se corrió.

Severus se arqueo levemente bajó James, su mano fue humedecida por su propio orgasmo y suspiró al sentir aquel líquido tibio en su interior. James cayó sobre su pecho y el doncel respirando ahogadamente acarició su espalda. Ambos rieron mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones. El príncipe alzo su rostro buscó los labios del Doncel y los beso.

Había sido increíble.

[...]

Makeda salió al corredor. Estaba preocupada. El baile estaba a punto de finalizar y Severus y el príncipe no aparecían. Damián había regresado junto a la reina en cambió ella se había quedado en la habitación con la esperanza de que Severus llegará directamente a esta pero no, aún no llegaba.

Makeda emprendió una caminata al tiempo que curioseaba el castillo. Era un lugar bastante elegante y muy cuidado. Estaba lleno de retratos y de objetos que posiblemente costaban cientos de galeones. Trato de no tocarlos pero si de contemplarnos.

La rubia suspiró, cruzó por otro pasillo mientras trataba de memorizar todo y no perderse. Lo cruzó y cuando estuvo llegando al final de este para seguir a otro notó que por este Severus y el príncipe regresaba.

Makeda carraspeo ruidosamente haciendo a ambos chicos sobresaltar. La rubia notó el labio roto del príncipe, el rostro sonrojado y sudado de ambos. Severus tenía sus labios levemente hinchados.—Estaba preocupada.—Dijo haciendo una reverencia.—su Alteza .—murmuró al príncipe.

James observó a Severus y el pelilargo le miro de vuelta.—Yo... Creo que es mejor que descanses.—Le pidió con voz baja pero Makeda escucho perfectamente.—Yo haré lo mismo.—Le informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Nunca lo olvidaré.

Severus asintió.—Yo tampoco.—Le contesto. El Doncel sintió el beso de James en su frente.—Hasta mañana, príncipe.

James río beso el dorso de su mano.—Hasta mañana, Severus.

Makeda y el doncel observaron al príncipe desaparecer entre los tantos pasillos que había en el corredor. Al rubia se acercó al doncel, la expresión en su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos. La tonta sonrisa en su rostro.—regresemos a la habitación.—Le pidió.

Severus asintió, trato de caminar lo más rápido posible sin que se notará mucho su extraño caminar. Sentía ardor en su zona baja pero aún se sentía en aquella nube placentera. Cuando llegaron, entraron en la habitación que le correspondía.

El Slytherin se acercó a su cama y tomo asiento con suavidad sobre esta mientras sonreía. Podía jurar que aún sentía el calor del miembro en James en su interior.

Makeda busco entre el baúl del chico uno de los tantos camisones para dormir. Se acercó a Severus y este se colocó de pié. Makeda quitó los tantos botones de la parte trasera del vestido y cuando lo quitó y lo vio casi desnudó al entregarle el camisón nunca espero ver aquello..

—¿S-severus?—Tartamudeo al ver las marcas en cintura del chico. Severus se colocó el camisón sin ayuda y subió a la cama para recostarse y arroparse.—Severus—Makeda trago ruidoso.—Severus dime por favor, por favor que tu no...

El Doncel sonrió y se acurruco contra las suaves telas en mas que se dormía.—¿No le dirás a mi tío, verdad?—Preguntó mientras le miraba.

Makeda trago ruidoso, para ella en ese momento había sido un error haber venido aquel país.—Ya regresó...—La nana salió de la habitación con rapidez, Severus se acomodó quedando sentado sobre la cama. Makeda no demoro mucho. Cuando regresó traía entre sus manos un pequeño frasquito el cual contenía un líquido de color rojizo. La rubia tomo siento en la orilla de la cama y se lo entregó al chico.—Bébelo.—Le pidió

Severus no se detuvo a preguntar que era aquello. El confiaba ciegamente en su nana, destapó el frasquito y lo llevó a su boca bebiendo todo el contenido.—Sabe... asqueroso.

Makeda sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y sonrió, aquello era un brebaje que utilizaba desde hace años para evitar quedar embarazada. Había llevado algunos con ella e hizo bien.—Me gusta tu sonrisa, mi amor.—Le dijo acariciando su rostro.—Amo verte sonreír. Te amo ¿Sabes?—Le murmuró, incapaz de dañar su noche. Incapaz de borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. De destruir lo que parecía felicidad.

El de cabello largó sonrió aún más. Agarro a su nana por el brazo y la hizo subir por completo a la cama. Cuando Makeda lo estuvo, se recostó junto al chico y este se acurruco a ella.—Yo también te amo, mamá.


	12. Chapter 12

James gruño al sentir varios toqueteos sobre su hombro para ser despertado. El príncipe había dormido de las mil maravillas y sentía que nada, NADA sería capaz de arruinar aquella sensación reconfortante que sentía, bostezo, busco sus lentes y se acomodó para quedar sentado y así ver al sirviente que le había despertado pero nunca espero ver a Lily ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó sobresaltado, el chico bajo de la cama pero cuando intento agarrar la mano de Lily está la alzo, abofeteándolo.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago? ¡Vengo a ver a mi novio! Por que estos últimos días se ha olvidado de mi.—Lily gritó, y su rostro enrojeció tanto como su cabello.—Me dejaste plantada en nuestro lugar secreto el día del baile con slytherin. No apareciste al día siguiente y ayer en el baile de Hufflepuff tampoco ¡Quiero saber que está sucediendo, James! Al parecer te olvidaste de mi para hacerte muy amiguito del Doncel que tanto le ha gustado a tu madre.

El de lentes se acarició la mejilla sintiendo el ardor producto del golpe que la chica le había dado.— Sabes muy bien que en los dos primeros bailes me escapé para estar contigo ¡no podía hacerlo una tercera vez, Lily! Estoy pendiendo ahora mismo de la punta de un hilo. No quiero tener más problemas con mis padres, lo único que quiero es solucionar los problemas que existen.

—¿Problemas dices? ¡Si ya no hay problemas! En el castillo y en el pueblo afirman que te casaras con ese chico.—Los ojos verdes de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia.—Y como mi novio no me ha buscado para darme una explicación, tuve que venir a buscarlas yo misma.

James soltó un largo suspiró. La sensación agradable había desaparecido.—No voy a casarme con Severus, Lily. Es mi amigo y me ha dado muchos consejos, no puedo ser descortés, y menos de la forma tan especial en la que me ha tratado.

—Vaya, incluso ya lo tuteas ¡Hay una diferencia en entre doncel y yo, James! Yo soy tu novia y ese  
imbécil que te trata “especial" no.

James observó a Lily, la rabia comenzó a crecer también en él.—No tienes por que insultarlo, Lily ¿Quieres saber? ¡¿Quieres saber que es lo que “ese imbécil" me ha aconsejado?—Le preguntó pero la chica no asintió ni respondía, lo único que hacía está era que sus lágrimas humedecieran más su rostro.—Que te escoja a ti, Lily. Que sea feliz contigo ¡Que deje todo por ti! Para que no me vuelva un amargado! ¡Qué tú sólo eres mi bienestar! ¡y que si vales todo lo dejé! Eso es, Lily, eso.

La pelirroja tembló al escuchar cada una de las palabras que había expresado su novio, Lily se acercó a James y escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras aferraba sus dedos al camisón de este.—¡Tienes que entenderme!—Le dijo alzando el rostro para que le viera.—¡No sabes la burlas que he recibido estos últimos días! ¡El que todos decían que mi novio se casaría con el alguien mas y yo que jamás sería… su esposa!   
James ladeo el rostro al escucharlo. Sintió entonces como los dedos de Lily sostenían su rostro, el príncipe la miro y al chica junto sus labios con él. Lily no sabía a chocolate como Severus, sus labios sabían a té, aunque no podía decir cuál té, seguramente era aquel ordinario qué estaba destinado a los sirvientes. El príncipe apartó el rostro terminando el besó.

—Mis padres están molestos conmigo, estoy a un paso de ser expulsado de este reino, de perder a mi familia. Le he llevado la contraria a mis padres para estar contigo, y si acepte el que se realizarán los bailes es por que luego de esto, hablaría con ellos para casarme contigo y si me marchaba de aquí al menos tendría el consuelo de saber que podría mantener un contacto con ellos, Lily. Tu lo sabes bien y no es necesario que yo lo repita, aún así aquí estoy diciéndotelo ¡TIENES QUE CONFIAR EN MI!—le gritó.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquel gritó, asintió temblorosa mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que salían de su rostro. James nunca le había gritado—Yo.. Tienes razón, lo siento.—Dijo limpiándose la humedad de su rostro.—P-por favor, no te molestes c-conmigo.

James observó a su novia, Lily llevaba el cabello suelto y su típico traje de sirvienta. Y aunque para el algo tan vil no era tan importante no pudo evitar hacer la comparación, ella y Severus eran tan diferentes, sus presencias no podían ser comparadas.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, Lily. Ya no quiero más problemas y no quiero ganarme otro si te encuentran aquí.

La pelirroja asintió, se acercó nuevamente a su novio para besar sus labios pero James no lo permitió, si no que ladeo el rostro para que esta besara su mejilla.

Lily no lo dijo pero aquel gesto le dolió.—Te amo.—Le recordó y dando media vuelta se marchó.   
James tomó asiento en su cama cuando ya quedó solo, llevo nuevamente su mano a su mejilla. Aquello había dolido pero no tanto como la desconfianza de Lily y aunque… habían sucedido todas esa cosas con Severus, y aunque lo había besado y tocado más de lo imaginable no se sentía culpable, no sentía que le había fallado a alguien.   
[…]

La reina cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodía que Severus estaba tocando para ella en el arpa. Su melodía favorita estaba siendo tocada y le encantaba aún más al descubrir que está también era la del chico.

—Es hermosa.—Euphemia sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las contuvo hasta que está finalizó.—¡Bravo!—La reina se colocó de pié mientras aplaudía efusivamente.—Eres muy talentoso, amor.

—Gracias su Majestad.—Severus hizo reverencia, aquella tarde estaba vestido de un color perlado tanto que se podía decir que era blanco sin serlo, para su suerte no llevaba velo pero el vestido que lucía llevaba una larga cola que tenía que sostener levemente a la hora de caminar y una corona de flores que pesaba más que una corona de verdad.   
Damián sonrió satisfecho, la reina estaba en la palma de su mano y sólo faltaba el veredicto final. Y él necesitaba saberlo ya.

—Su Majestad, quiero agradecerle por la hospitalidad con la que fuimos recibidos. Mi sobrino y yo estamos muy honrados por esto pero.. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.   
Euphemia suspiró y asintió.—Oh si, bueno sobre eso yo—la reina miró a Severus.—¿Podrías dejarnos solos, cielo?

El chico asintió se colocó de pié y salió de la habitación. El doncel no se detuvo a escuchar tras la puerta, sabía muy bien lo que le diría la reina a su tío. Así qué, sabiendo que aquella sería su última vez en el castillo decidió dar un paseo por éste perdiéndose nuevamente entre los pasillos.

—¡Auch!   
Severus sintió como alguien caía al abrirse tras él una de las tantas puertas que habían en el corredor. Cuando se volteó descubrió qué la misma chica que le había ayudado a conseguir su habitación hace días atrás había tropezado con la cola de su vestido.—lo siento.—Le dijo acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el brazo—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó.   
Lily cuando lo vio, se sintió tan embobada como la primera vez que lo había visto, es que …¡Era bellísimo! a la pelirroja sólo le bastó segundos para caer en cuenta de que ese Doncel era el que la reina había escogido para posible pareja de James. No supo como sentirse en ese momento y por primera vez sintió miedo de ser dejada, de ser desplazada ¿Cómo podía ella competir contra… él?—Yo… Si, mi lord. Disculpe mi descuido, pise su vestido.

Severus le ayudó a ponerse de pié—no te preocupes, la ropa se lava.—Le recordó a al chica y suspiro.—Discúlpame a mi por mi largó y arrastrado vestido.

Lily sonrió al escuchar aquello, observó como estaba vestido, su largo cabellos, las joyas sencillas que llevaba encima, realmente Lily no sabía que palabra utilizar para definir la forma en como el doncel se veía.—No se disculpe, mi lord. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

Severus negó.—Solo estoy dando un paseo, ya es mi último día en el Castillo.

La chica asintió y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Su novio no había mentido, James realmente la quería.—Espero que haya disfrutado su estadía aquí.

Severus sonrió levemente.—La disfruté.

[…]   
Makeda abrió la puerta de la habitación al está ser tocada en varias ocasiones.—Su Alteza—La rubia hizo reverencia al ver al príncipe al pie de la puerta.—El duque ni su sobrino están aquí.

James suspiró con desilusión seguramente este estaba junto a su madre.—Ya veo.—murmuró, quería tener unos minutos a solas con él. Los últimos.—Gracias.

—Príncipe..—Makeda evitó qué este se fuera, necesitaba hablar con él.—Yo, quiero comentarle algo, si… No es mucha molestia.

—No lo es.—Le respondió, la rubia abrió la puerta para que él entrará y tomará asiento en uno de las sillas que estaban en la salita que comunicaba a las dos habitaciones.—Yo… Se lo que Severus y usted hicieron.

James cayó sentado al suelo al fijarse a la hora de tomar asiento y menos con esa noticia. El príncipe observó con cierto miedo a la mujer de bonito aspecto.—Yo…

—No reprendí a Severus por que fui incapaz de borrar la sonrisa qué tenía. Pocas veces lo he visto sonreír así aunque cuando regresemos a Slytherin y pasen los días lo regañare, lo que hicieron, lo que ustedes hicieron no fue adecuado y estoy aquí para decírselo.—Makeda taladro con la mirada al príncipe.—Severus es mi hijo, no lo parí, pero lo es y quiero advertirle algo, si usted hizo esto porque quiere divertirse con mi niño, por que está engañando a sus padres y haciéndoles creer que está dispuesto a dejar a su novia por Severus, le digo que Sev tiene alguien que lo defendería con su vida.

James tragó ruidoso al escuchar a la mujer prácticamente amenazarle. El príncipe se colocó de pié.—Yo.. le juro que jamás haría algo tan cruel cómo eso, he encontrado en Severus un apoyo, un consejo, un amigo y le juro por mi honor que sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

La rubia asintió al escuchar las palabras sinceras del príncipe.—Esperó que se así, su Alteza.   
James se acercó a la puerta junto a la mujer para salir de aquel lugar.—Yo, Severus me contó sobre el Duque y usted.

Makeda enarco una ceja.—No creo que nada de eso le afecte a usted.   
James suspiró largamente.—Usted tiene razón pero… Estoy en una situación parecida a la suya. Yo sería el Duque y mi novia sería usted.—Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.—no quiero ser imprudente pero me gustaría un consejo.

La rubia escuchó con sorpresa la petición del príncipe.—¿Consejo? ¿En qué quiere ser aconsejado?—Le preguntó sin dejar su voz sería.   
James observó a la mujer a los ojos.—Amo a mi novia y ella me ama a mí pero yo no sé si realmente es correcto sentirme así , yo no quiero perder a mis padres por estar con ella, no me malinterprete. No me importa el dinero, ni la corona, se que es necesario pero no me importa yo… Sólo quiero ser feliz junto a ella pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, mis padres mis primos, mis tíos yo… No quiero abandonar todo por ella.

Makeda escuchó atentamente al príncipe y por segundos sintió compasión por el chico y no pudo evitar ver reflejado a Damián en él.—Su Alteza, no esta mal sentirse así. Es su familia y usted no debe renunciar a ella ni su novia a la suya.

La rubia suspiró.— Ni ella ni usted pueden obligarse a decidir entre su familia o él otro, porque si lo hacen significa que realmente no hay amor. Yo jamás le pedí a Damián que renunciará a su vida o su familia a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasad, jamás le he reclamado algo, el verdadero amor lo supera todo y nunca hay dudas, todo se basa en la confianza.

James asintió a las palabras de la mujer, tal vez era las palabras que buscaba escuchar. Necesitaba reflexionar.

—Gracias

—No es nada y mi último consejo, no puede pedirle a alguien más de lo que le puede dar. Si su novia lo ama de verdad lo querrá a usted, sin título, sin tierras, sin dinero, y usted también debe quererla de la misma forma, sólo piense si ella esta arriesgado lo mismo que usted, porque no sería justo que usted perdiera mucho y ella nada.


	13. Chapter 13

Damián entró contento a la salita que daba con las habitaciones, si bien esperaba mejores noticias, entendía el porque la reina quería hacer las cosas así y él, a la espera de que todo resultará tal como ella deseaba, había decidido sin queja alguna seguir el plan de su majestad—Mañana regresaremos a Slytherin.

Makeda asintió mientras Damián tomaba asiento junto a ella. Si iban a regresar eso significaba que…—El plan no funcionó ¿No es así?—Preguntó con interés, pero la sonrisa de Duque la hizo sentir más confundida. Damián sostuvo el rostro de la mujer de cabello rubio, bajo su rostro y la beso.

—El plan sigue, la reina le hará una visita a nuestro rey, su hermano, dentro de dos semanas, pretexto adecuado para que su hijo le acompañe. En slytherin se quedará al menos una semana y con esa esperábamos que el príncipe decida por si mismo a Severus—Le Explicó a Makeda llenando su rostro de besos.—La reina adora a Severus, y él príncipe…

—Él estuvo aquí—le dijo Makeda a Damián, el suceso de ayer había estado atormentado sus pensamientos quería con todo su corazón decirle a su pareja lo ocurrido pero… no creía que era lo más adecuado sería el pretexto adecuado para que él príncipe Y Severus se casarán. Y ella no quería que su niño se casará por obligación, si no por amor y por las palabras del príncipe, la duda en su voz la había detenido a contarle todo a Damián. Ella también sentía que había una posibilidad de que este escogiera a Severus y esperaba que se hiciera realidad. 

Damián sonrió.—Seguramente buscando a Severus. Ah.. ¡Necesito que todo esto salga bien, Makeda! Si resulta favorable, nosotros podremos casarnos y Dave dejaría la Guardia y se haría duque.—murmuró contento lleno de ilusión. No sólo por el futuro de su hijo y la mujer que amaba si no también de su sobrino—y Severus, el también sería feliz, se que será así. 

La rubia sonrió al escuchar lo último, se acurruco en el pecho del Duque.—Todos los seremos, mi amor.

[…]

Severus poso sus brazos sobre los hombros del príncipe mientras ambos se besaban, estaban en el jardín del Castillo, alejados de la mirada de los otros. James acarició la espalda del Doncel hasta bajar a su trasero y apretarlo, Severus mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del príncipe pero ambos no tardaron en unir sus bocas nuevamente.—Creo que extrañaré esto…

James suspiró, y cuando el y Severus se separaron no dudo en acariciar el rostro del mas bajo.—Y yo te extrañaré a ti.

Severus río al escuchar al príncipe. Se acurruco a su cuerpo y el fue capaz de sentirse seguro en los brazos del príncipe. Regresaría a Slytherin, seguiría con su vida y sus planes.—Te invitare a mi boda.—Le aseguró.—No creo poder ir a la tuya, pero tu a la mía si podrás ir.

James quiso sonreír, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No al recordar lo que planeaba le Slytherin.—Estaré ahí.—Le prometió.—Pero sólo sí me prometes algo. 

—¿Y eso sería?—Preguntó, los brazos de James aun rodeaban su cintura y los suyos aún rodeaban el cuello de este. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le hubiera gustado quedarse en el castillo y ser escogido por James pero el nunca tendría tal suerte, la suerte la había abandonado el día de su nacimiento.

—Que vivirás, no quiero que sigas ese plan absurdo que creaste.—Pidió con sinceridad el príncipe al hermoso doncel de larga cabellera negra.—No puedes hacerlo.

—James, lo que me pides es imposible. No le temo a la muerte, además, conmigo vivo sería un impedimento a los deseos de mi tío, él quiere que su hijo llegue a ser duque y no estoy hablando del hijo que él y yo tendríamos.—Le recordó.—Además mi nana es todo para mi. No quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para su felicidad.

James negó al escuchar lo que era para el cosas absurdas.—Tu nana te adora, Severus y ella daría su vida entera por ti. Además, es un plan cobarde. ¿Piensas suicidarte y dejar un niño que te necesitará? ¿Cómo alguna vez tu necesitaste a tus padres?—Le preguntó.—No puedes hacerle eso.

Severus bajó sus brazos de los hombros del príncipe, su rostro enrojeció.—Ellos me lo hicieron a mi.—Siseo como si de una serpiente se tratara.—Además tendrá a mi tío, que será su padre y mi nana y mi primo Dave. Ellos lo cuidaran, Será feliz.

—No creo que lo sea cuando descubra que su madre se suicidó.—Exclamó James.

Severus se mordió los labios con fuerza, se sentía como si estuviera siendo acusado—El pedirme eso, es como si yo te pidiera que dejaras a tu novia y te casaras conmigo ¿Lo harías, James? ¡¿Lo harías?!—Le preguntó agarrándole de la túnica, los ojos negros del Doncel se habían humedecido.—No lo harías. Así como tu quieres ser feliz con ella, yo también quiero serlo y morir es todo lo que yo deseo.

Molesto, James ladeo el rostro, no entendía el empeño de este por querer solucionar todo de aquella manera tan drástica. Trato de buscar una solución, de evitar de que este hiciera tal cosa en un futuro pero no encontraba ninguna.. –Cásate conmigo.

Severus alzo el rostro para observar los café del príncipe.—¿Qué?

—Que te cases conmigo.—Le pidió viéndole a los ojos fijamente, nisiquiera sabía el por que de sus arranque en aquella propuesta, pero James sabía algo, no quería enterarse en un futuro que aquel hermoso doncel estaba muerto. No quería que este muriera, Severus era especial, lo sentía.

Severus negó, el doncel se acarició la frente al escuchar la propuesta por parte de su Alteza Real.—James, hey. No te tienes que arruinar tu vida para intentar solucionar la mía, tu serás feliz con tu novia y yo.. bueno, a mi manera—Severus alzo sus brazos y acarició el rostro del príncipe.—Te puedo asegurar que he sido feliz desde que llegué aquí, te has convertido en un gran amigo y te he contado cosas que jamás le he contado a nadie, me has hecho sentir cosas nuevas y el momento que compartimos fue tan…—el doncel guardo silencio sonriendo.—gracias, me has hecho muy feliz. 

James fue abrazado por el Doncel y el le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. El príncipe besó la frente del Slytherin mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía salvarlo? ¿Cómo? Cuando el abrazo finalizó, James bajo su rostro para besar nuevamente al doncel. Lo beso largamente, acariciándose el uno al otro subiéndose a la misma nube de lujuria y pasión, pero esta vez ambos sabían que no podían dejarse llevar.—Tu… también me haz hecho feliz, Severus.

El doncel sonrió y colocándose de puntillas busco nuevamente los labios del príncipe.

[…]

Flemaont se acostó en la enorme cama que compartía con su esposa. La noche ya había llegado y estaba agotado de cada uno de los asuntos que había tenido que atender aquel día, muchos pensaban que ser rey sólo era tener una corona o estar sentado en el trono, ser rey era uno de los trabajos más difíciles del mundo o al menos así pensaba él.—Tus invitados ¿Cuándo se marcharán?

Euphemia entrecerró los ojos, una de sus doncellas le ayudaba a quitarse el apretado corcel mientras otra buscaba su camisón para dormir.—Mañana.

Flemaont asintió.—Perfecto, necesito tu ayuda. Haré un baile, no ahora, si no dentro de un dos meses pero invitare a todos los reinos cercanos y lejanos para presentar a Frank como mi heredero.—Le murmuró.—Manda hacer las invitaciones.—Le ordenó.

La reina suspiró, se colocó el camisón y ordenó a sus doncellas marcharse. Cuando la reina y el rey quedaron solos, está subió a la cama.—Sigues sin tenerme fe—Exclamó Euphemia con decepción.—Pensé que me apoyarías.

—Lo hice, te ayude. Hicimos tus cuatro bailes, alojamos a toda la nobleza de los cuatro reinos cercanos. Querida, hice todo lo que me pediste pero al final nada resultó.—Le recordó el rey arrojándose.

—Aún no.—Exclamó Euphemia.

Flemaont enarcó una ceja.—¿Aún no? ¿Es que acaso piensas seguir esta locura? Euphemia, James a decidido y ya me cansé de tratar que entre en razón.—Le expresó.—Perderá sus títulos y todo lo que con el nació, que se case con su novia si quiere pero lejos de aquí. Le daremos un saco de oro para que haga su vida en otro reino pero jamás, jamás, podrá tener contacto con nosotros.

Euphemia se dio la vuelta en la cama que dormía dándole la espalda al rostro de su esposo.—No quiero perder a mi hijo.—Dijo mientras sus ojos humedecían.—Es lo único que tengo.

—Me tienes a mi, él ya no nos necesita. Mañana hablaremos con él, es mejor dejar los puntos sobre la mesa.

Euphemia con las lágrimas ya deslizándose fuera de sus ojos, asintió.


	14. Chapter 14

Flemaont tomó asiento en su habitual trono y Euphemia decidió quedarse de pie junto a su marido. James estaba frente a sus padres, no hablo de primero si no que espero a que estos hablarán, el príncipe sabía bien del porque requerían su presencia en el enorme salón.—¿y bien?—Pregunto Flemaont.—Después de los bailes, después de conocer a ese doncel de slytherin que sería perfecto para ser tu pareja ¿Qué escoges? ¿tu deber o la chica que dices amar?

El príncipe tragó ruidoso.—Yo… yo quiero estar con Lily —Aunque trato de mostrar firmeza fue imposible, el mismo fue capaz de escuchar la duda en su voz. Sólo hacia lo que el creía que quería, pero no verdaderamente lo que sentía—pero no quiero alejarme de ustedes.

El rey soltó un fuerte carcajada e ignorando aquello último observo a su esposa.—ahí tienes, querida. Tu hijo ha escogido la pobreza en vez de la riqueza, en ser un campesino más que ser rey—le murmuró.—No soy yo quien destruye tu corazón con tu crueldad si no él.

James observó el sufrimiento en el rostro de su madre no sólo por las palabras de su padre si no por las suyas mismas.—Madre…

La reina respiro profundo, su cuerpo tembló, había conservado la esperanza. Su hijo parecía adorar a Severus, pero tal vez no había sido suficiente tiempo el que compartieron para que su hijo lo escogiera así que esperaba a Merlín que James aceptará su propuesta y su esposo también.—Yo, amado esposo te suplico que me des una última oportunidad.

Flemaont frunció el ceño.—¿Una última oportunidad? ¡Si le hemos dado muchas! ¡Es hora de poner las cosas en orden!—Grito y Euphemia se encogió levemente.—Firmaras un acta en donde renuncias a tu título de príncipe, tendrás una semana para irte de aquí con tu novia, si queréis casarse podrán hacerlo pero no aquí, y no traten de mantener contacto con nosotros ya que seréis ignorados, como una muestra de piedad les obsequiare una casa y un saco de oro en el Reino en el que decidan hacer su vida.

Euphemia soltó un sollozo, se agachó a los pies de su esposo en forma de súplica, no quería perder a James, no quería.—por favor, por favor Démosle está última oportunidad.—Suplico agarrando a su esposo de la rodilla.—Te juro que está vez el escogerá bien. D-dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Tom, mi hermano el rey de Slytherin. Estoy segura que si James y Severus comparten más tiempo ambos se enamoran y nuestro hijo vera aún más las virtudes del chico.

James sintió su corazón doler al ver el rosto humedecido de su madre y el rostro enojado de su padre. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Lo estaba? ¿Lily realmente valía la pena para perder a sus padres de esa manera? El príncipe observó a su madre y su súplica, no quería verla así. 

—¿Esperar dos semanas? ¡¿Cuando ya dentro de una dejaría de darnos problemas?!—Cuestionó el rey a su esposa.—no quiero hacerte sufrir, Euphemia pero ya estoy harto. He firmado el acta donde nombró a Frank como mi sucesor y dentro de unos días será anunciado como príncipe de Gryffindor es hora de que James deje de serlo.

James sintió el odio impregnado entre las palabras de su padre, si bien pensó que su decisión era la mejor estaba comenzando a sentir que no era así. No quería perder a sus padres, no quería llegar a ese extremo. James sintió la mirada de su padre sobre la de él haciéndole tragar ruidosamente.

—Una semana, Euphemia. Te daré una semana. Los Slytherin se marcharán dentro de una hora ¿No es así?—Preguntó y observo el asentir de su esposa.—Te marcharas junto a ellos y llevarlas contigo a nuestro hijo, te alojaras en el castillo de su hermano junto a James y desde tu llegada tendrás una semana para que él cambio de opinión, a tu regreso no habrán más oportunidades, todo dependerá de él. Si escoge al chico ha de traerlo con él y la boda se realizará de inmediato, pero si escoge a la chica se irá con ella a tan solo horas de su llegada.

Euphemia sonrió entre las lagrimas y asintió.—Tu aceptas todo esto ¿Verdad, mi amor?—Murmuró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

James escuchó a su madre, el plan de su padre. ¿Debería aceptar? ¿o no? Si, lo aceptaría. Tendría más tiempo de pensar y de escoger, si realmente valía la pena perder todo por estar con Lily, él… ya no se sentía seguro de sus acciones, pensamientos y sentimientos—Aceptó.

[…]

Makeda terminó de doblar los vestidos para luego guardarlos dentro del baúl en el que serían transportados.—Ya está todo listo.—Le dijo a Severus el cual iba de vestido gris y una larga trenza que llegaba a cintura. Estaban listos para partir.—tu tío dentro de poco…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a Makeda, Damián había entrado y parecía querer saltar de felicidad.—A que no se imaginan, les tengo buenas noticias. Mejor dicho, excelentes noticias.

—¿Y esas serían?—Pregunto el doncel sentado en la orilla de la cual fue su cama en el enorme castillo. 

—La reina y el príncipe viajarán con nosotros.—Anunció acercándose a Makeda y abrazándole.—Al parecer el plan de la reina no salió tal cual como ella esperaba, el rey quiere una repuesta lo más rápido posible, así que nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo necesario para que el príncipe te escoja, él a aceptado la petición de su padre. Hasta yo lo pensaría un poquito mejor, el nació con todo y no creo que la vida de plebeyo le agrade mucho.

Severus guardo silencio ¿Dudando? ¿James estaba dudando? No entendía el porqué, si bien era un cambio abrupto de vida sabía bien que el príncipe y la chica que tenía por novia podrían superar cualquier cosa pero…

“Cásate conmigo”

Severus recordó la petición de la cual fue objeto el día de ayer. James no había dudado en pedirle matrimonio por lo que este describía como planes descabellados.

—Esta dudando.—Murmuró Makeda a Severus al verlo tan silencioso.—Ayer el vino aquí y me hizo varias preguntas. 

—Eso no me lo dijiste.—Damián hizo que Makeda se volteará para que le viera a los ojos.—¿De que hablaron tu y el príncipe? 

“Amo a mi novia y ella me ama a mí pero yo no sé si realmente es correcto sentirme así , yo no quiero perder a mis padres por estar con ella, no me malinterprete. 

No me importa el dinero, ni la corona, se que es necesario, pero no me importa yo… Sólo quiero ser feliz junto a ella pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, mis padres mis primos, mis tíos yo… No quiero abandonar todo por ella.”

Makeda recordó las palabras dichas por James, la duda en su voz. La inquietud en su mente, el chico no quería dejarlo todo y si bien este afirmaba amar a su novia no creía que todo esto era cierto, tal vez, el conocer a Severus había influido en esto, y no sólo eso sí no el momento intimo que ambos habían compartido.—El príncipe no quiere perderlo todo, no creo que el ame de verdad a su novia. El ama a sus padres, y quiere ser feliz junto a ellos.

[…]

Lily se colocó de pié al ver a James entrar en el salón que había sido citada. La chica pelirroja se sentía emocionada, Jamás había sido buscada por otra sirvienta para hablar con James y se sentía contenta de que tal vez aquel día recibiría buenas noticias.—Mi amor…

James tragó ruidoso al ver el rostro sonriente de Lily al verlo entrar. La chica se acercó a el agarrándole de las manos y besando sus labios para luego acurrucarse contra él.—Lily.

La de ojos verdes observo al de ojos café ansiosa.—¿Y bien?—Preguntó al chico con nerviosismo.—¿Por qué me mandaste a buscar? ¿Tus padres han aceptado? ¿Nos casaremos?—Preguntó contenta dando pequeños brincos.

James respiró profundo por la cantidad de preguntas hacia su persona.—Mi padre me ha dado una oportunidad para escoger sabiamente y yo he aceptado.

—¿Escoger sabiamente? ¿De qué diablos estas hablando, James?—Preguntó la chica de vestiduras negras y delantal blanco al chico vestido pulcramente.

—Iré a Slytherin por una semana y en esa semana escogeré si casarme o no casarme contigo, Lily.—Le anunció a la chica, James pudo observar el rostro estupefacto de la pelirroja y luego sintió como era abofeteado con violencia.

—¿Escoger? ¡¿Cómo que escoger?! ¡Se supone qué me amas¡ ¡Que yo era lo más importante de tu vida! ¿y ahora necesitas pensar que vas a escoger? ¡¿Qué diablos te está pensando?!—Le gritó molesta, la chica tenía el rostro tan enrojecido como su cabello y sus lágrimas ya humedecían su rostro.—Pensé que ya todo estaba claro que nos casaríamos después de esto ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! Pero por lo que veo te estás arrepintiendo, ya no quieres casarte conmigo.

James se acarició la mejilla adolorida.—sólo estoy siendo coherente. antes no veía la gravedad del asunto pero ahora si, Lily ¡No podré hablar jamás con mis padres! ¡Seré expulsado de este reino! ¡Y jamás, jamás podremos volver! Mis padres, mi familia son lo más importante para mi, Lily ¡Es algo que debes comprender! Yo sólo se asuntos de política, Lily no podré trabajar, no sabré como ganar dinero, no podre darte una vida digna. Nuestros hijos no llevarán el apellido con el que nací.

Lily rodó los ojos mientras las lágrimas aun salían.—¡Tu eres el idiota que te crees todo lo que ellos dicen, James! Ellos no te harán renunciar a tu título por esto, ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Su único hijo, no creo que vayan a expulsarte del Reino por casarte conmigo.! Sólo son amenazas y tu estas cayendo en ellas, si nos casamos sin decirles nada ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, tu eres el heredero, eres el rey, no te van a dejar en una choza cuando tu lugar es en un castillo. 

“Si su novia lo ama de verdad, lo querrá a usted, sin título, sin tierras, sin dinero. Y usted también debe quererla de la misma forma. Sólo piense si ella esta arriesgado lo mismo que usted. Por que no sería justo que usted perdiera mucho y ella nada”

James recordó las palabras de la nana de Severus. El príncipe sintió la amargura recorrer su cuerpo no sólo por las palabras que recordó si no por las que escuchó por parte de su novia.—Adiós, Lily.—el príncipe se dio la vuelta para irse.

La pelirroja respiro ahogadamente.—¿Vas a dejarme? Estas abandonándome por las amenazas de tus padres, si me amaras de verdad te casarías conmigo ahora mismo.

—Tienes razón.—Murmuró James deteniéndose y dando media vuelta.—tal vez el amor que yo sentía nunca existió como creía. Esta semana que no estaré, reflexiona, Lily. ¿Estas enamorada de mi? ¿O de la riqueza que hay tras de mi? Por que si fuera así no te preocuparía tanto el vivir en una choza que en un castillo. A mi no me hubiera molestando vivir en una cabaña contigo, Lily. Lo único que yo quiero es seguir teniendo el amor de mis padres pero contigo no lo tendré, tal vez lo que sentía por ti no era lo que yo creía y aunque estos dos años que estuvimos juntos fueron lindos, lo nuestro termina aquí. Yo no soy lo que tu necesitas y tú no eres lo que necesito yo, no quiero que sufras y yo tampoco quiero sufrir. 

El príncipe finalizó su parlamento y dejando a la chica sola en el salón, salió rumbo a Slytherin.


	15. Chapter 15

—Toma.—Severus agarro un pequeño bolsito que su nana le había entregado mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir ya del Castillo. Cuando el doncel revisó el contenido de la pequeña bolsa de tela llena de cosas que necesitaría para el viaje de dos días, jamás pensó en encontrar dentro de este, varios embaces de aquel filtro que había bebido ya hace dos días atrás. Severus observó a su nana con confusión pero esta no logro explicarle nada.

—¿Ya están listos?—La reina se encontraba esperándolos, al menos habían cuatro carruajes y uno de ellos era propiedad del duque.—Damián querido, disculpa que abuse de tu confianza.

El duque le sonrió a la reina extendió su brazo y esta hizo lo mismo recibiendo un beso en sus dedos.—no se preocupe, su majestad. Estoy para servirle ¿Tiene alguna petición?

Euphemia asintió.—he bueno, se que es inadecuado pero ¿Podrían viajar Severus y James solos en un carruaje ? Tu irás en el mío conmigo y la nana de Severus podría ir en otro carruaje con mis sirvientas, ya que el otro está ocupado con mis baúles y los de mi hijo. 

Damián asintió algo cohibido por aquella petición. Y Severus entendió inmediatamente el porqué de la cantidad de filtros en su bolsa, su nana al parecer pensaba que el momento íntimo que él y James habían compartido podría repetirse. Makeda hizo reverencia y se alejó para subir junto a las sirvientas de la reina, James ya estaba dentro del carruaje y se sorprendió al ver a Severus subir. La reina fue a su carruaje y subió junto al Duque, Los guardias que iban sobre caballos comenzaron a alejarse y los cocheros azotaron a los caballos para qué jalaran los enormes carruajes.

—Entonces… ¿Dudas, James?—Preguntó Severus al estar en el asiento contrario al del príncipe. –Cuando te conocí, te veías muy seguro de casarte con tu novia. ¿Y ahora no? ¿Qué diablos te sucede, James?

El de lentes soltó un largo suspiró.—Lo mismo dijo Lily.—James pegó su espalda al espaldar de asiento. El chico recordó la discusión que habían tenido hace media hora antes y ahora, estaban ahí, alejándose del Castillo que por muchos años fue hogar y testigo del amor que el juro profesar por la pelirroja. Pero ahora, ahí, lejos, no sentía que fuera así.

El doncel enarco una ceja.—¿Lily?—Repitió con curiosidad.—¿Ese es el nombre de tu amada?

James se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para posarse rápidamente junto a Severus, el cuarreje temblaba mientras era jalado por los enormes caballos. –Estoy confundido, tal vez no amaba a mi novia como creía y ella no me ama como pensaba.—Le expresó al chico de larga cabellera.—Es una decisión importante, no quiero equivocarme.

Severus rodó los ojos, sintió la mano de James meterse tras su espalda y rodear su cintura, el chico de ojos negros alzo su rostro y junto sus labios con los de lentes, ambos labios se acariciaron lentamente. Sus lenguas se tocaron segundos después y el sabor ya característicos de la boca de Severus y de su piel inundaron las fosas nasales de James.—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas dudando?—Preguntó.

James cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el besó, se estaba volviendo adicto ha aquellos labios. A la presencia de Severus, al calor de su piel, a su olor. El príncipe estrecho aún más al chico contra él, los dedos de Severus se aferraron a su túnica y cuando se separaron para respirar un hilo de saliva unió sus labios.—por que me está gustando esto. 

Severus soltó un suspiró, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de James mientras sentía su firma agarre en su cintura.—¿En serio?—Murmuró alzando el rostro de nuevo. Severus no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.—Por qué… me encantaría hacerte dudar más.

James sonrió aún más, bajo su rostro y unió nuevamente sus labios con los del Doncel.

[…]

—Se que estoy abusando de tu confianza pero estoy desesperada, James escogió nuevamente a esa chica pero se que ya la duda está en su mente y si pasa más tiempo con Severus, estoy segura que él lo escogerá. Me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que llegará pasar.—Le dijo al Duque mientras se abanicaba con fuerza el rostro.—No quiero perder a mi hijo, yo quiero su bienestar. 

El Duque asintió. Comprendía bien el sentimiento de la reina, él estaba haciendo todo aquello por su familia, por Makeda, por Dave y aunque la rubia que era el amor de su vida no le creyera también lo hacía por Severus.—Yo también quiero el bienestar de mi sobrino, junto a mi él no sería feliz, no recibiría el amor y las atenciones que se merece y no quiero hacerlo infeliz.

—Lo admiro mucho ¿Sabe? Sin preguntar se que ha sacrificado mucho por criar a su sobrino, por verse presionado de tal manera. Ya sabe, el casarse con él, no es una obligación pero el deseo de vuestro padre es más fuerte que todo ¿No es así?—Pregunto la mujer viéndole detenidamente. Damián estaba frente a la reina.

Damián suspiró.—Mi sobrino siempre ha creído que es un estorbo, cree que lo odio. Y que estoy haciendo todo esto para deshacerme de él, y no le mentiré. Al inicio hice todo por querer tenerlo lo más lejos de mi, amo a una persona y tengo … tengo un hijo.—Le comunicó a la reina.

Euphemia escuchó todo aquello con sorpresa. La mujer trato ruidoso por la noticia.—¿Un hijo?—Repitió y el duque asintió.—me imagino que ha tenido que ser difícil.

—Lo ha sido, entiendo en la situación que enfrenta su hijo ahora, escoger entre el amor y el deber. Yo pude haber abandonado a mi sobrino después de la muerte de mi padre, dejarlo bajo el cuidado de un tutor e irme. Vivir la vida que quería, pero no lo hice, no quiero deshonrar a mis antepasados y quiero hacer todo de forma correcta. Mi hijo creció sin mi apellido pero con una buena educación, quiero que.. Quiero que mi sobrino se case con su hijo, de esta forma ya no me vería atado a los deseos de mi padre y podría casarme con la mujer que desde años ha sido la única en mi vida y legitimar a mi hijo, darle el título que merece.

La reina sonrió.—Estoy segura que sus deseos se harán realidad—Le animo.

—Yo también estoy seguro de los suyos mi reina.

[…]

Severus terminó de comer el pan que se le había sido entregado hace media hora atrás, la carne había sido calentado junto algunas papas y vino. El tiempo había pasado volando y la Noche ya había caído, si seguían así, estarían llegando a Slytherin al atardecer del día siguiente.

Severus poso nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de James mientras este cubría a ambos con una gruesa manta para protegerse del frío.—Odio viajar.

James se removió, el agarre en cintura del Doncel se hizo mas fuerte.—yo también odio viajar pero no puedo quejarme en esta ocasión. Tengo la mejor compañía.

El de largo cabello río levemente por lo que parecía ser un halago, y alzando su rostro junto rápidamente sus labios con los James. El par de chicos aprovecharon la soledad del carruaje para acariciarse, ambos no podían negar la verdad desde el primer momento que habían salido rumbo a Slytherin habían deseado tocarse, habían sido pacientes y tal vez ya era hora de hacer el fuego correr. Severus suspiro mientras su lengua y la de James se acariciaban, sintió los dedos del príncipe en su espalda tratando de desabotonar su vestido. 

Severus se removió quedando sentado en el regazo de James, su vestido fue desabotonado y el con ayuda de James libero sus brazos de las largas mangas de este haciendo que su pecho quedará al descubierto.—¡Hmmn!—el pelilargo enterró sus dedos en el cabello de James mientras este succionaba una de sus pezones . James la chupaba como si leche fuera a salir de estas y aunque no salió nada, sus dientes jalonearon la punta de los pezones haciendo al más pálido suspirar. 

Severus bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de James y lo desabrocho rápidamente, su miembro estaba preso dentro la ropa interior ya despierto y latente de ser acariciado.

—Severus—James gimoteo el nombre del Doncel sobre el al sentir las caricias en su extensión. La punta de su miembro estaba hinchada y humedecida gritando a los cuatro vientos la extrema necesidad de sentirse acogido.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron mientras James trataba de no hacer caer a Severus al suelo del carruaje mientras se besaba. El doncel se colocó de pié, James lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras Severus alzaba la falda de vestido y bajaba su ropa interior, cuando esta cayó, Severus subió rápidamente al regazo de James, la larga tela de su vestido les molestaba pero ambos no trataron de preocuparse mucho por eso.

—quiero hacerlo…—Murmuro al oído del Doncel.—¿P-puedo hacerlo?—Susurro con súplica, James adentro su mano bajo la falda del vestido de Severus, la humedad de su entrada lo hizo estremecer y sin pedir permiso adentró dos de sus dedos en aquella pequeña apertura.

El slytherin aferro sus dedos a la túnica del príncipe, su cadera se removió en búsqueda de placer al sentir aquellos dedos en su interior.—Si.. yo también quiero hacerlo.—Expreso, los jóvenes se besaron al tiempo que Severus sentía el miembro de James deslizarse bajo él.—Mételo…

James ahogo quejido de placer por el deseo en las palabras de Severus, el Gryffindor colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada humedecida del Doncel y con lentitud adentró poco a poco su miembro en aquel espacio estrecho, caliente y húmedo. Era imposible no sentirse en el cielo.

Ambos chicos temblaron mientras jadeaban ahogadamente, Severus deslizó sus brazos sobre los hombros de James mientras este alzaba levemente su cadera. Si bien el carruaje ya no se movía con tanta fuerza como lo hizo a los primeros minutos de partida aún existiría un leve meceo dentro de éste el cual podría provocar la caída de ambos chicos.

Severus empujó contra James, se mordió los labios mientras sentía la presión de James con Sus manos sobre sus cintura y su miembro entrar por completo en su interior.—¡Ah! James—el doncel ronroneo el nombre del príncipe al ser penetrando con fuerza.—¡James! ¡James! Más..

Dentro fuera, dentro fuera. 

James se deleitó, no sólo por el placer que sentía al sentirse acogido por el interior de Severus, si no por sus expresiones, por sus suspiros. El era el dueño de todo ese momento.—¿M-más? ¿Quieres más? Severus… eres mío.

Si Severus pensó que recibir más placer era imposible se equivocó. El chico escondió su rostro en el cuello del príncipe y sin poder resistirse mordió el hombro del príncipe al sentir como el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba. Severus escucho a James jadear ruidosamente al tiempo que sentía mil y un sensaciones recorrerle.

El sonido de sus piel chocar era lo que se escuchaba con más fuerza en el interior del carruaje y ambos chicos suplicaban a Merlín que el cochero no lo escuchara y si lo hacía que lo ingnorara.

Severus bajó su mano para acariciar su pequeño miembro, posó su brazo libre sobre el hombro de James mientras empujaba hacia abajo para ser penetrando profundamente por James.—¿J-James?

—¿Hum?—Murmuró concentrado y jadeante. El rostro del príncipe estaba humedecidos por el sudor. James sentía que aguantaría mucho.—¿Q-que… que sucede, S-Sev?

Severus abrió la boca para responder pero fue imposible, el doncel cerro los ojos al sentir el orgasmo recorrerle, su pequeño miembro se corrió sin ser estimulado, sintió su entrada expulsar como cascada una cantidad de fluidos lubricantes. 

James embistió agónico contra él hasta sentirse desfallecer. El príncipe suspiró largamente al correrse, era como si un extraño alivió recorriera su cuerpo pero James, hubiera pagado miles de galeones para alargar aquel momento.

Ambos, doncel y varón se observaron con ojos brillosos mientras respiraban ruidosamente. Sus partes íntimas estaban hechas un desastre, James aún era acobijado por la estrechez de Severus, expulsado todo su contenido en el interior de este.

—¿Cómo.. como puedes hacerme subir al cielo de esa forma, Severus?—Preguntó al doncel al tratar de reponerse y besar sus labios.

El doncel suspiró y sonrió, unió sus labios nuevamente con los de James creando pequeños besos. El pelilargo alzo su cadera haciendo salir al miembro que estaba en su interior.—James… estas loco.—Severus bajo de su regazo para tomar asiento nuevamente junto a él.

James sonrió.—creo que por ti.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Estiró su brazo en búsqueda de su bolsita de tela la cual había caído al suelo y sacó de esta uno de los pequeños frasquitos llenos de aquel extraño filtro.—Asqueroso—murmuró Severus al beberlo.

James respiró profundo al tratar de calmar su respiración.—¿Qué es?—Preguntó curioso.

Severus metió sus brazos en las largas del vestido y le dio la espalda a James para que este abotonara nuevamente.—Creo que es para no quedar embarazado. Mi nana me los dio.—Le informó al príncipe dándole a cara nuevamente. 

James estrecho a Severus contra su cuerpo. La nana de Severus era muy inteligente y precavida, por su mente jamás había pasado utilizar algo así para prevenir algo de lo que no había pensando pero ahora qué aquellos pensamientos estaban en su mente. James observó a Severus, el doncel tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Un hijo, un hijo de Severus y el sería hermoso.—Un bebé… me gustaría un bebé nuestro.

Severus abrió nuevamente los ojos, se sentía cansado y con sueño.—James, el tener un bebé sólo sería posible si tu y yo nos casamos.—Le recordó acurrucado contra él.

James cerró los ojos, se imagino a el y a Severus juntos. Con un bebé en brazos. Formando una familia. La idea no era para nada desagradable, incluso superaba con creces la que en algún momento imagino junto a Lily.—Entonces hagámoslo.

Severus se quejó al no ser dejado dormir con tranquilidad.—¿Hacer que?—Preguntó abriendo nuevamente los ojos tras haberlos cerrado segundos antes.

James sostuvo a Severus de la mano, sus ojos café observaron los negros y sin dudas hablo—Cásate conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

—Cásate conmigo.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos y bufo.—Hasta mañana, James.—Exclamo sin responder a la petición del príncipe y dio media vuelta para darle la espalda.

James suspiró.—¿No quieres?—Preguntó al recibir aquella respuesta.

—James apenas llevamos una semana conociéndonos y también ésta el hecho de que tu estas aquí rumbó a Slytherin para pensar mejor las cosas. Dijiste que estabas confundido y acabo de notar que verdaderamente lo estas.—Le contestó finalmente el Slytherin.—no puedes confundir el amor con el placer, ya que entré nosotros es lo único que existe. Sólo te sientes confundido por lo que ha pasado pero una vez regreses a Gryffindor querras pasar el resto de tu vida con tu novia. 

El príncipe se mordió los labios con fuerza.—Lily no me ama como creía, hoy lo descubrí y… te lo juro por mi vida, Severus. Tal vez tu sientas que es así pero yo no… Lily jamás me ha hecho sentir lo que tus besos han hecho, tus caricias. La forma de expresarte, tu no eres igual a los pocos donceles que he conocido, tu eres diferente eso es lo que me ha gustado de ti.

Severus sintió su corazón acelerarse locamente.—No puedes abandonar dos años de relación por lo que te ha hecho sentir un desconocido, James. No nos conocemos profundamente el uno al otro.—Insistió el cabello largó.

—Conozcámonos.—Pidió James agarrándole de la mano nuevamente.—dame la oportunidad.

Severus trago ruidoso.—James, tu sabes muy bien el porque acepte este ridículo plan de mi tío. Lo hice para hacerlo feliz y para el aliviar aunque sea aún poco su pena cuando nos casemos, no quiero ser un estorbo para su vida, James y tampoco quiero serlo en la tuya. Podemos detener el carruaje ahora mismo y anunciar que queremos casarnos pero..¿Y si te arrepientes, James? No quiero ser un impedimento para ti también.

El príncipe alzo su brazo libre y acarició la mejilla del hermoso doncel. Severus era precioso y aunque sabía que su propuesta había sido acelerada está había salido de su corazón. Era sincera.—¿Cómo podría arrepentirme, Sev? Al tenerte a mi lado sería feliz toda la vida. Tal vez quien quiera dejarme seas tú.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, James lo beso e hizo recostar su cabeza en su pecho.—Hoy cuando vi a Lily, no me transmitió nada. Ella siempre me transmitía tranquilidad y comodidad y no quiero ser cruel, ni quiero sonar como un bastardo sin sentimientos que te está diciendo todo esto por querer convencerte, pero creo que me acostumbré tanto a su presencia que hoy cuando mis padres me preguntaron si estaba dispuesto a quedarme con ella, yo en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no era lo que quería para mi, pero cuándo respondí que si, note que era a lo que yo creía que era lo correcto.

El doncel de estremeció por el frío que sentía. James los cubría nuevamente con un gruesa manta.—No sé, James… Es que, perdóname pero esto es tan irreal.

James asintió, comprendía bien al doncel, incluso el mismo no sabía cómo procesar lo que el sentía pero estaba seguro de algo, no quería estar separado de Severus, lo había confirmado aquel día en el que ambos compartían carruaje.

El doncel era especial y le hacia olvidar por completo la existencia de Lily, le hacia olvidar todo. Jamás había creído en el amor primer vista, pero cuando Severus fue presentado ante el en el baile su estómago fue inundado por un enjambre de mariposas que explotaron esa noche en su interior cuando Severus y el se besaron por primera vez.—Para mi también lo es, pero te quiero.

El Slytherin sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no quería ilusionarse. No quería, el estaba seguro que junto a James estaría bien y viviría esa anhelada felicidad de la cual nunca se sintió merecedor.—No creo que lo hagas de verdad, a mi nadie me quiere.

James limpio las lagrimas del chico de piel pálida, beso sus párpados y luego beso sus labios.—Tu nana te quiere, Tu tío, todos… yo también, te demostrarle que… aunque creas que es imposible que te mereces más que el cielo.

Severus observó los ojos café de James.—¿Y cómo harás eso? No confío en lo que me dices… Lo que hemos hecho, la forma en como nos hemos unido te hace sentir así, James.

El príncipe suspiró largamente.—Se mi esposo, Severus, se mío de todas las formas existentes, ten a mis hijos y cuídame hasta qué la muerte nos separe. En esta semana te demostrare que no estoy confundido y que tu me has cautivado por completo, que te pienso, que te sueño, que te extraño y que has logrado adueñarte de todo mi corazón desde el primer día… desde nuestro primer beso.

Los dedos de Severus temblaron, James lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez de forma suave y larga. De sus labios brotaron cortos suspiros y sus lenguas se tocaron nuevamente ansiosos.—James, estas loco…

El príncipe río.—¿No te lo dije, Severus? Lo estoy por ti Severus, no sólo es pasión lo que existe entre nosotros , hay algo más y quiero adueñarme de el hasta la muerte.—Le recordó haciéndole tomar asiento nuevamente sobre su regazo.—¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Severus sintió mariposas en su estómago. Sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de James y sus labios se unieron de forma corta con los del príncipe.—T-tengo que p-pensarlos—exclamó conteniendo una sonrisa. 

El príncipe de Gryffindor abrazo con fuerza al doncel –Se que eso será un sí, Severus.

♡♡♡●●♡♡♡♡●●♡♡♡

Los carruajes se detuvieron y parquearon fuera del caminó, la reina tomo asiento sobre la enorme manta que las sirvientas habían colocado sobre el césped. Se habían detenido para el descanso del caballos y de todos, viajar en carruaje no era fácil y cansaba a pesar de estar sentado.—¿Cuánto faltaría para llegar?—Preguntó la reina a uno de los cocheros que estaba cerca a ella.

—Antes que caiga el atardecer, su Majestad.—Le aseguró el cochero a la mujer de vestiduras finas.

James bebió del vino y comió del pan que se le fue entregado. Severus estaba sentado junto a él y su nana junto a su tío, la reina estaba disfrutando del cálido sol de aquella mañana. 

—nana ¿Podrías acompañarme?—Preguntó el doncel mientras se colocaba de pié, Makeda se colocó de pié y siguió al doncel hasta la orilla del rio que estaba cerca al camino en el cual los carruajes se habían detenido.

La rubia observo la corriente leve del rio.—¿Quieres hablar de algo, mi amor? ¿O te sientes mal?—Le preguntó con dulzura.—¿Volvió a suceder “eso" entre tu y el príncipe? ¿Tomaste la poción?

Severus asintió—Si, sucedió de nuevo.—Le informó con voz tranquila observando el río.—y si, tome la poción.

Makeda suspiró con tranquilidad, y acarició el largo cabello del chico de cabello negro.—¿entonces? ¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó con cierta curiosidad al doncel.—¿Estas preocupado por alguna cosa?

—Nana… ¿Tu crees que es posible enamorarse de una persona en menos de una semana?—Severus sintió vergüenza de sus propias palabras, estaba confundido. Lo que sentía, no sabia lo que era. El jamás se había enamorado y quería ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía.

Makeda oculto su sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta, su niño posiblemente estaba creándose conflictos mentales.—Bueno, para mi, si es posible enamorarse en menos de una semana. Todo está en la atracción que sientan las personas. El príncipe y tu se besaron el primer día de conocerse y míralo ahora rumbo a Slytherin para decidir si casarse o no con uno, el amor se da en muchas cosas, con una mirada o con un roce, con una palabra o un suspiró. No es necesario conocer a alguien para enamorarse.—Exclamo la rubia con voz comprensiva.—El amor hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza y no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, sientes mariposas en tu estómago y la felicidad al estar junto a ella, no puede medirse.

Severus escucho atentamente la descripción dada y todo coincidía con lo que el sentía ¿Eso quería decir que estaba enamorado?—James, él.. me ha pedido que me casé con él.

Makeda trago ruidoso, sintió sus manos temblar.—¿Te lo pidió en el carruaje?—La rubia observo al chico asentir.—¿Y tú que le respondiste, cariño?

—Le dije que estaba confundido, que lo pensaría, es que para mi es imposible creer que el ya no ama a su novia ¡Fueron dos años, nana! ¿Cómo posible que se sienta atraído hacía mi? ¿Qué me quiera?—El doncel se escuchaba preocupado.—No quiero ser un estorbo en su vida, no quiero que se arrepienta cuando acepté.

Makeda beso la frente del pálido.—Mi amor, si el príncipe está aquí es por que te quiere a ti. ¿No te lo dije? El amor se da de muchas formas y él ahora solo te quiere a ti. No eres ningún estorbo, por favor Severus piensa por primera vez en tu felicidad. Si él amara a su novia no estaría aquí, estaría en un carruaje de camino a otro reino junto a ella.—la mujer limpió sus lágrimas y beso sus párpados.—Todo estará bien ¿Vale? El príncipe estará en Slytherin durante una semana creo que es tiempo suficiente para tu decisión.

Severus sonrió levemente y asintió.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando los carruajes se detuvieron en la enorme puerta de la mansión del duque, James fue el primero en salir para ayudar a Severus a bajar del carruaje, el duque también había bajado y Makeda hizo lo mismo. Los sirvientes de la mansión salieron al recibimiento de su patrón y en la ayuda de la bajada del equipaje. 

—Espero que disfruté su estadía en Slytherin mi reina.—Murmuro Damián haciendo reverencia. La reina sonrió desde el interior del carruaje.

—Mañana enviaré desde temprano a alguien por Severus, quiero presentarlo ante mi hermano y ya sabes…—Euphemia le hizo un guiño.—Poner en marcha nuestro plan.

El duque asintió, Severus se acercó a junto a James hasta la reina y está la sonrió.—Nos vemos mañana, Severus.

El doncel sonrió.—hasta mañana, James.—murmuró, uno de los carruajes se quedó al ser propiedad del duque y los otros dos siguieron su camino hasta el castillo del rey. Damián suspiró, entró a la mansión junto a su sobrino y Makeda, el sirviente encargado de supervisar la mansión le dio la bienvenida a su amo.

—Bienvenido, mi señor.—Exclamó haciendo reverencia. Severus subió directamente hasta su habitación seguido por Makeda y un par de sirvientas más.—La mansión ha sido bien cuidada en su ausencia—Le comento, el duque asintió lo he hizo proseguir al sirviente.—No esperábamos que su ausencia fuera tan larga pero le informaré de las novedades ocurridas en su ausencia; el señor Dave ha regresado a casa ya que sus vacaciones se les fueron asignadas, también recibió una carta proveniente del Reino de Durmentrag sin remitente alguno en el sobre, también varios nobles han solicitado su presencia por los crecientes rumores de una futura boda entre Lord Severus y el príncipe de Gryffindor. Deje la lista de estos y la carta en su despacho.

Damián asintió.—Ordena que se me sea preparado un baño y pídele a Dave que vaya a mi despacho.—Le pidió, ell sirviente asintió y el duque subió las escaleras, la mansión apenas contaba con treinta habitaciones, veinte arriba y las otras diez abajo las cuales pertenecían a los sirvientes. El prince camino rápidamente hasta su despacho, abrió la puerta encontrado todo de la misma forma desde la última vez que lo que dejó. 

Tomó asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio y leyó el pergamino, había una lista de al menos diez familias lo suficientemente reconocidas para él, entre estas los Black y los Malfoy pero quienes encabezaban la lista era los Lestrange y los Mulciber. Damián dejó el listado aún lado y observo el sobre el cual se encontraba sellado de color gris—¿Qué mierda quieres, Eileen?—Se preguntó al abrir el sobre y leer.

“Querido hermano, espero que esta carta llegue a ti y si no es así, espero que el alma piadosa que la encuentre la haga llegar a ti, Duque Prince del Reino de Slytherin. 

Se que sabes el motivo de mi carta a si que no me alargare para ocupar más espacio en este pequeña hoja de papel que con mucho esfuerzo he hecho llegar a ti. Una terrible sequía a llegado a este reino y me he visto en la obligación de pedirte algo de dinero, los terrenos que administra Tobías sufrieron esta afectación y ahora mismo se nos imposibilita sostenernos por esta razón te pido que nos hagas llegar una suma lo suficientemente grande para sostenernos los siguientes meses, hasta ahora mis hijos no han sufrido de hambre, pero no quiero que llegue ese momento.

Se qué tienes un gran corazón y me ayudarás, ya sabes mis datos así que no es necesario dejarlos apuntados nuevamente.

Te quiere,

Eileen.”

Damián arrugo la carta formando con esta una bolita de papel la cual tiró sobre el escritorio.—Severus está bien, Eileen, gracias por preguntar.—Murmuro con amargura en su voz al nulo interés de su hermana en su primer hijo.—Dinero, sólo escribes para eso.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, un chico de cabello pelinegro hasta el cuello con las mismas facciones del Duque entró.—Padre.—exclamó al verle.—Bienvenido.

Damián sonrió.—eso debería decirte yo, no estuve aquí para recibirte.—Le respondió mientras se colocaba de pié y le abrazaba.—¿Cuántos días llevas aquí?

Dave suspiro.—Llevo tres días aquí, no pensé que tu ida a Gryffindor demoraría tanto pero al regreso de los coches y los rumores no tardaron en extenderse.—Le comento, ambos pelinegro tomaron asiento.—Entonces.. ¿Es un hecho? 

Damián se recostó al espalda de la silla con cansancio.—Se podría decir que si, el príncipe está encantado con Severus así que dentro de poco habrá boda, sólo tenemos que esperar a que le pida matrimonio pero estoy seguro que dentro del plazo que dio el rey se dará.

Dave asintió, el chico era una fotocopia de su padre salvo que su joven cuerpo era más músculoso y su estatura estaba por encima que la de su padre.—¿Y Severus? ¿Él está.. de acuerdo con esto?—Preguntó.

El duque soltó un largo suspiró.—Él sabe que el príncipe es su mejor opción así qué ha hecho bien su trabajo.—Respondió a su hijo.—No tienes por que preocuparte por él. Su futuro ya está asegurado.

Dave bajo la vista y asintió.

♡●●♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○●●○♡♡○●

James hizo una exagerada reverencia al estar frente a su tío y su esposa. La mirada asesina de este se posó sobre él nada más llegar.

—Bienvenido eres, sobrino, espero que tu visita sólo traiga alegría a mi hermana porque sus lágrimas serán como puñales para mí y para ti.—Tom le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.—Me alegró que hayas escogido al menor de los Prince para tu esposo, los Prince hace siglos llegaron a ser reyes así que tu elección es perfecta. 

James ni asintió ni negó, una de las cosas que odiaba al ir a Slytherin era su clima lluvioso y húmedo y su tío.

Su tío comenzó a odiarlo desde que se supo de su romance con Lily. Para él, era la vergüenza de la estirpe de nobles sangre pura que habían pertenecido a su familia.

●○○●♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡●♡● 

Severus se recostó con enorme cansancio sobre su cama, odiaba realizar viajes tan largos. El doncel de larga cabellera cerró los ojos y recordó cada uno de los momentos que había compartido junto a James, sus besos, sus caricias, momentos íntimos, se sintió enrojecer al recordar lo que habían hecho en el carruaje. Mierda… de había sentido tan bien y…

“cásate conmigo”

Severus suspiró, sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba enamorado.—James… No quiero equivocarme.—Varios toques en la puerta lo desconcentraron, Severus bajó de la cama y con cansancio camino hasta esta para abrirla.—Dave…—Murmuró al verlo al de pié de la puerta.—No sabía que estabas aquí.

El doncel dejo pasar al chico a su habitación, Dave cerró la puerta tras él y el doncel tomó asiento en la orilla en la cama mientras observaba a su primo rodar su silla hasta él.—Nadie lo sabía, como no estaban fue imposible informales.

Severus asintió al tiempo que se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.—Me alegró que estés aquí.—Le sonrió.

Dave sonrió temblorosamente y extendió al doncel una bolsa de terciopelo de color verde oscuro.—Para ti.

El Prince agarró la bolsa y la abrió.—¿Camisones, Dave?—Severus río levemente y se colocó de pié para sacarlos. Eran de seda y todos eran de color negro pero con diferentes estilos.—Esto tuvo que salirte muy caro, no debiste hacerlo.—Expreso, tomo asiento de nuevo y miro a su primo.—¿No deberías gastarte tu dinero en otra cosa? Ya sabes, los guardias hacen enloquecer a las pueblerinas.

Dave se rasco la cabeza.—Oh bueno, la última vez no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños y… bueno, eso.—el guardia sintió enrojecerse, Dave era dos años mayor que Severus.—¿Te gustó?

—Si, están geniales.—Exclamo sonriente el doncel.—Pero no tenías que gastar tanto. La seda es carísima, Dave.—le recordó a su primo mientras guardaba todo nuevamente en el pequeño bolso de tela.—¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Dave negó sin dejar de mirar a Severus.—Hasta ahora nada.

Severus rodo los ojos.—¿Cómo que no? No seas un mentiroso, Dave. A más de una debes de tener guardada por ahí.—El pelilargo le hizo un guiño.—Mientras no dejes a nadie embarazada no hay problema.

El chico de cabello hasta el cuello sonrió.—Ya hay alguien que me gusta.—Le dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.—Pero…

—¿Pero que? Dave, si te gusta tienes que decírselo.—Le insistió y bostezo.—Lo siento, es que el viajé fue muy largo.—La expresión cansada del chico era obvia.

Dave se colocó de pié y asintió.—¿Hablamos mañana?—Preguntó, Severus se colocó de pié y asintió.—Bien, dulces sueños.

El doncel se acercó y abrazo a su primo.—Hasta mañana.—Murmuro y colocándose de puntillas beso su mejilla.—Gracias por el regalo.

Dave le devolvió el abrazo a Severus, sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y cuando se separaron sintió un vacío que tal vez jamás sería llenado. El guardia se marchó de la habitación y cuando salió de está se recostó en la puerta y sonrió al tocar sus mejilla.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus sintió que se estaba ahogando cuando Makeda jalaba con fuerza con las tiras del corcel para que este moldeara más figura. Severus los odiaba ¡Era un método de tortura! Y por era razón evitaba usarlos, lastimosamente ese día se vio obligado a ser víctima de ese sufrimiento, sería presentado al Rey Tom y su tío quería que estuviera perfecto, un vestido de terciopelo se le fue colado, su largo cabello fue trenzado y amarrado.—Creo que voy a morir.

Makeda río levemente, enterró una peineta de oro en su cabello la cual mantendría fijo el velo dorado que la reina le había obsequiado a Severus días atrás.—Estas perfecto.—la rubia finalizó, y rocío perfume sobre el chico.—¿Listo?

Severus asintió, salió de la habitación escoltado por Makeda, bajo las escaleras. Su tío estaba listo Dave también está ahí.—Ya podemos irnos.

Damián suspiró.—El príncipe ha enviado un carruaje por ti, el rey solicitará mi presencia en el atardecer .—Le informó con cierta decepción.—Ya sabes, reverencia, sonrisas. No digas nada imprudente ¡El rey está complacido de que un Slytherin se convierta en el consorte del príncipe James, así que abogara a nuestro favor!

Severus asintió, no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso.—¿T-tengo que ir solo?—Tartamudeo, sus dedos temblaron levemente mientras la enorme puerta de la mansión era abierta. El lujoso carruaje de color plateado está al pie de la puerta.

Dave escuchó la voz temblorosa de Severus, le hubiera gustado acompañarle pero sabía bien que era algo imposible. Severus estaba precioso tanto que cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras creyó que su corazón saldría de su pecho.—Te irá bien.—Le aseguró, al pelinegro le hubiera gustado sostener a su primo de la mano para ayudarle a subir al carruaje pero ya el cochero de había adelantado.

Severus tragó ruidoso, se aseguró que su velo no se arrugara y respiro profundo.—Bien, vámonos.—Murmuró, el cochero siguió sus órdenes.—Tratare de traer buenas noticias.

Damián le sonrió.—si no las traes te desheredare.—bromeó, tratando de aliviar los nerviosos del pelinegro.

Makeda le dio un golpecito.—Adiós cielo, te irá excelente.—la rubia lo animo.—Cuídate.

Severus asintió, el cochero látigo a los caballos y estos comenzaron el trote que lo alejaba con rapidez de la mansión.

♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○●♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡○●♡

Bellatrix quitó su vista de James al sentirse mareada, Euphemia, la hermana de su marido estaba a la izquierda de este y ella a la derecha, la peli ondulado se sentía muy orgullosa del lugar que ocupaba, ella era la reina del país y su esposo el rey.—La familia Prince me parece adecuada. Sangre puras con un linaje intachable, la educación de Slytherin es la mas admirada en todos los reinos.

Tom asintió, su joven esposa tenía razón. El chambelán entró al salón del trono.—¡Lord Prince ya está aquí!—Informó.

El rey le hizo una seña para que lo hiciera pasar y este siguió sin dudar las órdenes de su Majestad. La puerta por donde había entrado el chambelán se abrió a la par y el joven pálido entró. 

Euphemia sonrió de oreja a oreja, James el cual había estado caminando de un lado a otro en el salón se detuvo al ver entrar al hermoso doncel.—Sev..—James sintió que si habla se perdía ¡Severus estaba precioso!—Yo, bienvenido.

Severus le sonrió al príncipe para luego detenerse junto a este y dar una pronunciada reverencia ante Tom.—Su Majestad es un honor estar aquí.—Le anunció.

Tom se sintió satisfecho al ver al doncel. Realmente era hermoso, por lo que notó su joven esposa y este compartían casi la misma edad. Era una lástima no haber descubierto la belleza extraordinaria de éste, pero la política se trataba de alianzas y no de belleza.—Perfecto.—Exclamo el rey.—Tu elección como consorte es la mejor, sobrino.—el Rey se colocó de pie.

Euphemia se atragantó, su hermano hablaba con afirmaciones que a pesar de hacerla sentir encantada temía que estas surgieran como una forma de presión a James, aún así la mujer fue incapaz de corregirle.—Severus, querido, bienvenido.—la reina de Gryffindor se colocó de pié y con una sonrisa dulce se acercó al chico para besar su mejilla.—te ves precioso.—Exclamó encantada al ver sus vestiduras y notar que este llevaba el velo que le había regalado.

Tom chasqueo los dedos, uno de los sirvientes se acercó sosteniendo un cojín de telas finas y sobre éste una corona sencilla, hecha de plata y decorada con unas cuantas joyas preciosas.—Temía que mi sobrino se equivocara y echará a la borda cientos de años de tradición y pureza pero ha visto su error.

James tragó ruidoso, había un trasfondo en esa palabras y el príncipe sabía bien cuáles eran: “Si escoges a la sirvienta te matare" el Gryffindor no sintió miedo, después de todo, ahora al tener a Severus junto a él aumentaban más sus ganas de compartir su vida con él. No se había equivocado al haber decidió estar ahí.

El rey se acercó al Doncel y el sirviente le siguió.—Por está razón quiero darte la bienvenida a esta familia, no tengo que esperar que James de una respuesta por que estoy seguro que está será una satisfactoria.—Tom agarro la corona y con cuidado la posó sobre la cabeza del joven doncel, Euphemia se aseguró de acomodarla para que esta no cayera.—Todo príncipe debe portar una, y está vez no sólo por tu apellido si no por qué en algún momento llegarás a ser uno de verdad y luego de eso un rey, está corona lleva muchos años en mi familia y te la entregó a ti como un obsequio. 

Severus sintió el leve peso de esta—La cuidare con mi vida.—Le aseguró al Rey y Tom sonrió.

—Excelente.—El rey regresó a su puesto y el primer día de James en Slytherin comenzó.

♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡●♡●♡○●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Makeda comenzó a tejer unos par de guantes de color azul pastel, aquel era uno de sus colores favoritos y aunque no eran para ella esperaba con todas sus ansias que Severus los usará. Una sirvienta entró a la pequeña salita que compartía con Damián y Dave, la mujer traía un bandeja con varias tazas de té y aperitivos. 

—¿Te imaginas que el príncipe le pida matrimonio a Severus hoy?—Damián hablo y Makeda soltó una risita, la sirvienta salió dejando a la familia en su intimidad.—Creo que moriría.

Makeda rodó los ojos.—La paciencia es una virtud, cariño.—Murmuro está con voz suave.—aunque bueno, el príncipe James es una cajita de sorpresas.

El duque enarco una ceja.—¿Por qué dices eso?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

Dave suspiro.—Si el príncipe no escoge a Severus ¿Qué sucederá?—Preguntó interrumpiendo a sus padres, Damián arrugo el rostro.

—Tendría que casarme con él.—El duque fue bajado de su nube de ilusiones para estrellarse con una posible realidad.—Algo que no quiero hacer, y algo que no haría feliz para nada a Severus.

Dave apenas y había tocado su té.—No estas obligado a hacerlo, Severus podría casarse con alguien más.—comentó pero el rostro de su padre pareció enrojecerse levemente.

—No, no estoy obligado, pero sabes bien que en este reino las apariencias son todo, Dave. Quiero lo mejor para tu madre, quiero lo mejor para ti y también para Severus, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, Dave, aún eres muy joven para entenderlo –Damián se colocó de pié.—El príncipe es la mejor opción de Severus.

—¿Es la mejor opción para Severus o para ti padre? El que se case con él no nos asegura que será feliz.—Dave alzó la voz, sus ojos negros brillaron y los de su padre igual.

El duque asintió.—¿Entonces que propones? ¡¿Qué me casé con él?! ¡¿Qué me lo folle?! ¿Que tenga un hijo que posiblemente seré incapaz de querer? Dave, conmigo Severus no sería feliz.—Le recordó.—si tienes un mejor plan adelante, te escucho.

El guardia escondió muy bien sus emociones.—Desde.. desde que entre a la Guardia he estado ahorrando, ya han pasado cinco años de eso y desde mucho antes de entrar también lo estaba haciendo. Fui capaz de abrir una cuenta en Gringotts.—Anuncio a sus padres.—También hice unos pequeños negocios, y todo me ha resultado bien.

Damián enarcó una ceja.—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando, Dave?

El chico respiro profundo.—Tengo dinero, suficiente dinero para subsistir por un buen tiempo sin necesidad de trabajar. Soy bueno en los negocios podría abandonar la Guardia y … casarme con Severus.

El duque se atragantó con su propia saliva.—Dave, hijo.. esa unión sería imposible. Aún no llevas mi apellido y sabes bien como son tratados los mestizos. Entiendo tus buenas intenciones pero Dave, tienes un gran futuro en la Guardia real, además Severus está acostumbrado a la riqueza hijo entre los nobles no podrás vivir con él ¿A dónde lo llevarás? ¿A la zona muggle de Slytherin? El nunca ha trabajado y tu no le podrás ofrecer lo que él espera de un marido.

Dave se colocó de pié enrojecido.—¿Y por qué tendría que vivir en este asco de país? La economía en Hufflepuff es muy buena, podría dedicarme al comercio. Además no es necesario tantos sirvientes con uno o dos sería suficiente para Severus y para mi.

Damián negó al tiempo que sentía varias punzadas en la cabeza.—¿Sabes cuanto cuesta mantener una casa? ¿El pago de los sirvientes, la comida Dave? ¡los vestidos, las joyas, los zapatos! Dave, todo ese dinero que dices tener se irá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no es tu obligación, hijo. No te sientas responsable.

—¡No me estoy sintiendo responsable!—Gritó finalmente. Makeda se sobresalto.—yo, yo…

—Cariño, cálmate. Tu padre tiene razón—Le murmuró colocándose de pié y acariciando su espalda—Severus sólo tiene dos opciones. Tu no debes sentirte obligado por la felicidad de Severus, cariño, él logrará serlo pero…

Dave se alejó de su madre.—No lo entiendes, no lo entienden. No lo entenderían.—El guardia sintió sus ojos humedecerse.—Severus sería feliz conmigo.—El guardia salió de la habitación tirando con fuerza la puerta.

Makeda soltó un suspiró y tomó asiento nuevamente en el sillón donde se había encontrado sentada.

—Creó que Dave ha enloquecido.—Damián se mordió los labios con fuerza.—Entiendo su preocupación pero no tiene que sentirse obligado de esa forma con Severus.

Makeda observó los guantes que había dejado a medió cocer.—No lo hace porque se siente obligado. Lo está haciendo por que quiere hacerlo, Dave ama a Severus desde hace mucho tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Los dedos de Severus se encontraba entrelazados con los de James mientras este lo guiaba hasta un salón, en donde el príncipe alegaba que existía una sorpresa para él, cuando Severus entró, descubrió que en su interior se hallaba un hombre con un enorme lienzo y un espejo de casi el mismo tamaño.—¿James?—Preguntó, junto al hombre había una mesa de llena de potecitos de pintura y pinceles de todos los tamaños.

—Su Alteza.—El pintor se colocó de pie he hizo una reverencia bastante pronunciada.—Todo está listo.—Le avisó al heredero de Gryffindor, estaba a punto de realizar un trabajo bastante importante. Un secreto que sería desvelado en unos días estaba siendo guardado por él.

James sonrió.—Sorpresa..—Le exclamó a Severus mientras se posaban frente al enorme espejo.—Quiero un retrato de nosotros.

—¿Un retrato?—Repitió el Doncel mientras se miraba al espejo.—¿Para qué?—Preguntó con algo de curiosidad, no entendía el porqué de aquella petición.

James suspiró, acercó las manos de Severus a sus labios y las beso.—Si, un retrato de nosotros, nos casaremos ¿No es así?—Le preguntó, el príncipe sonrío al ver el enrojecimiento en el rostro del Doncel. El Prince aún no le había dado una respuesta, pero esperaba que fuera afirmativa y con esas acciones él creía que lo conseguiría.—Es normal que tengamos un retrato, dos retratos. Quiero que uno sea colgado en el castillo de Gryffindor y otro en la mansión de tu tío.

Severus ladeo la vista para observar al pintor, él cual parecía disimular una sonrisa.—E-esta bien.—el de largos cabellos se escuchó así mismo tartamudear. Con una señal, Potter le indicó al pintor que estaban listos para ser retratados.

—No tomará mucho tiempo, sólo necesito que miren al espejo y sonrían. El espejo guardará su reflejo por varias horas, así podré dibujarla sin necesidad que ustedes estén de pie tanto tiempo.

Tanto James como Severus asistieron, El doncel pocas veces había sido protagonista de tales pinturas, pero en aquella ocasión no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Los jóvenes se miraron nerviosos uno al otro, una silla apareció tras Severus y él doncel supo que debía sentarse en ella, cuando lo hizo, colocó su espalda recta y miro fijamente al espejo, James se quedó de pie e hizo lo mismo del chico sentado.

El encargado de plasmar a la pareja esperó al que espejo brillará, aquello era una señal de que el reflejo se había guardado.—Listo, tal como les prometí en tres días estará listo su encargo.

—Perfecto.—James ayudó a Severus a colocarse de pié nuevamente.—Te lo agradezco.—El príncipe salió del recinto junto al pelilargo y a mitad del pasillo se detuvo para besar sus labios.—Te quiero, Severus.—Le murmuró acariciando su rostro. El doncel se veía precioso aquel día y él se llenaba aún más de seguridad. Había tomado la decisión correcta al estar ahí. 

El de vestido de terciopelo bajo el rostro.—Yo..—Las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta, James sonrió un poco decepcionado al no escuchar la respuesta, pero se encantó al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluso no pudo evitar dejar un beso en la frente del contrario.

—Sigamos con nuestro paseo.—Le susurró en la oreja, y luego junto sus labios con los del Doncel de nuevo, no se cansaba de la textura suave y el delicioso sabor dulce.

♡●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●♡

Petunia tomó asiento junto a Lily al ya caer la noche, tenía los pies hinchados, el caminar de un lado y subir de arriba a abajo era agotador, quitó los zapatos de sus pies y quitó el Bonet blanco que hacía juego con su delantal y vestido negro.—¿Por qué esa cara?—Preguntó al ver a su hermana pelirroja.—¿Sigues llorando? Eres patética, Lily ¿Realmente creíste que él príncipe te escogería a ti?

Lily se limpió las lágrimas para hacer lo mismo que su hermana. La cama en la que estaban sentadas era compartía por ambas.—No es necesario que me lo repitas, Tuney. Ya todos me han dicho lo mismo.

Petunia soltó un suspiró, decidió peinarse el cabello y hacerse una trenza.—Era lo mejor, Lily—Murmuró viéndole.—No se si realmente ames al príncipe o a lo que le rodea, pero si te hubieras casado.—La rubia le agarró de la mano.— El príncipe lo hubiera perdido todo, el rey nombró al heredero de los Lomgbotton como su sucesor y el príncipe James firmaría un acta renunciado a todo. No se si el príncipe te lo contó, pero el rey va enserio. 

En el estómago de Lily se alojó un enorme peso. Entonces James no le había mentido, el rey realmente planeaba desheredar a su único hijo, la pelirroja recordó la última discusión entre James y ella antes que de marchará a slytherin. La preocupación de este por sus padres, la preocupación por ella. 

“!No podré hablar jamás con mis padres! ¡Seré expulsado de este reino! ¡Y jamás, jamás podremos volver! Mis padres, mi familia son lo más importante para mi, Lily ¡Es algo que debes comprender! Yo sólo se asuntos de política, Lily no podré trabajar, no sabré como ganar dinero, no podre darte una vida digna. Nuestros hijos no llevarán el apellido con el que nací”

Lily respiro profundo tratando de ahogar un fuerte llanto. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia, había dicho cosas que jamás tuvo que decir, frente a su amado, había quedado como una interesada.

“¿Estas enamorada de mi? ¿O de la riqueza que hay tras de mi? Por que si fuera así no te preocuparía tanto el vivir en una choza que en un castillo, a mi no me hubiera molestando vivir en una cabaña contigo, Lily, lo único que yo quiero es seguir teniendo el amor de mis padres, pero contigo no lo tendré, tal vez lo que sentía por ti no era lo que yo creía y aunque estos dos años que estuvimos juntos fueron lindos, lo nuestro termina aquí”

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas y se acostó en la cama. Todavía tenía una oportunidad, si James no se casaba con el Doncel, ella podría conquistarlo de nuevo y vivir con él, dentro en el castillo o lejos de este.

♡●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●●♡●

Severus bajó del carruaje completamente cansado. Había recorrido el castillo de pies a cabeza, también fue presentado formalmente (a pesar de que ya era conocido en el círculo de nobles de slytherin) al consejero, mano derecha del rey y un grupito de personas importantes de cuales no les interesaba ni un poco.

Makeda lo recibió, su tío se había quedado con el rey al haber sido llamado por este al atardecer y la noche ya había caído.—Te preparé un baño con agua caliente.

Severus suspiró con satisfacción, lo necesitaba. Al llegar a su habitación fue ayudado por su nana a desnudarse y luego entró al pequeño recinto que había sido preparado para su baño.—Estoy de muerte.—le dijo mientras entraba en la bañera.

Makeda río con fuerza mientras le entregaba al chico un pequeño jabón de hiervas aromáticas.—¿Cómo te fue?—Preguntó curiosa.—La corona que había en tu cabeza…

—Me la regaló el rey.—Severus cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de su nana masajear su cabello.—Creo que ya todos se hacen la idea de que James y yo nos casaremos.

La nana agarró una pequeña taza con él agua de la tina en que se encontraba el Doncel metido y humedeció su cabello.—¿Y tú? ¿te gusta la idea?

Severus sintió ahora las manos de su nana masajear sus hombros.—Aún faltan muchos días ¿No es así?—Preguntó en voz alta.—Todavía tengo para pensar.

Makeda dejo al doncel tranquilo y tomó asiento en un banquillo que se encontraba al lado de la tina.—Mi amor, yo.. No quiero preocuparte ni presionarte, pero antes que se cumpla el quinto día debes darle una respuesta, las decisiones tomadas a última hora no son muy buenas. Si bien hoy es el primer día de siete trata de descubrir tus sentimientos, por primera vez no te preocupes por los otros, si no por tu felicidad ... En ocasiones, hay que ser egoístas, mi amor.

♡●♡●♡●○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡●♡○●♡●

Dave tocó la puerta de Severus sin esperar una respuesta, posiblemente su primo ya estaba dormido, pero cuando escucho un “adelante” el chico de cabello negro no puedo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.—¿interrumpo?—Preguntó asomando solamente su cabeza, Severus estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

El doncel negó y el Guardia entró y cerró la puerta tras él.—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?—Preguntó acercándose, Severus palmoteo al espacio libre que estaba junto a él lo que hizo que Dave tomará asiento sobre la cama junto a su primo.

Severus recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su primo.—Sinceramente, no sé... Yo, Dave..—el cabello largó miró al que estaba junto a él.—C-creo que estoy enamorado, pero no sé si realmente es ese sentimiento.

Dave controló la punzada de dolor al escucharle.—Bueno, si no dejas pensar en el príncipe y te sientes flotar cuando estás junto a él es porque lo estás.—Le murmuró, el chico corpulento se atrevió a agarrar de la mano a su primo y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.—¿Sientes eso?

Severus enrojeció así que trato de desviar la conversación.—¿Es lo que sientes cuando ves a la persona que te gusta? ¿Tu corazón se acelera, Dave?—Preguntó alzando su rostro.

El mencionado observó los ojos negros de su primo. Los Prince sólo eran fotocopias de ellos mismo.—Si, me pongo idiota cuando lo veo.

Severus río.—¿Cuándo lo ves? Entonces ¿Es un doncel? Pensé que era chica.—el doncel se acomodó para verle mejor.—¿Desde cuándo te gusta? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?—Preguntó abarrotando de preguntas a su primo.—¿No te tienes confianza primo? No creo que te vayan a decir que no. 

Dave observó el rostro pálido de su primo. Sus delgados labios y la débil sonrisa que adornaban a estos. Quería besarlo, pero para él lo mas importante para era la felicidad de Severus.—Le gusta alguien mas.

El menor soltó un bufido.—Eso es lo que me molesta. El amor están complicado, no quiero sufrir ¿Sabes? James, él ha sido tan especial conmigo, pero él amaba a su novia ¿Cómo quiere que le crea que ahora me quiere a mi? No puedo aceptar si no estoy seguro.

Dave trago ruidoso.—¿Ya te pidió matrimonio?

El doncel bajo de la cama y arrastró a su primo hasta el enorme balcón que de su habitación.—Si, pero aún no he aceptado.—sus orejas estaban enrojecidas.—Quiero pensarlo.

El mayor asintió, aún así sostuvo la otra mano de su amado y observo fijamente los ojos negros que eran iguales a los suyos.—¿Pensar que? Entiendo tus preocupaciones pero se que serás felíz, Severus.

El mencionado de nuevo suspiró.—nana dice lo mismo, mi tío, todos pero …. ¡Yo siempre he sido un estorbo, Dave! Lo he sido siempre en la vida de mi tío, por mi culpa no pudo casarse con tu madre y yo.. No quiero volver a serlo, no quiero ser un cobarde pero…

—No eres un estorbo ¡Jamás lo has sido!—Dave soltó a Severus para agarrado por el rostro.—Hagamos una promesa ¿Vale?—Murmuró, Severus asintió tembloroso—escoge al príncipe, y si él te falla, escríbeme y te juro que de inmediato iré a buscarte.

Los labios de Severus temblaron.—¿Y que haré después de eso?—Le preguntó a Dave.—No quiero regresar con el rabo entre las patas a esta casa.

Dave beso su frente.—¿Quién dijo que regresaríamos aquí? Nos iremos lo más lejos posible.

—¿I-irnos?—Repitió Severus viendo como Dave asentía, le miró confundido pero el mayor se apresuró a aclararlo.

—Si, irnos.—Le murmuró, el Guardia se contuvo de sacar el anillo que había guardado en su bolsillo antes de ir a la habitación de Severus.—yo seré quien te cuide si resulta mal. Te lo prometo.


	20. Chapter 20

Makeda sostuvo con fuerza la bandeja que llevaba mientras subía las escaleras, el desayuno estaba listo y además quería apresurarse para que su niño estuviera listo y hermoso. Aquel sería del segundo día del príncipe en Slytherin y aunque sabía bien que este le había propuesto matrimonio a Severus, quería deslumbrar aún más al joven con la belleza del pálido.

—Buenos días..—La nana empujó la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.—Es hora de despertar, Severus.

Cerró la puerta con su pie y posó la bandeja sobre una mesita que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, se acercó a la enorme cama en donde este dormía, descubriendo que había un segundo hombre dormido junto al doncel.

—¿D-Dave?—Tartamudeo al ver a su hijo aún lado del pelilargo, palideció, no había evidencias que había ocurrido algo inapropiado, Severus y Dave tenían sus ropas puestas.—Hijo, Dave, Dave.. despierta.—pidió rápidamente. Si alguno de los sirvientes se daba cuenta estarían en un problema bastante grande. 

El chico pelinegro y de cabello hasta el cuello despertó, sus ojos negros se abrieron y parpadeo sintiéndose confundido.—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó, alzo su vista y vio a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede? Muy buena pregunta, jovencito.—Makeda le agarró del brazo y le hizo bajar de la cama con brusquedad.—¿Qué haces aquí durmiendo con Severus? ¿Te imaginas que alguien hubiera entrado, Dave?—El rostro de la mujer estaban enrojecido.—¿Los problemas y rumores que se habrían formado?

Dave abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido y se volteó para mirar al doncel de larga cabellera aún dormido.—No note cuando me quedé dormido, ayer vine hablar con Severus.—le explicó a su madre.—Hablamos hasta tarde.

Makeda asintió, aun así no le agradó mucho aquello.—Hablaremos de esto cuando termine.—Le comunicó al chico.—Vete, Dave.—Pidió y este no replicó y salió de la habitación. La rubia respiro profundo, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y estiró sus brazos para toquetear el hombro del chico y así despertaron.—Cielo, vamos, despierta..

Severus se quejó, tapo su rostro con una almohada lo que hizo reír a la nana, pero ella maldadosa jalo las sábanas dejándole al descubierto, el doncel tomó asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días, mi amor ¿Qué tal dormiste?—Le preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta en búsqueda de la bandeja.—Sólo te traje fruta para desayunar, si el carruaje viene temprano como ayer posiblemente tengas que desayunar en el castillo.—La mujer colocó la bandeja sobre el regazo del doncel.

—Estaba durmiendo bien hasta que me despertaste.—Le murmuró y Makeda rio con fuerza.—¿Fruta? Sólo me trajiste una manzana y un vaso de leche.—Severus mordió la manzana mientras observaba a la mujer abrir uno de sus closet y buscar un vestido adecuado para aquel día.

—Cariño, cuando regreses te prepararé lo que quieras.—Makeda observó un bonito vestido verde menta y bordado plateados.—Este es perfecto, ahora un velo adecuado.—colocó el vestido sobre un sillón para buscar la larga porción de tela.—Damián quiere que estés perfecto.

Severus terminó la manzana y bebió el vaso de leche hasta la mitad.—Como él es quien no pasara hambre.—Murmuro con molestia. 

Makeda rodó los ojos, sacó un velo transparente con decoraciones plateadas que hacía juego con el vestido.—Ahora solo unas zapatillas blancas y listo.

Severus terminó el vaso de leche.—Ayer..—Murmuró a su nana.—Dave estuvo aquí.— Makeda asintió mientras buscaba el calzado que este utilizaría.—no me di cuenta cuando me dormí. Es mi primo favorito.

Makeda sonrió.—es el único que tienes. 

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Damián se acomodó la túnica mientras bajaba al primer piso, la enorme puerta fue abierta por un sirviente dejando pasar a un guardia, tras este estaba un carruaje estacionado en la entrada de la mansión.

—El príncipe esta aquí.

El duque no esperaba tal visita tan pronto.—Hazle pasar.—Le pidió y este asintió. James Potter, el príncipe de Gryffindor no tardó en bajar del carruaje y cruzar la entrada, Damián se acercó a éste y estiró su mano.—bienvenido, Alteza.

—Gracias.—James le sonrió levemente.—Mi madre y bueno, yo, pensé que sería bien pasar un día aquí con Severus.—Le comunicó y Damián aceptó sin pero alguno.

—Su presencia es un honor para mí.

James sonrió nuevamente.—¿Severus?—Pregunto expectante.

Damián hizo una seña al sirviente que abrió la puerta para que subiera en búsqueda del doncel.—Bajara dentro de poco ¿Desea algo de tomar?—Preguntó con educación mientras lo guiaba hasta un salón amueblado que daba vista con el pequeño jardín del lugar.

El príncipe negó al tomar asiento.—Estoy bien, gracias.

Damián y el príncipe guardaron silencio al no hallar ningún tema de conversación. James espero paciente por al menos dos minutos hasta que Severus apareció.

—Los dejo solos.—murmuro el duque colocándose de pie y saliendo.

Al Gryffindor le encantó la forma en la que este se veía, su hermoso vestido, las trenzas que recogían su cabello y el largo velo que se arrastraba tras él habían ver al Prince como uno de los seres más hermosos que él había conoció. 

Severus fue rodeado en cuestión de segundos por los brazos de su amante, el príncipe bajo su rostro uniendo sus labios con el más pálido.—buenos días..—Susurró.

—Buenos días, mi príncipe.—James sonrió encantado al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.—¿Dormiste, bien? ¿Soñaste conmigo?—Preguntó besando su frente. 

El Prince rodeo los hombros del príncipe con sus brazos, sus labios y los del contrario se tocaron nuevamente.—Si lo hacía tendría pesadillas.—Bromeó. 

El de cabellos cortos rodo los ojos pero su sonrisa no se desapareció.—Hoy me quedaré aquí, contigo.—los labios besaron su cuello.

La puerta del salón se abrió, Dave apareció. El chico se quedó estático al ver a la pareja pero Severus le sonrió a su primo mientras el agarre de James se deshacía.—¡Dave! Buenos días.. 

El Guardia le sonrió levemente.—Buenos días, pensé que mi padre estaba aquí.—le saludo, los ojos negros se posaron sobre los castaños.—Buen día, Alteza.

James asintió al saludo del desconocido, y esperaba al menos saber quién era, aunque posiblemente era familiar de Severus el parecido de ambos era mucho.

—¿A que hora te fuiste? Me dormí.—Severus se acercó a su primo.—Espero que no me hayas visto babear.

Dave sonrió al ver el rostro de Severus.—Lo hice antes de eso, aunque cuando éramos niños eras un experto.

—¡Cierra la boca!—El doncel tapó la boca del más grande sonrojándose y luego se volteó a ver a James.—No le creas, él es mi primo Dave ¿Lo recuerdas? Te hable de él, es el hijo de mi tío y nana.

James ya no sonreía, estiró su brazo al Guardia y este hizo lo mismo. Ambas manos se estrecharon con fuerza.—Un placer.—Dijo el príncipe.

—Lo mismo digo.—Le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

James entrelazo sus dedos con los de Severus mientras daban una pequeña caminata en el jardín de aquella mansión, el príncipe se encontraba contento al ser nuevamente el receptor de toda la atención del donc pero aún así, el conocer al primo de este le había hecho sentir incómodo.—Tu primo..

Severus ladeo el rostro para verlo.—¿Qué sucede con él?—Preguntó deteniéndose levemente.—¿No te agradó?

James respiró profundo, agradar, agradar no, realmente lo había sentido como un rival, sensación que jamás había experimentado.—apenas lo conozco, Severus.—murmuro al doncel y acarició sus mejillas. Le gustaba más el Severus con el cabello suelto aunque la forma en como estaba recogido su cabello y la sencilla corona sobre su cabeza le hacía sonreír y hacerle sentir más confiado.—pensé que él y tu no se trataban.

—Dave siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, cuando éramos niños lo seguía a todas partes al ser el único niño con el que tenía permitido jugar, mi tío siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y mucho más con Dave.—Le contó, recordando su infancia.—Siempre me animaba cuando me sentía triste, era como tener un hermano mayor pero luego se unió a la Guardia real y quede solo completamente.—Le murmuró al príncipe.—Ayer, estuve hablando con él. Creo que.. me ayudó a despejar ciertos miedos.

—¿Miedos? ¿Cuáles?—Preguntó con cierta preocupación.—¿Severus?

El doncel suspiró.—Dave, él, me ha pedido que te escoja.—Le anunció, su pecho se llenó de una sensación de alivió.—Dice que yo seré feliz contigo.

Los labios de James temblaron, bajo su rostro y los unió con los del chico.—No se equivoca, daría mi vida para hacerte feliz. Así como me has hecho a mi estos últimos días.—El príncipe acomodó el velo correctamente y acarició el anillo con la joya de color negro que le había obsequiado a Severus días atrás.

Severus sonrió levemente, realmente quería creer todos esas palabras, pero.. sus inseguridades ¡¿Debía dejarse guiar por ellas?! ¡¿O finalmente pensar en su felicidad?! como le había dicho su nana.—Lo sé, se que lo harás, James.

El príncipe sonrió tembloroso.—Entonces.. ¿Es un sí, Severus?—Le preguntó, el ojos negros bajo la vista mientras un color carmín inundaba su rostro.—Con eso.. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposo? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

—T-te dije que tenía que pensarlo.—Tartamudeo rápidamente pero James sostuvo sus dos manos con fuerza, pero sin siquiera llegar a lastimarlo.—James..

—¿Pensar? ¿Qué más tienes que pensar, Severus?—Preguntó el príncipe haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos.—Se que te sientes inseguro, se que no crees que deje a Lily a trás ¡Pero lo he hecho! Quiero ser feliz, Severus. Podría haber escogido a cualquier otra persona para casarme, pero no lo hice. Estoy aquí, por que quiero casarme contigo, dame la oportunidad, la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.—Le suplicó, el príncipe se arrodilló en el suelo haciendo que el chico de largas vestiduras se sobresaltara.—¿Lo harás? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Severus?

El prince se atragantó ¿Tenía que aceptar? ¿Realmente debía ser feliz?—A-apenas han pasado dos días.

James respiró ruidoso, aún arrodillado beso los nudillos del doncel de piel palida.—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? El tiempo no importa, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Las orejas de Severus enrojecieron.—Podríamos, podríamos esperar unos días más.—Murmuro con rapidez, el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico era encantador, el príncipe sólo deseaba ener a Severus entre sus brazos y no tener que soltarlo nunca más. Severus era suyo.

James sonrió.—Mi amor, ¿Esperar? ¿Más?—Le susurró con leve agonía— Cásate conmigo, Severus, por favor.

Los labios del chico temblaron, asintió levemente haciendo sonreír de oreja a oreja a James quien beso el anillo de oro que este llevaba en sus dedos y se colocó de pié de un salto para abrazarlo, ambos corazones latían apresuradamente contentos, nerviosos y levemente satisfechos.

—No te defraudare, lo prometo.—le juró viendo esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.—Serás feliz a mi lado, por mi vida te lo juro, Severus.

—¿Lo diremos ya?—Preguntó el doncel sintiendo su estómago retorcerse. No sabía si era felicidad o su nerviosismo pero se sentía bien, sentía feliz, era una sensación complicada de describir ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Severus no lo sabía pero ya era de vivir su vida ¿No es así? 

James asintió, junto contento sus labios con los de su futuro esposo y le abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo aspirando el aroma de este—si, lo haremos—Las manos del de lentes acariciaron la espalda del chico de velo.—Mañana prepararan la boda y pasado mañana, serás mi esposo. No quiero esperar más , Severus.

El prince tembló.—¿T-tan rápido?—Murmuró en su oreja, James río fuertemente, lleno de besos el rostro del pálido y luego bajo a su cuello—James..

—Gracias, gracias por confiar en mí.—El agradecimiento y la felicidad en la voz de James era notable.—Si, será rápido. Papá quiere que regresé casado y así lo haré.—El príncipe suspiró y junto sus labios nuevamente con los de Severus, aquel beso fue más íntimo, más húmedo. Sus lenguas de acariciaron sin pudor algunos haciéndoles perder el control en sus respiraciones.—Pero no te preocupes ¡Te prometo que tendrás la ceremonia que te mereces! 

El doncel sonrió con suavidad.—No necesito que la Iglesia reviente de gente, el novio es el único que importa.—Le murmuró enterrando su rostro en el pecho de James, Severus sentía que era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

James sonrió aún más, sostuvo nuevamente una de las manos del chico.—Vamos..—Murmuró entusiasmado, Severus se dejó guiar mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear.—Quiero que todo slytherin sepa que te casaras conmigo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Makeda entró a la habitación de su hijo una vez y cayó el anochecer, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado pero estaba contenta de que su niño hubiera decidido aceptar finalmente la propuesta del príncipe, se casaría, su bebé por fin sería feliz pero..—Te Traje algo para comer.—Murmuró, posando la bandeja de comida sobre una mesita.—¿Estas molesto? Cariño, sabías bien que…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no estoy molestó, sólo estoy.. decepcionado.—Le contestó el guardia a su madre mientras observaba por un ventanal.—Aunque era obvio que no me escogería a mí.

La rubia suspiró con fuerza.—Eres perfecto, cariño. Cualquiera chica o Doncel se moriría por estar contigo.

—Severus no está dentro de ese grupo, mamá.—Le respondió, el dolor en la voz del chico era notoria.—Pero estoy contento, ¿Viste su rostro? Estaba feliz, nunca lo había visto así. Yo sólo quiero que el sea feliz.

La mujer asintió, era cierto.—El príncipe lo hará feliz.

El guardia se mordió los labios con fuerza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, Severus ni su padre estaban en la mansión, se habían ido junto al príncipe al Palacio del rey Tom para anunciar la notícia.—Esperó que lo haga, por que si Severus llega a sufrir por él, lo mataré , mamá, lo mataré y luego me largare lejos de aquí y Severus se irá conmigo.


	22. Chapter 22

Makeda sonrió al ver el rostro pálido y nervioso de Serverus mientras se daban los toques finales del vestido que utilizaría en la boda. La noticia no había sido sorpresiva ya que después de todo era lo que todos estaban esperando pero no de forma tan rápida.

—Creo que ahora si está perfecto.—Makeda observó el reflejo del chico pálido en el espejo.—Todo está listo, el rey se encargó de todo y sólo un pequeño grupo de la nobleza del Reino asistirá a tu boda ¿Puedes creerlo, amor?

Severus se miro al espejo, el vestido blanco que tanto tiempo habían retrasado a propósito para su matrimonio con su tío ahora sería utilizado para su vida con James.—Me duele el estómago.—confesó, aunque todo era por el nerviosismo que sentía. 

Makeda río nuevamente y desató el corcel del vestido y le ayudó a quitárselo, las costureras habían trabajado durante todo el día para terminar las pocas cosas que faltaban del vestido.—Tienes que calmarte, cariño. Mañana será un día importante ¿Vale?—La rubia colgó el vestido para evitar que se arrugara y con rapidez le entregó un camisón para dormir.—Te traeré un té para que puedas dormir toda la noche, estoy segura que si no mañana te veré con ojeras y sería un problema.

El doncel observo a su nana salir de la habitación, subió a su cama mientras sentía su estómago retorcerse ¿Había tomado una buena decisión? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? se peino su cabello mientras más miedos y dudas llenaban su mente, aquel día había sido uno de los más ajetreado de su vida, se había tenido que probar el vestido unas cien veces hasta que finalmente estuviera listo, y no sólo eso, el rey había mandado a un mensajero con un pequeño cuestionario de como le gustaría que fuera su boda, gracias a Merlín su nana había respondido todo aquello por él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Listo para mañana?—Su tío apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras el estaba Dave.—Todo está listo y gracias a Merlín, mañana serás oficialmente un príncipe de Gryffindor.—Damián observó el vestido, y velo, el ramo de flores ya estaba listo y la joyería aún más.—Dijiste que era un plan absurdo, Severus, así que me toca decirte ¡Gane!

Severus rodó los ojos al escuchar a su tío, pero tenía que admitir que tal vez no estuvo tan equivocado, Makeda apareció de nuevo con una bandeja con el té.—¿Qué hacen aquí? Sólo van a asustar más a Severus.—murmuro la mujer y comenzó a echarlos.—Vamos, vamos a dormir.

Dave le sonrió a Severus como despedida aquella noche, El Duque parecía querer saltar de la alegría. Makeda entregó la tácita al doncel.—¿Crees que funcione?—Preguntó viendo el líquido marrón.—Yo… ¿Crees que hice bien?—Preguntó a su nana.

Makeda acarició su cabello.—Cariño, la vida está llena de decisiones difíciles y estoy muy orgullosa de ti al tomarte el trabajo de afrontar esto.—Le susurró, Severus dio un sorbo al té.—En mi opinión creo que si, cariño aunque tu mismo no lo notes no dejas de sonreír así que eso significa que hiciste bien.

Severus terminó el té sin dejar una gota en la taza.—¿Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy conmigo?—Preguntó a la mujer rubia, los labios de Makeda temblaron y sin protestar asintió.

♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●

Euphemia se aseguró que todo estuviera listo antes que los pocos invitados entrarán al salón del trono que había sido adecuado para la boda, habían tenido que buscar flores de un pueblo cercano para poder decorar el salón. Y no sólo eso, contratar a cocineros y panaderos para que pudieran cumplir con todo el banquete que el rey de Slytherin y la reina habían pedido.

—¿Dónde está Severus?—James se obligó a si mismo a respirar, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, la reina indicó a uno de los guardias que todo estaba listo y poco a poco los invitados seleccionados por el rey, el duque y ella comenzaron a entrar.

—Ya viene en camino cariño, además, no puedes ver al novio antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.—La reina acomodó la túnica de su hijo, el padre auspiciaría la ceremonia apareció y comenzó junto a su monaguillo a preparar las cosas para el inicio de la ceremonia.

Makeda apareció con un hermoso vestido y junto a ella, Dave.—Buenas tardes.—Dijo la rubia acercándose, Dave portaba una elegante túnica digno del hijo de un duque, Makeda un vestido azul y una corona de flores en su cabeza.—Damián ya está listo para entrar junto a Severus.

La reina asintió, hizo una señal a uno de los guardias para que indiciara al pianista que era hora de comenzar con la marcha nupcial. Tom estaba en una esquina del salón sentado en su trono junto a su esposa, Euphemia se acercó a su hermano y tomo asiento en una silla muy decorada junto a él.

James quedó en la mira de todos, tras él, el padre que sostenía un enorme libro. El músico, comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano y un violinista le hizo compañía, el príncipe de Gryffindor sentía sus latidos incluso en sus oídos y para cuándo su prometido apareció en su campo de visión los nervios lo inundaron aún más, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, siempre pensó que se casaría con Lily, que ella sería la madre de sus hijos y que compartiría todo su vida hasta la vejez, pero desde que sus ojos se toparon con los de Severus aquel día en el baile, todos los sueños, todo lo que había sentido y existido por Lily, desapareció en cuestión horas.—T-te vez hermoso.—su voz temblorosa hizo reír a Severus, el doncel se veía igual de nervioso que él. 

Damián posó la mano de Severus sobre la de James.—Te entregó a mi sobrino, príncipe. Cuidado, es importante en mi vida y ahora lo será en la tuya.

James sostuvo la mano de Severus.—Lo cuidaré con mi vida.—Respondió con sinceridad, el príncipe observo al pálido que en cuestión de minutos sería su esposo, se veía hermoso, aquel vestido color blanco le hacían parecer un ángel caído del cielo y aquel largo velo que ocultaba su cabello aún más.

Damián asintió, y se alejó, tomando asiento junto a su hijo y la que sin dudar sería su esposa en cuestión de días.

El padre carraspeo con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos, el monaguillo sostuvo el libro que este leería y la ceremonia comenzó.—En la tarde de hoy estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio al doncel Lord Severus Prince y al varón, príncipe de Gryffindor, James Potter en sangrado matrimonio.—murmuro leyendo el libro.—Para confirmar que están aquí por su propia voluntad procederé a preguntar, ¿Tu, Severus Prince estas aquí por tu propia voluntad?

El doncel respiró profundo.—Si lo estoy.—Le contestó al padre tratando de evitar que su voz temblara.

El padre asintió—¿James Potter, estas aquí por tu propia voluntad?—Pregunto al príncipe.

—Lo estoy.—Respondió sin siquiera dudar. Euphemia suspiró con alivió, sus ojos estaban humedecidos contenta por el hecho de que su hijo hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

El padre asintió, y comenzó con un largo sermón sobre la Unión matrimonial y como este era un lazo que no podía ser roto. El par de novios tomo asiento en dos sillas que habían sido preparadas con anterioridad.—Muy bien, ya sabiendo sus obligaciones matrimoniales procederemos con los votos y juramento matrimonial. Los anillos..

Un niño se acercó con un cojín de seda, sobre estos un par de anillos de oro y en el medio de estos un zafiro.

—Severus, repite después de mi.—pidió el padre, el doncel estiró su brazo y sostuvo el anillo.—Con este anillo, formalizó mi unión y me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

El doncel observó los ojos castaños del príncipe.— James, con este anillo, formalizó mi unión y me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.—Murmuro, y deslizó el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

El padre sonrió—James, repite después de mi.—Con este anillo, formalizó mi unión y me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

El príncipe, beso los nudillos del Doncel y con una sonrisa musito.—Severus, con este anillo, formalizó mi unión y me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

El padre asintió satisfecho.—Si hay alguien que se opone a esta unión que lo hable ahora o calle para siempre.—Exclamo en voz alta.

Tanto Severus como James miraron al frente, Makeda agarro con disimulo la mano de su hijo, aunque Dave no se movió ni un centímetro. Él tenía claro que la felicidad de Severus era James.

—Bien, lo que ha unido Dios que no lo deshaga el hombre.—Expresó con una sonrisa.—Los declaró en este momento Marido y Doncel—El hombre les dio la bendición.—puedes besar al novio.

James sonrió, se acercó a Severus sin dudarlo y sosteniendo su rostro unió sus labios con los de él.

Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y sin tardar los aplausos inundaron el salón del trono.

—¡Que vivan los novios!—Gritó Euphemia con las mejillas humedecidas.

—¡Qué vivan!—Gritaron todos con fuerza.


	23. Chapter 23

James rodeo la cintura de Severus con sus brazos al quedarse solos en la habitación del castillo que el rey les había asignado para su noche de bodas. El chico de cabello largo y negro no podía creerlo aún ¡Se había casado! ¡Se había casado con James! Y para él era imposible dejar de sonreír.—Ahora eres mío oficialmente.—El Gryffindor beso los labios de su esposo mientras comenzaba a alzar el camisón que se había puesto una vez y las sirvientas le habían ayudado a quitarse ese pesado vestido de bodas.

Severus sonrió de oreja a oreja.—Se gentil, por favor.—Murmuro con burla al alzar sus brazos y rodear el cuello del príncipe.—Es mi primera vez.

James río con fuerza y beso su cuello, Severus le ayudó a quitarse la túnica y la camisa que llevaba bajo esta, ambos estaban ansiosos al saber lo que vendría, el de lentes hizo subir a la cama a su hora esposo y haciéndose un espacio entre sus piernas, desabotono los botones de pecho del camisón.—Tu olor… Severus.

El pelilargo jadeo levemente al sentir las succiones de James sobre este, gimoteo quedadamente y se arqueo al sentir las caricias en su parte baja, dos dedos había entrado en su interior.—James.. 

El de lentes suspiro, se quitó los lentes y busco los labios de su Doncel al tiempo desbotonan su pantalón y bajando su ropa interior liberaba su miembro hinchado.—Sev.. Quiero..

El pelilargo asintió, la punta del miembro de James se humedeció con el poquito lubricante que expulsaba la entrada especial de Severus e introduciéndose lentamente ambos chicos gimotearon extasiados, pocos habían sido los días que habían pasado desde su último encuentro pero aún así.. –James..

El príncipe jadeo, sus manos apresaron la cintura del moreno mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén. Dentro fuera, dentro fuera. Las piernas del pelilargo estaba abiertas a la par mientras ambos cuerpos se movían en búsqueda de más contacto, la punta del miembro de James golpeteo aquel punto sensible en Severus que le hizo jadear.

—James.. por favor, ahí.—El de ojos castaños sonrió, besó a su esposo y se recostó completamente sobre este mientras aumentaba el vaivén y cumplía su petición, para él estar con Severus era como estar en las nubes, se sentía contento, estaba feliz, sabía bien que había escogido lo correcto, su felicidad sería junto a Severus.

—Severus..—El príncipe observó con satisfacción al chico arquearse bajo él, James acarició el pequeño miembro de Severus mientras le penetraba. La vista de tener al pálido bajo él era una de las más placenteras y hermosas de su vida.—Eres mío…

El Slytherin asintió, le abrazo mientras sus gemidos se quedaban atrapados en su garganta, la cama rechino levemente y los jadeos de ambos hacían eco en la habitación.—James...

El príncipe gruño, sus rodillas le sirvieron como empuje mientras él descontrol se apoderó de su cuerpo, dentro fuera dentro fuera. El sexo, el sexo era increíble y junto a Severus era lo mejor.—Te quiero..

Los labios del Slytherin temblaron, sus labios se juntaron los de James al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron fuera de sus ojos.—Yo.. Yo también, James.

James suspiró, el orgasmo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos en el mismo momento haciéndoles temblar y llegar al orgasmo, la pareja de recién casados se quedó ahí, quieta, ratando de superar aquella sensación indescriptible. 

James, cayó aún lado de su esposo, y estirando sus brazos le acurruco contra él.—Sev, te lo prometo. Te haré feliz.

♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Makeda se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, era imposible no sentirse así. Aunque Severus no salió de su vientre para ella, aquel doncel era su hijo.—Mi niño, se fue..—Murmuró, Damián soltó un suspiró tras ella.—Siempre supe que este día llegaría, aunque lo admito.. siempre con el miedo que terminarás casado con él, mi Sev nunca hubiera sido feliz pero ahora.. su sonrisa. Se que lo es.

—Te lo dije, cariño. Te lo dije, sabía que el príncipe se fijaría en Severus y mira, ya está casado. Mañana mismo partirán a Gryffindor y tomará su lugar como príncipe junto a su esposo y en un futuro como rey.—Los labios de Damián temblaron.—Se que no fui el mejor de los tíos y que muchas veces me deje dominar por la rabia pero.. estoy contento, su felicidad también es la mía. Mas que un sobrino creo que es un hijo.

Makeda río.—Si.. Yo, siento lo mismo. Es nuestro niño, junto a Dave. Son nuestros dos hijos.

Damián asintió, ambos estaban en la recámara que mucha a veces habían compartido como lecho de su amor y ahora, al estar indultado de aquella responsabilidad. Llevaría a cabo el deseo de su vida.—Se que.. tal vez sienta es demasiado pronto pero.. – El hombre estiró su mano tocando la de la mujer, la rubia se volteó.—Sólo quiero cumplir, nuestro deseo. Lo que siempre soñamos mi amor..

La rubia sonrió.—Damián.

Las mejillas del duque enrojecieron.—Makeda, Cásate contigo.

Las lágrimas salieron ahora sin control de sus bonitos ojos, asintió sin dudarlo, desde que era una adolescente había esperado ese momento y ahora por fin se cumpliría.

♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●

Dos días después…

—¡La reina a regresado!

El estómago de Lily se retorció de tan solo escuchar aquello, arreglo su falda rápidamente y se acomodó el cabello, colando su Bonet blanco sobre este. Su hermana y ella subieron apresuradamente junto a los otros para darle la bienvenida a esta, cuando las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron, uno de los cuatro carruajes se detuvo en la entrada y los otros siguieron de largo hasta los establos.

El rey se hizo presente, y todos hicieron reverencia.

El conchero abrió la puerta y estirando su mano hizo a la reina bajar.—Mi amor.—murmuró esta acercándose a pasos suaves.

El rey enarco una ceja y recibió un beso por parte de su esposa.—¿Y bien?—Preguntó al no a ver a James bajar.

Euphemia sonrió. 

James respiró profundo y bajo del carruaje pulcramente vestido.

El estómago de Lily se retorció con más fuerza y sus ojos se humedecieron. James estaba sólo. James no…

El príncipe estiró su mano hacia dentro del carruaje, una mano pálida tomo la suya y con cuidado bajo de este. Severus Prince, oh bueno, Severus Potter ahora príncipe de Gryffindor apareció.

La reina miro al rey.—Nuestro niño se ha casado. 

Los labios del rey temblaron, junto a la reina de acercó a la pareja de chicos.—Bienvenido.

Severus asintió algo nervioso al rey.

Y Lily.. Lily no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se destruir. De sus ojos no dejaron de salir lágrimas.


	24. Chapter 24

—Tengo el honor de presentarles a su alteza Real, el príncipe Severus del reino de Gryffindor. —La gran mayoría de la servidumbre estaba a las afueras del castillo, la reina no demoro mucho en hacer las presentaciones. —Severus es el esposo de James, merece y debe ser tratado con el mayor respeto posible, recuerden pronto ambos serán sus reyes.

Para Severus era imposible no sentirse nervioso, estaba solo, sin el cuidado de su nana ni de su tío, y muchos menos de la protección de Dave, aunque James estaba a su lado y el castillo de Gryffindor ya era un lugar conocido para él no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma, asustado, asustado de cometer una imprudencia, asustado de decepcionarlos, asustado de él mismo.

Todos asintieron, Lily agarro el pañuelo que le tendió petunia y ocultándose tras la espalda de unos los guardias que estaba entra la multitud se limpio las lagrimas y regreso sobre sus pasos, escondiéndose en su habitación. —E-esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. —Los ojos verdes de la chica se humedecieron nuevamente, su corazón estaba complemente destruido, sus sueños, sus deseos, sus anhelos, el amor de su vida ¡James! ¡Las promesas que ambos se habían hecho ya no existían! —¡Me mentiste!

Lily soltó un fuerte sollozo, Petunia apareció en cuestión de segundos y tomo asiento junto a su hermana. —Era lo mejor, Lily—la rubia, acaricio su cabello pelirrojo. —El no iba a dejar todo por ti, hermana. Tu no perdías nada, pero él lo perdía todo.

—¡Si él amaba de verdad hubiera renunciado a todo por mí! —Le murmuro a Tuney con los ojos enrojecidos. —Yo me equivoque ¿Sabes? Le dije cosas que no tenia que decirle, pero estaba muy molesta y traté de disculparme y aún así prefirió todo esto que a mí.

La chica de cabello amarillo consoló a su hermana, quien poso su cabeza sobre su regazo. —Hermana, cuando amas algo tienes que dejarlo ir, tal vez él pensó que no llegarían a ser felices, la reina nunca te aceptaría, ni mucho menos el rey. Ese chico… El nuevo príncipe no parece mala persona, él cuidara bien de James.

—¡Yo lo amo, Petunia! ¡Lo amo! Y sé que él me ama a mí. —Murmuró, sus ojos ardían. —T-tengo que hablar con él, ha cometido un error. El jamás será feliz con ese chico, nuestro amor, los dos años de noviazgo, no pueden ser remplazados en menos de un mes, hermana. 

—La reina y el rey te podrían expulsar del castillo, no quiero eso para ti. — Petunia trato de hacerle entrar en razón. —Lo mejor es calmarse, si quieres hablar con el príncipe no lo hagas ahora, hazlo cuando estés más calmada, pero Lily, por favor. Entiende que una plebeya por mucho amor que sienta el príncipe por ti jamás lograra pertenecer a la nobleza.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

—Ponte cómodo cariño, la habitación que compartirás con James esta siendo preparada. Tendrás dos criadas para tu servicio y compañía, yo tratare de acompañarte lo máximo posible ¿vale? —Explico la reina con ternura mientras el almuerzo era servido. 

Severus asintió, el apetito que tenia era casi nulo, pero tampoco dejaría la comida ahí servida, su nana le había enseñado desde pequeño era pecado desperdiciar la comida que con mucho esfuerzo había llegado a tu plato. —Gracias.

El rey estaba contento, había mandado a preparar el mejor de los banquetes posibles. Su hijo había abierto los ojos y había escogido (gracias a Merlín) el camino correcto, el deber estaba sobre el amor—Euphemia, te hago responsable completamente de la comodidad de Severus, también necesita un guarda ropa nuevo. Ahora es un príncipe y debe vestir pulcramente.

—No te preocupes querido, una vez terminemos llamare a mis costureras y a mi costurero favorito del pueblo, Severus tendrá vestido que los mismos dioses envidiarían. —La mujer rio levemente y comió, deleitándose del sabor de la codorniz que se le había sido preparada. —Además, necesita una corona propia, me gusto mucho la que le dio mi hermana, pero necesita algo con un toque más Gryffindor.

Fleamont asintió, su esposa tenía toda la razón.

James observo a Severus, su ahora esposo se veía algo pálido y lo entendía. Casarse y asumir rápidamente el papel de príncipe era una gran responsabilidad. —Todo estará bien. —Le prometió en un susurro al tiempo que sostenía su mano.

Severus le sonrió de vuelta y decidido finalmente dar un bocado a la comida estaba deliciosa tenia que admitirlo, cuando lo noto había comido casi mas de la mitad de lo que le habían servido.

Una sirvienta apareció y se acerco a la reina, esta le hizo una señal y la mujer de traje negro y delantal blanco susurro algo en su oído.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamo la reina—La habitación ya está lista, me imagino que te sientes cansado cariño—Euphemia se colocó de pie—Id preparándole un baño, Severus vamos, te acompañare a tu habitación, por favor, Ana, e lonvía a un guardia a buscar al costurero del pueblo dile que traiga todos sus diseños desde camisones a trajes elegantes.

La sirvienta asintió, y se retiró.

Severus se coloco de pie, y dejando solos a su esposo y suegro se encamino junto a la reina hasta la habitación que desde ahora seria suya y de James. La puerta era enorme y cuando entro, el lugar era ridículamente grande ¡Era enorme! Severus sentía que era capaz de perderse allí.

—¿La reina y el príncipe desean algo? —Pregunto una de las sirvientas que aún continuaba ahí para dar los últimos detalles.

—Prepárenle un baño al príncipe, el viaje fue muy largo y pesado, y llama a las hermanas Evans por favor, tengo un trabajo para ellas. —Le pidió, la sirvienta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no contesto nada contra su reina, asintió y se marcho para cumplir sus deseos.

—¿Qué te parece, cariño? ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres cambiar algo? —Pregunto atenta, quería que Severus se sintiera lo más cómodo posible en el recinto. —Aun no te he dado el regalo de bodas que te mereces.

—No es necesario, su majestad—Le aseguro Severus rápidamente. —Con esto ya es suficiente para mi ya es un honor ser parte de su familia.

Euphemia sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazo al chico. —El honor es mío, Severus—La reina sostuvo ambas manos del chico—Te juro que te llenare de obsequios de los cuales eres merecedor, solo tienes que pedir algo y yo lo cumpliré.

Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron y asintió. Dos sirvientas hicieron reverencia al entrar, el príncipe y la reina las observaron, Severus sonrió levemente al reconocer a la pelirroja.

—Petunia, Lily, no se si estuvieron presente cuando arribe de Slytherin, pero les presento a Severus, oficialmente es el esposo de James y ahora su príncipe. —Presento.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

—Severus no conoce a nadie aquí en el castillo y mucho menos en el reino, así que decidí que fueran sus damas de compañía. Aumentare su sueldo el doble y encargare vestidos algo mas dignos y vistosos al ser ustedes las acompañantes del príncipe ¿Esta bien? —Ordeno la reina. —Se encargarán desde su vestimenta hasta su comida, cualquier falta e irrespeto será severamente sancionada ¿Entendido?

Severus las observo asentir nuevamente, Lily, Lily, ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún momento ¿Tal vez la chica se lo habría dicho en las pocas veces que hablaron? No lo recordaba.

—Perfecto, el costurero no tardara en venir con los vestidos que tiene hechos hasta ahora, necesito que estén presentes para ver si tiene algo de sus medidas.

Lily observo al chico de larga cabellera y piel pálida. Era innegable, el nuevo príncipe era hermoso, parecía esas muñecas de porcelana que tanto costaban conseguir. —Lo ordene, su majestad.

Petunia sonrió satisfecha.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus se miró al espejo mientras una de las sirvientas que habían sido escogidas para su atención y servicio le peinaba el cabello. La noche ya había caído, aquel sería su primera noche como príncipe en Gryffindor. —¡Uff!

—¿Le sucede algo, Alteza? —Lily se detuvo al sentir la mirada de este sobre ella, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ¿Y si el chico sabía que ella fue la novia de James? ¿Le trataría mal? —¿Necesita algo? ¿Un té? —Le preguntó atenta y algo nerviosa.

—Estoy cansado del té, todo este día ha sido lo único que he bebido. —Le respondió en un suspiró. —Suena estúpido, pero estoy cansado. Aunque tu tienes que estarlo más ¿No es así? Hacer tantas cosas, no creo que yo podría.

Lily sonrió, hermoso y amable, era imposible odiarle, realmente, no se lo merecía. —Bueno, nunca diga nunca. Todos se acostumbran a la rutina, tal vez si yo no hiciera mis deberes estaría muy aburrida. —Le comento, Severus sonrió nuevamente. —Puedo traerle una limonada fría, el cocinero aplica hechizos para que queden como la nieve.

Severus suspiró. —Por favor.

Lily asintió y salió.

Petunia quedó sola con el príncipe mientras terminaba de guardar lo que para ella era un centenar de vestidos y velos, lo bueno es que la reina había comprado para ellas diez vestidos, cinco para cada una, se sentía bastante contenta, jamás pensó vestir de una forma tan bonita y elegante y ella aprovecharía al máximo la oportunidad que la reina le dio. No todos los días se te presentaba ser la compañía del Príncipe, aquello tendría mucho beneficio, conocería a gente importante y tal vez, sólo tal vez, un marido adecuado—Listo, he terminado aquí ¿algo más que desee, Alteza?

Severus se removió sobre su asiento, sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a ser llamado de esa forma. —No, no necesito nada más. Gracias

James apareció y fue fácil notar que estaba agotado, había sido felicitado por toda la corte y no sólo eso, había tenido que hacer un centenar de visitas que le habían dejado molido. —Me muero.

Severus río y rodo lo ojos, se colocó de pie y se acercó a James, los labios delgados tocaron los del gryffindor. —¿Ya me quieres dejar viudo? —Le preguntó lo que hizo reír a Potter, quien no perdió la oportunidad y enredó sus brazos en su cintura.

—Que Merlín no lo permita. —Susurro besando cortamente sus labios. —Me muero y revivió.

Severus suspiró, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de James. —Eres un idiota.

Lily trago ruidoso al entrar a la habitación, le tocó sostener la bandeja con fuerza cuando vio como los brazos de James abrazaban con cariño y ternura al chico de cabello largo. —su limonada, Alteza. —tuvo que alzar la voz.

Severus rompió el abrazo y agarró el vaso de vidrio, estaba helado exactamente como lo quería —gracias, ya pueden retirarse. Descansen, hasta mañana.

Los ojos avellana observaron los verdes de Lily, y no pudo evitar ladear la vista al ver la pelirroja.

Ambas sirvientas hicieron reverencia—Hasta mañana. —Murmuraron y sin demorarse un segundo más dejaron sola a la pareja.

El Gryffindor tendría que hablar con Lily, no quería que ella se convirtiera en un problema en su matrimonio.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? — bebió del jugo, se estremeció al sentir el frío recorrerle. —No soy muy bueno, pero puedo intentarlo contigo.

James le quitó del vaso y bebió hasta dejarlo vacío y por supuesto recibió una queja por su acción. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada pero el príncipe se aseguró. —Sev, tienes toda la vida para practicar conmigo ¿Sabes? Siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Los labios del doncel temblaron—¿Siempre?

James asintió—Siempre.

[...]

Dos semanas después...

Damián bebió de su copa mientras leía un centenar de documentos junto a Dave, todo estaba bien, todo estaba marchando como siempre deseo. Su sobrino se había casado y ahora era un príncipe, Makeda y el estaban juntos y su hijo ahora había sido legitimado ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Se sentía contento de la forma en como todo se había desarrollado las cosas y sobre todo de haberlo intentado, aun así le debía una especie de disculpa a su sobrino y en algún momento cuando lo visitara se la daría, pero la felicidad de Severus era la suya, como había dicho Makeda. Aquel doncel era como su hijo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, el sirviente encargado de cada una de las cosas de la casa apareció—Mi señor—Murmuró—Un carruaje ha llegado, una mujer... junto a un hombre y tres chicos dice ser su hermana y está pidiendo su presencia.

El estómago de Damián Prince se retorció con fuerza ¿Eileen? ¿Eileen estaba ahí? ¿Eileen había regresado? —La recibiré, dile que entre, Artur.

El hombre asintió, Dave observo a su padre. —¿Papá? ¿Qué...?

Damián se coloco recto sobre su asiento, su cabeza se lleno de preguntas y dudas, la última vez que había visto su hermana había sido la noche en que la que ella y Tobías se habían marchado. Los minuto que espero parecieron durar mucho mas de lo que en realidad era, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y Artur entro, Eileen también lo hizo. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Eileen estaba igual que la última vez.

—Hermano. —Murmuró ella, su cabello seguía corto. Dave guardo silencio, aquella mujer era igual a Severus—Espero que mi llegada no sea un problema para ti.

Damián frunció el ceño—¿Qué quieres, Eileen? —Preguntó sin llegar a saludarle. —Si has venido hasta aquí con toda tu familia es por que necesitas algo ¿No es así? —Le pregunto con cierto rencor—No me digas... ¿Ya te has enterado de que Severus y el príncipe de Gryffindor están juntos? Lamento informante que has llegado tarde para su boda, tres semanas tarde y diecisiete años en su vida.

La mujer trago ruidoso—¿Me darás alojo? ¿Si o no? —Preguntó.

Damián asintió—Aunque lo creas, no soy como tú, Eileen, te daré alojo, pero una vez y te instales tu marido y tu hablaran conmigo. Por cierto, mantente lejos de mi esposa o tendrás problemas conmigo.

Eileen asintió. —Gracias, Damián.

—No puedo decirte lo mismo a ti.

[...]

—¿Podemos hablar?

Lily se volteo al escuchar a James tras ella, Severus y su hermana no se encontraban en la habitación, el Slytherin había decidido dar un paseo junto a la sirvienta en el jardín del castillo en compañía de la reina. —¿De qué tendríamos que hablar, alteza? —Pregunto la pelirroja.

—Lily, se que te quedaron unas cuantas cosas por decirme. —Le murmuró James.

La pelirroja asintió, si, james tenía razón. —Te hare solo una pregunta, James y quiero que me la respondas con sinceridad.

—¿Cuál?—Los ojos de james observaron los verdes de Lily.

—¿Lo amas, James? ¿Lo amas como una vez me amaste a mí?


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Lo amas, James? ¿Lo amas como una vez me amaste a mí? —Preguntó Lily buscando algo en la mirada del príncipe.

James guardo silencio momentáneamente, respiró profundo y respondió. —No, no lo amo. —Le dijo a la chica pelirroja. —Aún no he llegado ahí, lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo y estoy seguro de que pronto amaré a Severus más que mi propia vida.

Lily frunció el ceño. —¿Y si nunca llegas amarlo, James? –Preguntó está acercándosele. —¿Aún me amas a mi? Porque yo... si, aún te amo y se que me equivoque y...

El príncipe trago ruidoso—Lily, las personas decimos cosas cuando estamos enojados y te comprendo, pero con toda la sinceridad puedo decirte que lo que sentía, o lo que creía sentir por ti, ya no está en mi corazón. Te quiero, pero no como a Severus, con él, el sentimiento es mucho más fuerte, pero tú, yo... lo siento. —le murmuró. —Y por esta razón, te pido, que lo que existió entre nosotros no sea un impedimento para que realicemos nuestros respectivos deberes, Severus, él. No quiero que sea afectado.

La sirvienta asintió, como si cada una de las palabras no fuese un golpe a su corazón. —Está bien, Alteza—Le respondió, sus ojos estaban humedecidos. —Pero... ¿Sabes? Para mi es poco creíble que ya no me ames, no lo discutiré, tienes razón el príncipe no debe sufrir, pero... Si en algún momento logras recordar lo que sientes por mí, yo estaré ahí esperándote James.

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Damián tomó asiento frente a su hijo y esposa y Eileen, Tobías y sus tres hijos junto a ellos La mujer y su hermano no habían logrado hablar el día anterior por diligencias de última hora que le había tocado realizar al duque.

Varios sirvientes sirvieron el desayuno y rápidamente abandonaron el comedor. Makeda no estaba contenta, no con la presencia de esa mujer ahí, aún así, no comento nada al respecto, quería saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y podría jurar que posiblemente era lo que estaba pensando. El desayuno transcurrió inicialmente en silencio, los hijos de Eileen rondaban desde los quince hasta los once años, el menor parecía ser un doncel al igual que Severus, aunque ninguno de estos tenía parecido al mencionado, eran un revoltijo de Eileen y Snape.

—Mi señor. –Artur apareció y tras él un guardia con la insignia y bandera de Gryffindor. —Un mensajero.

Damián hizo pasar al joven que parecía estar cansado y cuando lo hizo este le entrego cinco sobres, tres eran para él, los otros dos eran para Makeda y Dave.

—Su Alteza Real el príncipe Severus le ha enviado una carta, y a la reina y el rey también.—comento con rapidez.

Damián asintió. —Gracias, Artur dale comida y lo que necesite el chico para que descanse mientras espera mi respuesta.

El hombre asintió, y el joven guardia de Gryffindor abandonó el comedor junto al sirviente del duque.

Makeda y Dave decidieron guardar la carta que les correspondía para leerla a solas, Damián en cambio abrió primeramente la de Severus, leyó con rapidez y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, abrió la carta del rey y decidió beber algo para bajar su saliva.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó Makeda al ver el rostro de su esposo. —¿Sev está enfermo?

Eileen y los otros guardaron silencio.

Damián suspiró y negó. —Es Severus, el rey le ha preguntado cuanto quiere para su asignación mensual y él no ha sabido que responderle. —comentó para toda la mesa. —así que el rey decidió por él: quince mil monedas de oro serán su asignación mensual, Severus siente que es demasiado, y me ha preguntado que hará con tanto dinero. —Los ojos de Damián se posaron en los de Eileen. —Aunque, el rey me ha escrito y me ha preguntado si siento que es suficiente, asegurándome que podía subirla a veinticinco mil.

Makeda trago ruidoso. —¿Quince mil? Merlín, es demasiado dinero. – Le dijo a su esposo. La duquesa suspiró. —¿Cuánto dinero le corresponderá a el rey?

Damián alzo y dejo caer los hombros al no saber que responder, pero posiblemente serían más de cincuenta mil monedas mensuales—Aparte de eso, ayer el rey Tom le ha regalado a Severus una de sus propiedades aquí en Slytherin, es una mansión el doble de grande que esta, necesita unos arreglos, pero me ha dicho que correrán por su cuenta, por eso me ausente ayer todo el día.

Makeda asintió nuevamente. —Tantas cosas, los Reyes de Hufflepuff también enviaron unas cosas para Sev, tendremos que enviárselas con él mensajero.

Tobías se removió sobre su asiento, y Eileen pareció enterrar su mirada en su plato de comida.

El desayuno continuó nuevamente en silencio, y está vez pareció transcurrir con más rapidez. Damián se colocó de pie una vez cuando terminó. —Los espero en mi despacho.

Eileen miró a Tobías, ambos también habían terminado. —Vayan a su habitación al terminar—Les pidió a sus hijos, y junto a Tobías se colocó de pie para ir tras Damián.

El duque tomo asiento tras su escritorio, la pareja entró y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. —Bien, los escucho ¿Qué necesitan? —Preguntó sin dar rodeos.

Eileen no tomo asiento, se quedó de pie junto a su esposo. —Tobías fue despedido, el dueño de los terrenos que administraba le cedió el cargo a su hijo al ya tener la edad suficiente para manejarlos. —Le comentó a su hermano. —y al no tener para sostenernos ni donde vivir hemos decidió venir aquí.

Damián asintió al escucharla. —Entonces, necesitan dinero. —Murmuró sin más. —¿Por qué no compraron un terreno o una casa en Durmestrang, Eileen? Para mantener tres hijos tenían que ganar bien, y todo el dinero que te hacía llegar ¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Si estás insinuando que lo derroché, con toda la sinceridad, jamás lo hice. Los niños enferman, hermano, tenía que cuidar de mis hijos. —Exclamó con rapidez la pelinegra.

Damián asintió de nuevo—Tienes razón, los niños enferman, Eileen, hermana, vamos, se más sincera conmigo ¿que quieres?

La mujer tragó ruidoso. —ya te he dicho, quiero quedarme aquí.

El duque río. —Quinientos mil monedas de oro me entregó el rey de Gryffindor por e el matrimonio de Severus con su hijo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Eileen? No tienes que mentirte a ti misma.

La mujer bajo la vista.

Tobías suspiró. —Dinero que nos corresponde por ser sus padres. —Le aclaró al más joven. —Dinero que tienes que entregarnos.

El duque sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo sabía, era una cantidad bastante grande lo suficiente, por al menos dos décadas sin complicaciones. —Tienes razón, ustedes son los padres de Severus y el dote que recibí no me corresponde.

La mujer miro a su hermano sin creer lo que decía.

—Pero, ustedes me deben a mí. —Damián les estiró una pequeña hoja con una lista y varias cantidades. —Me deben los diecisiete años de manutención de Severus incluyendo, alimentación, educación, ropa, zapatos, medicinas y, mesada entre otras cosas, sacando cuentas estaría dando mucho más que él dinero que el rey me entregó, sin incluir todo el dinero que te estuve enviado estos años, hermana ¿Ahora sí? ¿Quién le debe a quien?

Eileen tomo asiento, y se acarició la frente. —No puedes...

—¿No puedo que? ¿Cobrarte ese dinero? Tu me dejaste esa responsabilidad, Eileen. Tobías y tú ¿No es así? —Le recordó. —De paso, que tuve que posponer mi vida, y mis obligaciones por cuidar a tu hijo, Eileen, no me malentiendas, Severus es un buen chico y jamás fue un problema para mi excepto por el hecho de creer que me casaría con él ¿Necesitas dinero? Pídeselo a Severus, Ahora tiene en cantidades.

La pelinegra se mordió los labios. —No creo que quiera verme.

El duque asintió. —En eso tienes razón. Inicialmente le hice creer que estabas muerta, pero no sé como descubrió que no era así. —Le dijo a la pareja. —Severus siempre creyó que era un estorbo en mi vida, muchas veces me propuso suicidarse para dejar de molestarme. Después de todo era la piedra en el zapato para mi matrimonio con Makeda, gracias a Merlín, el príncipe de Gryffindor se fijó en él y agradezco que haya sido así. No fui bueno en muchas ocasiones con él, pero me alegro de que ahora sea feliz.

—¿Te... tenemos que irnos? —Le pregunto a su hermano menor, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, sus malas acciones ya estaban pasándole factura. —yo... ¿podría dejar a mis hijos aquí? Te prometo que no será por mucho, Tobías y yo buscaremos un trabajó en el pueblo y...

Damián quiso reír, pero no lo hizo, suficiente se había reído de su hermana y su esposo. —Eileen ¿Eres estúpida acaso? Lastimosamente, me toca ayudarte. No quiero que hagas pasar vergüenza a Severus, la madre del príncipe y futuro rey consorte de Gryffindor ¿Trabajando? ¿La hermana del duque? No te lo mereces Eileen. No, ni tú, ni tu marido, pero las apariencias lo son todo.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas. —yo... G-gracias...

—El castillo que le entregó el rey a Severus necesita supervisión, aparte hay unas cuantas hectáreas para realizar siembra, el castillo sólo necesita una limpieza y arreglos, pero en una semana estará listo—Les comento. —Necesito personal para que el castillo este bien cuidado, no les daré el dinero en la mano, ustedes deben ganárselo, Tobías y tú recibirán un sueldo por la supervisión y administración del castillo, tendrán comida y sirvientes que les ayudarán. De las ganancias que den los sembradíos saldrá vuestros sueldos y el de los sirvientes, lo demás, será para mi ¿Les parece o tienen alguna objeción?

Tobías se mordió los labios. —Está bien.


	27. Chapter 27

—Tenemos un problema—Makeda tiró la carta que había recibido frente a Damián. La noche ya había caído—Severus vendrá dentro de dos semanas a visitarnos ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuándo se irán de aquí? ¿Qué quieren?—Preguntó la mujer a su esposo.

Damián sostuvo la carta más no la leyó, era algo que sabía, su sobrino también le había avisado aquello.—¿Qué querían? Lo que por derecho era suyo, pero por su ausencia perdieron. No tienes que preocuparte, querida, esta semana ya no estarán aquí.—Le aseguro.—aunque, si Severus llegará a visitar al castillo que el rey le dio no se que podríamos hacer.

Makeda frunció el ceño y tomo asiento.—¿Castillo? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿El castillo de Sev? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con eso?

El Prince soltó un suspiró.—Trabajarán ahí, Makeda. No tienen ni una moneda y aunque se que tanto a ti como a mi nos gustaría verles pasar a trabajar para Severus es algo que no podemos hacer. Es ahora un príncipe y pronto será un rey, ¿Lo entiendes? El no puede estar en la cima mientras su madre está comiendo miserias, lo he hecho para aparentar.

La ahora duquesa no se veía para nada feliz.—las ganancias de ese castillo es dinero de Severus y ellos no merecen nada de él ¡Lo abandonaron, Damián! Y ahora que Sev será rey es que han regresado. Sólo quieren dinero.

—Lo sé, Makeda. Lo sé, no soy ignorante a sus deseos.—le murmuró—Pero algunas veces lo que creemos que es correcto no es lo que se tiene que hacer. Si los echamos podría ser peor ¿Acaso quieres que vayan a Gryffindor y se presenten frente a el Rey?

La rubia guardo silencio. Aunque odiara aceptarlo su esposo tenía razón, aquello sería peor .—Esta bien—Dijo volviendo a colocarse de pie.—Pero, evita lo máximo posiblemente que ellos tengan contacto con Severus.

[...]

Eileen caminaba a pasos lento por los corredor del lugar en el cual creció, su compañía en ese momento era su hijo menor, Ariel era un doncel, por así decirlo su consentido y aunque lo amaba con todas sus virtudes y defectos había algo de lo que no podía escapar y eran de las preguntas de su hijo.

—Entonces... ¿Viviremos en un castillo?—El doncel parecía entusiasmado. El lugar en el que había crecido había sido modesto, no tan lleno de lujo, pero ahora mismo el lugar en el que se encontraba era maravilloso ¡Jamás había estado en algo tan bonito y bien decorado!

La pelinegra asintió.—Si, tu tío, nos ha dado trabajo allí.—Le explicó—la próxima semana nos iremos.

Ariel asintió, el cabello del chico era de color castaño como el de su padre, caía suelto hasta su cuello, su vestido era de tela marrón con líneas negras.—¿Era del castillo que hablaba en el desayuno? Dijo que fue un regalo para ... ¿Severus? ¿Quién es él, mamá? ¿Es mi primo? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.—¡Que suerte ha tenido! ¡Casarse con un príncipe! Me gustaría qué me pasará lo mismo.

Eileen sonrió levemente y se detuvo al ver un retrato que no recordaba a ver visto antes, cuando se acercó y leyó la placa descriptiva lo entendió. Ese joven de cabellera larga y tímida sonrisa era su hijo, y junto a él, su esposo el príncipe de Gryffindor.—Si, ha tenido mucha suerte.

Ariel sonrió y asintió, observo el retrato y suspiró.—Mira.. ¡Que bonito que es! ¡Se parece mucho a ti, mamá!—El chico río levemente—¿Ese es el príncipe? ¡Que guapo es! ¡Y su vestido! ¡Mira su vestido, mamá! Me gustaría tener uno así un día.

Eileen no apartó la vista del retrato. Severus, si, era igual a ella, era imposible negar el hecho de que era su hijo—Tal vez algún día lo conozcas.—Murmuro para animarle.

Ariel sonrió de oreja a oreja.—¿Tu crees?—La voz del doncel reflejaba ilusión. –Nunca he estado frente a alguien tan importante. ¡Me gustaría conocerlo!

Eileen no despegó su vista del retrato del doncel.—Yo.. yo también quieto conocerlo.

[...]

James enterró sus uñas en la cintura de Severus mientras este brincaba sobre él, era imposible no hacer ruido pero..—Sev.. te juro que si sigues así..—El príncipe jadeo, los labios de su esposo buscaron los suyos y las posiciones cambiaron bruscamente.

Severus ahora se encontraba bajo él, gimoteando cada que su miembro entraba y salía, el sentirse acogido era una sensación de la que quería ser partícipe siempre, pero era algo que obviamente no se podía, aún así, quería que perdurará lo máximo posible.—¿Hmm?—Murmuró, sus piernas estaban abiertas.

James sonrió, beso el cuello de su doncel sin llegar a dejar marca. Amaba el olor de la piel de Severus, y como se escuchaban sus suspiros, sabía que pronto estaría locamente enamorado de él, que amaría a Severus más que su propia vida.—Te quiero..

El rostro del Doncel enrojeció aún más.—Yo.. también, James—Le aseguro el príncipe y sonrió nuevamente. La punta de su miembro tocó la entrada humedecida y dilatada y de un solo movimiento se adentró.

Severus jadeo ahogadamente, James suspiró en su oreja, abrazo al doncel con fuerza y dejándose llevar por la emoción, por el placer, por sus instinto y al ya no poder escapar de aquella sensación tan asfixiante inicio el vaivén final.

Adentro, afuera, adentro a fuera.

El golpe de ambas pieles hizo eco en aquella enorme habitación. Por suerte la cama no era delgada ni débil, no rechino, pero Severus jadeo con fuerza, sintiendo como la punta tocaba esa zona que le hacía enloquecer.

—Y-yo...--Severus se mordió los labios, su cuerpo tembló, su mano serpenteo hasta su miembro y al agarrarlo lo sostuvo, apretando con fuerza.

James mordió el cuello Severus, ambos cuerpos parecieron hundirse en aquel colchón. Ambos, se quedaron quietos mientras eran presa del orgasmo. El príncipe se escurrió por completamente en el interior de su esposo y Severus mancho su mano y humedeció las sábanas al ser presa de un doble orgasmo.

James cayó aún lado del doncel. Severus se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su marido, el príncipe le abrazo y beso.—¿Eres feliz, Severus?—Le preguntó, sus ojos café observaron los negros.

—Si, lo soy.

Severus sonrió al cerrar los ojos. Había alcanzado la felicidad que jamás pensó obtener.


	28. Chapter 28

Damián tomó asiento en la silla que estaba tras el escritorio, los reparaciones en el castillo ya habían finalizado y desde hace una semana y media atrás, Eileen y su familia lo habitaban. El duque realmente no sabía que hacer, el rey de Slytherin sabía de la visita de Severus, y este deseaba que el joven príncipe se alojará en el castillo que se le fue obsequiado.

—No se si esto sean buenas o malas noticias para ustedes.—Murmuró, el pelinegro. Eileen y Tobías estaban de pié—Severus vendrá de visita, puede que este aquí entre tres o cuatro días y se alojará aquí en el castillo por petición del rey—le informó.—Por tal razón y para su mayor comodidad, si no es que da media vuelta al enterarse que ustedes están aquí, cumplirán una serie de reglas ¿Vale?

Eileen tragó ruidoso—¿C-cuales serían?—Preguntó la mayor.

—Eviten y eso incluye a sus hijos, tener contacto con Severus, nada de charlas, estarán en su presencia cuando sea estrictamente necesario, no le insistían y no traten hablar con él a menos que se los pida, puede que ustedes sean sus padres pero recuerden que él está sobre ustedes y el rey adora a Severus y castigará a cualquiera que le haga daño.—Damián estiró una pequeña lista a Eileen.—Contrata a un ayudante para él cocinero, posiblemente Severus tenga que ofrecer un baile durante su estadía en slytherin. Ahí he apuntado sus platillos favoritos, frutas y bocadillos, flores y también a lo que es alérgico—Le comentó.

La mujer agarró el papel y lo leyó.—Lirios.

—La única flor que le gusta, es un chico complicado—murmuró a su hermana—Dentro de poco vendrán unos guardias para aumentar la seguridad en el castillo, el presupuesto de estas dos semanas será doble por la presencia del príncipe, recuerden. Nada de tutearle, si tienen que dirigirse a él deben hacerlo como su Alteza Real.

—Si, ya comprendimos—Tobías gruño.—¿Algo más?

Damián sonrió—Recuerden que están aquí por misericordia mía pero si a Severus se le da la gana de sacarlos de aquí, no podré ayudarlos.

Eileen asintió—Nos comportaremos.

—perfecto, pueden retirarse debo revisar algunas cuentas—Les pidió.

La pareja de esposos salió del enorme despacho que había en el castillo dejando sólo al duque.

—Tenemos trabajó que hacer..—Murmuró la pelinegra tratando de sonreír pero fue imposible. Jamás pensó que se encontraría tan rápido con su primer hijo, es más, jamás pensó ambos cruzarían caminos.

—Podemos hablar con él..—Tobías sostuvo las manos de su esposa, Eileen escapó de la mirada de su esposo.

—¿Y que vamos hablar con él? ¿Crees que nos perdonará, Tobías? Jamás nos importó ¿No es así? Nunca hablamos de él, nunca nos preguntamos como estaba, en ninguna de las cartas jamás lo mencionamos ¡Nuestros hijos creen que es su primo!—Los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieron—¿Crees que perdonará todos estos años de abandono? ¿Lo crees? ¡Creció sin nosotros! Lo único que puede sentir por ti y por mi es odio.

Tobías soltó un suspiró, su esposa tenía razón pero..—podemos intentarlo.

Eileen le miro—¡No vamos a intentar nada! ¿y si nos echa de aquí? ¿A dónde iremos? No tenemos dinero, puede que seamos sus padres pero jamás.. jamás nos preocupamos por él. Nosotros.. nos olvidamos de su existencia.—La slytherin soltó un sollozo a mitad del pasillo.—¿A dónde iremos con nuestros hijos? Mi hermano ya no me ayudará y Severus, nosotros no existimos para él, así como él jamás existió para nosotros.

El hombre le abrazo, Eileen tembló entre sus brazos—Esta bien. No insistiremos, si el quiere hablar con nosotros lo haremos.

Eileen asintió, se limpió las lágrimas pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos—Jamás.. pensé que le veríamos, yo.. creí que habíamos tomado una buena decisión cuando escapamos de slytherin hace diecisiete años atrás—la Prince sonrió con tristeza—y mira, el hijo que abandonamos ahora es quien nos da de comer y el país del cual huimos ahora es nuestro hogar.

Tobías observo como Eileen sollozaba de nuevo.—Pudimos haberlo llevado con nosotros.

Eileen sonrió entre las lágrimas.—Si, hubiéramos podido pero.. tú y yo no queríamos un bebé ¿No es así?—Le recordó—Y si tuvimos a Severus fue para complacer a mi padre.—la pálida tratado de limpiarse las lagrimas—Pero también falle en eso, papá murió a los pocos meses que nos fuimos y Damián tuvo que pausar sus sueños por criar a un hijo que no era suyo.

El mayor limpió las lágrimas de su esposa—Todo esta bien, Te lo prometo.

Eileen suspiró y asintió, tratando de mentirse así misma que lo estaría.

[...]

Lily acomodó la manta sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, hacia demasiado frío. El cochero había disminuido la velocidad de la marcha de los caballos por la humedad del suelo, había estado lloviendo desde su salida de gryffindor.

—Pensé que no te agradaría—Petunia sonrió al ver el comportamiento protector de su hermana sobre el príncipe Severus.

Lily rodó los ojos al escuchar a Petunia, había cierta cizaña en su voz.—Es imposible, yo.. pensé que no sería capaz de soportarlo—Le confesó mientras observaba a Severus dormir—Pero, él es muy amable. Es imposible odiarlo ¿Sabes? Me gusta como habla, como nos trata, me gusta todo de él—La pelirroja suspiró.—Cuando las doncellas de la reina conversaban en la cocina ¿Lo recuerdas? Que decían que no querían casarse ni abandonar el castillo por que su Majestad las necesitaba, "La reina me necesita" pensé que era una exageración.

Petunia sonrió—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas?

—Lo mismo que ellas, apenas llevamos medio mes cociéndolo pero.. siento que si un día no llegará estar ahí para él, enloquecería—Lily río—Es extraño pero me he escuchado a mi misma decir "El me necesita"

Petunia se acurruco aún más a la cobija que le arropaba—¿Y James? ¿el te necesita?

Lily guardo silencio, la herida aún seguía ahí. El amor que sentía por el príncipe de gryffindor aún existía—Si me necesitara no estaría aquí, estaría con él pero..—La pelirroja miro al pelinegro que dormía profundamente junto a ella—No creo que sería feliz al saber que le he causado dolor.

—Haz cambiado, Lily.—Admitió su rubia hermana.—Me gusta escucharte así.

La de ojos verdes sonrió—¿Sabes algo?—Evans acarició el Cabello negro de Severus—Creo que mataría a James si hiciera llorar al príncipe.

Petunia río—Yo también haría lo mismo hermana.—le confeso—El no nos trata como sus sirvienta, nos trata como sus amigas, nos trata como su igual.

—Lo quiero.—Murmuró Lily, comprendiendo el porque James lo había escogido. El doncel era un ser indescriptible, era como un ángel enviado por el cielo.—Y quiero verlo sonreír.


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión en la que vivió toda su vida, El príncipe no pudo evitar sentir alegría a pasar de que sólo había pasado un mes desde que se había marchado y casado con James, pero ese mes para él Doncel había sido tan largo como un año—Al fin—Severus espero a que el cochero abriera la puerta pero cuando este lo hizo, su tío salió de la mansión y casi corrió hasta el carruaje.

—Alteza..—Damián hizo una reverencia.—Me alegra que no hayas tenido ningún inconveniente en el viaje—Exclamó con alegría de verle. 

El príncipe estiró su brazo y bajo del carruaje con ayuda del cochero—Tío.—Severus no pudo evitarlo, le abrazo y Damián le estrujo con fuerza. Había extrañado a su sobrino, la ausencia de Severus en la mansión había sido imposible de llenar—¿Todo bien, tío? Felicitaciones por tu boda con Nana, me hubiera gustado poder asistir. 

Petunia y Lily bajaron tras su alteza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia saludaron al duque y este con una asentimiento les devolvió el saludo a las acompañantes de su sobrino.

—Lo sé, nos hubiera encantado pero.. ya sabes, debías cumplir con tu nuevo papel de príncipe, pero ya habrá tiempo para celebrar—Le murmuró al chico.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al cochero—Un sirviente de la mansión los guiará y les dirá que hacer.—Le ordenó.

El cochero asintió pero Damián trago ruidoso—No creo que pueda ser posible, Severus. El Rey Tom desea que te alojes en el castillo que se te fue obsequiado y es tu deber utilizar la propiedad que ahora es tuya.

Severus frunció el ceño.—¿Y no puedo hacerlo mañana? Ahora estoy demasiado cansado tío, ni siquiera los caballos dan para más.—argumento.

Damián suspiró—Vamos, entremos tengo algo que hablar contigo, tus doncellas pueden esperar aquí junto a los otros, enviaré algo para que coman y recuperen fuerzas, el castillo sólo esta a veinte minutos de aquí.

—¿Hablar?—Repitió el chico, pero no recibió pista alguno de la conversación que tendría, con la mirada les pidió al par de chicas que le esperarán y a pasos suaves, siguió a su tío camino adentro en la mansión.—¡Nana!

—¡Bienvenido, cariño! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe!—Makeda lleno de besos el rostro del cansado pelinegro—¿Severus ha decidió quedarse aquí?—Murmuró a esposo esperanzada.

—Hablaremos sobre eso.

—¡¿De qué tenemos que hablar?! Tío, no quiero sonar paranoico pero me estas asustando.—Exclamo con burla pero la expresión de su nana le hizo sentir nervioso rápidamente, no pudo evitar pensar en cosas negativas—¿Ha pasado algo malo?—Preguntó finalmente.—¿Dave está bien?

Damián hizo una seña para que su esposa y sobrino le siguieran, entraron al despacho que utilizaba el duque para su realizar su trabajo, y espero que la rubia y el pelinegro entrarán y luego asegurándose que nadie les escucharía cerró la puerta.—Lo que te voy a decir, no se si vaya alegrarte o molestarte pero ahí va..

Makeda hizo que Severus tomará asiento.

—¿Q-que sería?—Preguntó nervioso ¿Qué era? ¿Qué?—¿Tío?

Damián respiro profundo—Tus padres.. tus padres han regresado, Severus—el Duque no pudo evitar ser tan directo, sabía bien que Severus odiaba los rodeos.—Y ellos..

—¿Espera..? ¿Qué acabas decir? ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor?—Murmuró, el chico pareció palidecer y la débil sonrisa que su rostro había alojado desapareció—¿Tío?

—Eileen y Tobías están en Slytherin, Severus—Damián no fue capaz de verle a los ojos en esta ocasión—Al parecer tu padre perdió su trabajo y junto a tu madre y tus.. hermanos.. se vieron obligados a recurrir a mi ayuda, bueno, nuestra ayuda.

Makeda fue capaz de percibir como los labios de Severus temblaban, la rubia sostuvo una de sus manos y se agachó aún lado de él.—No tienes el porque verlos, el rey entenderá que no quieres quedarte en el castillo por..

—¡¿Están en el castillo?!—No fue un gritó, pero se escuchó como uno. Severus sintió como toda la alegría y emoción con la que había llegado a esas tierras se escapaba—¿Es una broma, verdad?—Preguntó, pero Damián negó.—¿Ellos no están aquí verdad?

No, no lo era.

—Tuve que darles alojo, incluso trabajo. No tenían ni una moneda para sobrevivir y aunque me gustaría mucho ocultar el hecho de que ella es tu madre es algo imposible, pero si no los quieres en el castillo puedo sacarlos de ahí y enviarlos a la zona muggle de slytherin. Sabes que no hay problema, puede conseguirles una casa.—Exclamo con rapidez el duque, la expresión de su sobrino era sombría, era como esas expresiones que muchas veces vio en su rostro mientras ambos vivían con la idea de que en algún momento tendrían que casarse.

—Sev puede quedarse aquí, Que ellos se queden en ese jodido castillo si quieren.—Makeda se coloco de pie mientras acariciaba el cabello del callado príncipe, Severus parecía estar tratando de procesar todo. 

Sus padres.. 

Las personas que le habían abandonado desee que nació, ahora estaban más cerca de lo que el esperaba, Severus sintió como si un nudo se formara en su estómago, podía sentir la rabia, podía sentir la tristeza, ¿Alegría tal vez? No sabía que sentir.—¿Hermanos..?—Repitió—¿T-tengo hermanos?

Damián suspiró —Tres hermanos, dos varones y un doncel—le comentó, pero apoyo rápidamente la idea de su esposa—Makeda tiene razón, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y.. el rey lo entenderá, Sev.

Severus guardo silencio nuevamente, su estómago dolía.—Quiero ir.—Murmuró con su vista en el suelo, el príncipe se colocó de pié—Enseña.. envía a un guardia para que..—Su voz se ahogó. Quería verlos, quería conocerlos. Los ojos de Severus enrojecieron, incluso picaron pero no lloraría. O al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Estas seguro, cariño?—Makeda sostuvo su rostro viendo la tristeza en sus ojos—No los necesitas, nunca los haz necesitado, mi amor. Esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu verdadera familia. Tu tío, Dave, yo.. ellos no importan y su presencia no debe dañar tu visita.—La rubia le trato de animar pero aquello fue imposible.—Damián..

—Esta bien, le diré a los sirvientes que bajen tus cosas.—Exclamó el Duque.

Severus negó, y se colocó de pie con rapidez, tropezó con su vestido de color púrpura—Quiero ir.. ¡¿No dijiste que el rey quería que me quedara en el castillo?! ¡Pues lo haré!

Los ojos de Makeda enrojecieron—No tienes por que hacerlo, cariño—Suplico, y cuando el príncipe salió del despacho ella le siguió.— Sev, cariño. Hazme caso ¿Vale? No tienes por que herirte de esa forma, si quieres hablar con ellos puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento..

El príncipe de detuvo, y observo a la mujer que le crió, la mujer que para él era a su verdadera madre.—Estaré bien, mamá.

[…]

Ariel soltó un chillido emocionado al ver un carruaje detenerse en la entrada del castillo, el rostro del chico estaba pegado al vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta aquí!—Grito contento, su madre estaba junto a él en la habitación.—¿Me veo bien, mamá?—se volteó emocionado, el doncel había escogido su mejor vestido, uno de color durazno, el color ya no era tan intenso, se veía más bien pálido como un color pastel pero aquello se debía a la gran cantidad de ocasiones en que lo había utilizado.

—No bajaras, Ariel.—Eileen sintió varias puntadas de dolor en su estómago todo aquello era producto del miedo que sentía.

Ariel frunció el ceño y regresó su vista a la ventana—¡AHHH!—el doncel gritó—El príncipe ha bajado del carruaje, mamá ¡ven a verlo! ¡Ven a verlo! ¡Es muy parecido a ti! ¡mamá!

Eileen fue incapaz de ponerse de pié, su cuerpo temblaba—Quítate de ahí, Ariel.—Suplico la slytherin.—Cierra la ventana, por favor.. 

El chico murmuró unas cuantas cosas que fue incapaz de descifrar la pelinegra pero, hizo caso a su madre para no hacerle enojar.—¿Estas nerviosa, mamá?—Preguntó con curiosidad el joven.—¿Es por mi primo? No creo que él sea malo con nosotros ¡Tu eres su tía!

Eileen sintió sus ojos humedecerse, limpio las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso—espero que no le moleste nuestra presencia.—La pelinegra respiro ruidoso.—No estés saliendo ¿Vale? No quiero que se moleste, recuerda que estamos aquí por tu tío.

Ariel asintió, cansando de lo mismo.

La puerta fue tocada para posteriormente abrirse, una de las sirvientas del castillo apareció—Mi Lady, su hermano, el duque Prince solicita su presencia y la de su esposo ante el príncipe.

Eileen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle—¿M-mi p-presencia?—Tartamudeo, no, no, no. Suplico mentalmente la mujer, no quería verle. No estaba preparada, no quería.. ver el odio en los ojos del hijo que abandonó. Damián no había hablado sobre eso ¡Se suponía que se evitarían!—¿E-estas segura?

—Si, mi lady, el príncipe solicita su presencia y la de sus hijos también.

Ariel dio pequeños brinco y corrió hasta la puerta—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!—Exclamó contento.

Eileen se colocó de pie, sintió que sus piernas no serían capaces de aguantar su peso, aún si, logró salir de la habitación, Edmun y Raymond sus hijos varones y estaban en el pasillo esperándole—¿M-mi marido?—Preguntó.

—Ya envíe a alguien por el, seguramente ya está abajo esperándole.—Expresó la sirvienta.

Eileen asintió, y respiro profundo. Recorrió el pasillo rápidamente junto a sus hijos y bajo las escaleras al primer piso con suavidad. Ariel, las bajaba de dos en dos contento de conocer a alguien tan importante.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba Tobías, y por su expresión sentía lo mismo que ella.

—El príncipe está en la sala del trono—Explico la sirvienta—Iré por té y unos aperitivos, mi lady.

Eileen asintió, trago ruidoso—B-bueno, ya saben. Deben decirle Alteza, nada de tutearle. Por favor.. compórtense ¿Vale? Este es su castillo.

Sus tres hijos asintieron y emprendieron el camino hasta la sala dicha, Eileen tuvo que ser agarrada por Tobías para seguir el camino, no sentía con fuerzas de entrar ahí, no sentía capaz de verle. 

Damián estaba al pie de la enorme puerta esperándole. Su expresión era sombría, como si alguien hubiera muerto.—Entremos.

Ariel no dudo en entrar de primero, y tras él, le siguieron sus hermanos mayores. Desde la entrada, Eileen observo a su hijo menor hacer una reverencia llena de emoción—¡Alteza! Mi nombre es Ariel Prince ¡Bienvenido!

—Eileen, Tobías, Entren—Damián siguió a sus sobrino, y la pareja entró, la pelinegra observo la punta de sus zapatos, los cuales sobresalía de la falda su vestido.

—Su Alteza..—Exclamó sin llegar a verle. Eileen escucho a su marido tragar ruidoso junto a ella.

—Su alteza..—Exclamó el hombre, Tobías había visto el retrato de su hijo en la mansión de su cuñado pero, tenía que admitirlo. Aquella pintura no le hacía justicia. El doncel era más hermoso en persona, el parecido de su hijo y Eileen era innegable—bienvenido..

Eileen sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cuando sintió unos pasos acercase a ellos. Había sido incapaz de alzar su vista.

Una brazo pálido que había sido estirado fueron enfocados por su ojos, Eileen se sintió desfallecer. No podía escapar a eso. Ya era hora que pagará por su mayor pecado, la pelinegra estiró su brazo y sostuvo la mano para hacer reverencia nuevamente—B-Bienvenido, S-Severus—Eileen alzo la vista y sus ojos negros observaron a unos iguales a los suyos, llenos de lo que parecía ser un infinito odio.


	30. Chapter 30

Severus rompió el agarré de su mano con la mujer que en algún momento fue su madre. Sus ojos negros escudriñaron a cada una de las personas que estaban frente a él, descubriendo que compartía características físicas con la gran mayoría pero bueno, era algo normal eran sus parientes.—Son una familia bastante grande—Exclamó viéndoles mientras se alejaba—Muchos hijos—Murmuró dándoles la espalda.

Eileen tragó ruidoso.—Hmm, si. Nosotros, trataremos de no molestarle tanto, Alteza.—se apresuró a decir la pelinegra—Quiero agradecerle por permitir que mi familia..—La slytherin se atragantó, sintió que había metido un gran error al decir aquella última palabra—que mi marido y los hijos se alojen aquí.

Severus enarco una ceja.—No importa. Tampoco durare mucho tiempo en este lugar—Le expresó a la mujer tratando de no mostrar interés alguno en sus palabras pero sintió dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras, se convenció así mismo que ninguna de esas personas ante él eran relevantes para su vida. Ninguno importaba. Nadie. Ellos solos eran desconocidos al igual que él—No pensé que fuera tan grande—Severus observó la enorme habitación destinada a las visitas protocolarias tratando de controlar la cantidad de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente.—¿La propiedad se expediente más?

Damián asintió.—Mucho más, Alteza. Es dueño de un sitio impresionante.—le comento, sintiendo la gran incomodidad del ambiente.

Severus suspiró. Sentía un enorme peso en el estómago ¿Rabia tal vez? ¿Resentimiento? No sabía cómo definirlo.—¿Mi habitación?—Preguntó en voz alta sin llegar a dirigirse a nadie.

—Ya enviaré a que sea preparada, Alteza. Pronto traerán té y algunos aperitivos—Eileen respondió, era capaz de escuchar sus latidos hacer en su oreja.—¿Desea algo más?

—Un baño con agua caliente, quiero que la habitación de mis doncellas quede junto a la mía o si existe alguna posibilidad de que haya una habitación que tenga un cuarto doble, sería mucho mejor.—Le exclamó viéndole —Aparte de eso, no necesito nada más, así que pueden retirarse.

Eileen asintió rápidamente e hizo una seña a sus hijos y esposo que le siguieran. Ariel hizo una reverencia llena de emoción antes de marcharse.

—¿Estas seguro que deseas estar aquí?—Le preguntó Damián a su sobrino al ver la aflicción en su rostro—Podemos dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los labios de Severus temblaron.

—Estoy bien, estaré bien. Tío—Aseguró el joven de larga cabellera, Severus quiso creer que realmente estaba bien. Pero no, no se encontraba bien y estaba tratando de hacer una esfuerzo sobre humano en llorar en ese momento—No es necesario que nana y tu tengan que acompañarme en este lugar.

Damián no parecía estar completamente seguro.

—Makeda puede quedarse hoy contigo.—estaré bien.. ¡Lo estoy!—Su rostro enrojeció y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente.—Siempre quise tenerlos al frente.

El Duque se acercó a al chico y lo abrazo. Habían sido pocas las veces en lo que había hecho aquella acción al Severus entrar en la adolescencia pero lograba recordar con perfección que cuando este apenas era un pequeño niño se cansó de llenarle de abrazos.—He.. No vayas a llorar ¿Vale? Ellos.. Makeda tiene razón, Severus. No merecen ni una lágrima tuya.—Le animó pero parecía ser imposible.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon del rostro del joven pero las limpió rápidamente, por suerte ellos eran los únicos en aquel recinto.

—Tampoco puedo sonreír, tío—murmuró—Quiero.. quiero decirles tantas cosas pero.. No sé. Ahora lo único que necesito es descansar.

[...]

Lily peino con suavidad el largo cabello del príncipe mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía. La habitación en la que dormiría la compartían con el Príncipe, algo que las desconcertó a ambas pero no era ninguno problema.

Petunia bostezo mientras sacudía la sábanas, cansada por él viaje.

—¿Sucede algo?—la pelirroja observó el rostro del chico más pálido, la expresión de tristeza era notable además que este había estado callado mas de lo normal. El príncipe era muy poco hablador pero ambas siempre trataban de tener un tema de conversación para animarle y hacerle hablar, incluso hacerle reír —¿Se siente mal, príncipe?

Severus ni asintió ni negó.

—Estoy bien.—Mintió, creyendo que de esa forma no sólo convencería a sus doncellas si no que de convencería así mismo.—No te preocupes.

La doncella fue incapaz de creerle pero tampoco quería llenarle de preguntas.—¿Desea cenar, Alteza?—Le preguntó está vez para no hacerle sentir agobiado. Todos estaban cansados, ella se sentía agotada por el largo viaje.

Severus negó.

—No tengo hambre.

Lily observó el reflejo del príncipe con preocupación. Severus había comenzado a comportarse extraño después de haber hablado con su tío en aquella mansión y sentía que había empeorado al estar en ese castillo ¿Había ocurrido algo?.—Esta bien, Alteza.—La doncella terminó de peinarle el cabello para trenzarlo de forma correcta. La cama en la que dormiría el joven príncipe estaba lista para que la ocupará—¿Quiere agua? ¿Tiene sed? ¿algo?

Los ojos negros observaron a los verdes.

—Estoy bien—repitió.

Lily lo vio subir a la cama y cubrirse.

La doncella se alejó y apagó las velas que iluminaba la habitación. Se recostó en la cama que dormiría, Petunia ya había caído dormida.

¿Estar bien?

Lily sabía que el Príncipe no lo estaba.

[...]

Los hombros de Eileen temblaron al intentar ahogar un sollozo, el desprecio y la repulsión habían sido obvios en los ojos del hijo que parió—¿Lo viste, no es así?—La pelinegra se limpió las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro—Nos odia.

Tobías observó el techo de la habitación, se encontraba acostado junto a su esposa sobre la enorme cama en la que dormía.—Lo abandonamos.

—Si..—Eileen no fue capaz de controlar la lluvia que escapaba de sus ojos—Abandonamos a nuestro bebé.—Murmuró sintiendo sus párpados arder—Y nos fuimos.. muy lejos. Lo recuerdo, no mire atrás ya que sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tobías abrazó a su esposa, las lágrimas de Eileen no tardaron en humedecer su pecho—Y luego, dos años después tuvimos otro bebé.

Eileen río pero no había felicidad en aquel sonido. Había una mezcla de sentimientos que era difícil de explicar pero, ninguno era de felicidad.—Y me sentí feliz—la pelinegra sollozo—Jamás me preocupe en como se encontraba Severus. Nisiquiera escogimos su nombre. Hice trizas todas las cartas en las que Damián lo llegó a mencionar.

Tobías percibió el arrepentimiento en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Habían tratado de olvidarse de su existencia. Habían estado seguros que jamás se lo toparian. Que jamás se llegarían a encontrarse para así evitar lo que ahora sentían —Es igual a ti, Eileen.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiró—Si, pero.. tiene esa expresión tuya en su rostro.

La pareja río nuevamente aún sin sentimiento alguno para luego guardar silencio. Un largo silencio lleno de melancolía, tristeza, rabia, resentimiento, dolor y aflicción.

—En algún momento el querrá hablar con nosotros.

—Lo sé, y no podemos enojarnos. No tenemos ninguna escusa válida. No tenemos nada con que defendernos—Eileen se mordió los labios hasta lastimarse—No tenemos.. perdón para lo que hicimos.

[...]

Lily se sobresalto al ver la figura del príncipe agarrando los garrotes de madera del pequeño balcón que estaba en la habitación mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo—¿Alteza?—La pelirroja bajo de la cama. Había despertado de la nada en la madrugada pero jamás espero presenciar aquello.

Severus no le miró, su vista continuaba pedida en la oscuridad de las afueras del castillo.—Cuando era niño, después de descubrir que mi tío no era mi padre y mi nana no era mi madre pase un larga temporada haciendo esto, me quedaba por horas en mi habitación, sentado en el balcón esperando que un carruaje llegará y dentro de él, mis padres.

Lily notó las mejillas humedecidos del chico de larga cabellera—¿Alteza?

—Pero ellos jamás llegaron, jamás me buscaron. Mi tío trato de convencerme de que ellos estaba muertos pero yo sabía que no era así..—Sus hombros temblaron—Mi mamá no me quería, mi papá tampoco lo hacía. Mi tío, tal vez llegó a quererme pero solamente era un estorbo en su vida ¿Sabes?—Le murmuró—y ahora.. No se si lo soy en la vida de James.

Lily le observó llorar, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza también.

.—No diga eso, Alteza..—La pelirroja tomo asiento en el suelo junto a él. Odiaba ver a las personas llorar y aún más, odiaba verle llorar.—el príncipe James, lo quiere mucho.

—Si, pero no me ama.—Le recordó a la chica con tristeza—Nadie lo hace. Nadie me ama, todos me quieren. Me nadie lo hace de verdad. Mis padres sólo regresaron al saber que me he hecho príncipe, no me quieren a mi. No me aman a mi, sólo quieren mi dinero y yo..—Las palabras murieron.

Los dedos de Lily limpiaron las lágrimas del pelinegro, la vida de maravilla qué pensó que llevaban los nobles no era como se escuchaba en los encuentros de hadas o como ella creía que era. Ellos también eran humanos y tenían problemas al igual que todos. Sentían, odiaban, sufrían.—Sus padres... ¿Son esas personas qué están aquí?—Le preguntó.

Severus asintió sin energía alguna.

—Yo.. bueno, no puedo decirlo que entiendo lo que se siente. Mi madre murió y no llegue a conocerle y mucho menos a mi padre—le contó—Pero, usted no merece llorar por ninguno de ellos, Alteza. Su nana y su tío son sus únicos familiares, y ahora también lo es el Príncipe y la reina y el rey.—Le animó, Lily le hizo alzar la mirada.—Pero, se que es bueno sacar lo que siente. Si quiere llorar hágalo, si quiere gritar, grite. Si quiere destruir ¡Destruya! No se contenga, Alteza.. 

Los hombros del príncipe temblaron con más violencia. Lily, estiró sus brazos y le abrazó, haciendo que el rostro de este se enterrara en su pecho.

—Llorar siempre es bueno, pero.. luego de esto. No más lágrimas. Hágales saber que usted está sobre ellos y que solamente son un mal recuerdo del pasado. No son importantes para su vida. No dañe su visita por ellos—le pidió la doncella mientras le sentía sollozar—Ellos ahora no son nada sin usted.

Lily, acarició su espalda. Las lágrimas humedecieron todo la parte delantera del camisón pero no le molesto, acurruco al príncipe de cabello negro como si fuera un niño pequeño que buscaba alivio en los brazos de su madre.—Todo estará bien ¿Vale? Yo estaré aquí para hacer que todo lo que usted desee se haga posible.


	31. Chapter 31

—El rey ya esta aquí.—Exclamó Petunia entrando a la habitación. La doncella vestía un vestido de color amarillo envejecido, en cambio su hermana vestía uno de color gris. Ambos vestidos se veían enormes por los volantes que se encontraban bajo las faldas de estas.—Ya están por servir el desayuno.

Las manos de Lily temblaron mientras se apresuraba en colocar el velo dorado sobre la parte trasera del cabello del príncipe. Un peinado recogido con trenzas y una diminuta corona adornaban su cabeza. Un vestido verde con decoraciones doradas hicieron a la pelirroja suspirar.—Esta precioso, Alteza.

Severus sonrió levemente al verse al espejo.—Gracias..—Le agradeció con sinceridad a la chica.—¿Ya está todo listo?—Preguntó, podía contar con las manos las veces que estuvo ante la presencia del rey y casi todas habían sido junto a James.

Lily asintió, por suerte el velo del pelinegro era corto. Llegaba sólo hasta sus hombros dándole (o al menos para ella) un aspecto más elegante.—Tome..—La doncella le entregó una caja de madera forrada en terciopelo de color verde, dentro de esta se encontraba un presente para el rey.

Severus sostuvo la caja y respirando profundo salió de la habitación junto a sus doncellas. Lily se apresuro a bajar unos cuantos escalones de primera para auxiliar al príncipe por si llegaba a tropezarse.

Eileen tragó ruidoso, la pálida se encontraba al pie de las escaleras y junto a ella, su hijo menor, Ariel.—A-alteza, buenos días.—Junto a su hijo la mujer hizo reverencia.

Severus ignoró el saludo.—¿En donde se encuentra el rey?—Preguntó, Lily se agachó para acomodar los dobladillos del vestido, deseaba que el Príncipe se viera perfecto.

—En el salón del trono, Alteza. Un comedor ha sido colocado, el desayuno se servirá cuando usted desee.—Le comento rápidamente, la pelinegra sintió sus palmas sudar.

El príncipe asintió, respiro profundo y siguió el corredor junto a Petunia hasta al salón en el que se encontraba el rey, en cambio Lily, se quedó al pie de las escaleras junto a Eileen.

—La habitación de su Alteza debe ser limpiada, las cortinas tenían algo de polvo así que por favor envíe alguien que las cambie, hay algo de humedad y puede olerse, así que lo mejor es limpiar el suelo y las paredes con alguna esencia que elimine ese olor, también falto una jara con agua por si su Alteza tiene sed.—Le comentó con rapidez la doncella.

Eileen asintió.—enviaré inmediatamente alguien para eso.

Lily observó al pequeño doncel junto a la mujer, no tenía parecido alguno con el Príncipe pero aún así, era muy hermoso.—Perfecto, le entregare un listado de los platillos favoritos del príncipe y una de los alimentos de los cuales es alérgico, también una vez se vaya el rey habrá que quitar el comedor y colocar unos asientos, ya que posiblemente algunas personas querrán visitar al príncipe al enterarse de su presencia. Aparte, hay que llamar a alguien para que realice unas invitaciones de un pequeño baile que ofrecerá su Alteza.

Eileen asintió por segunda vez.—Comprendido.

—¿Un baile?—Ariel sonrió de oreja a oreja—¿Iremos nosotros también, mamá?—Preguntó contento mientras daba un pequeño salto, el joven de vestiduras marrones observó a la pelirroja.—¿Tu...? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ariel..—la pelinegra regaño a su joven hijo.—Ve a tu habitación, cariño.

Ariel frunció el ceño con desilusión al escuchar a su mamá, estaba aburrido. Antes en Durmentrag tenía con quien hablar pero aquí ¡No tenía ni un solo amigo!—¿No puedo ir al jardín nisiquiera?

La doncella suspiró.—Mi nombre es Lily—Se presentó al joven doncel.—Soy la doncella del príncipe Severus de gryffindor.

El doncel sonrió emocionado.—Mi nombre es Ariel Prince ¡Un gusto! Yo soy primo de su Alteza.—Ariel parecía muy orgulloso de aquello, aunque hasta ahora lo único que habían compartido con su y él había sido sólo una mirada.

La doncella asintió, sintió algo de pena por el joven frente a ella. Había sido criado entre mentiras y realmente deseaba que cuando el supiera toda la verdad ni ella, ni su Alteza estuvieran ahí. Severus se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba.

La pelinegra trago ruidoso y empujó a su hijo para que subiera escaleras arriba.—Cariño, por favor..—Le suplicó..—Sube a tu habitación y quédate ahí.

[...]

Tom aplicó una pequeña porción de mantequilla sobre el pan que estaba dispuesto a comer.—Me imagino que debes sentirte muy como aquí, Severus.—Murmuro el rey al pelinegro.—Aunque tus doncellas hicieron un buen trabajo, se ve que no tuviste una buena noche.

Los labios del pelinegro temblaron, así que trato de calentar su garganta con el té que habían preparado.—He.. estoy tratando de adaptarme, Majestad.

El rey rio levemente al escuchar la respuesta dada.—No tienes que fingir ante mi, Severus. Se que tus padres están aquí, tal vez, Damián se equivocó en aceptarlos en este lugar.—Le comento—No tienes el por que soportarlos. Me siento orgulloso que un slytherin más sea parte de la familia Real en gryffindor, tengo una propiedad lo bastante decente para que ellos puedan irse a vivir ahí.

Severus suspiró observando su reflejo en el té.—No sé, yo.. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? No es como si me importará pero.. tampoco estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

El rey bebió de una copa de vino de la cual había sido para él en el desayuno.—¿Te estas preocupando por ellos?—Tom rio.—Eres igual de débil que tu tío, de mi parte no hubieran recibido ni un solo peso, pero si tanto te preocupa, el dinero que deja está propiedad podrías entregarles como asignación mil a dos mil monedas de oro para sobrevivan con eso, si es deseas que se marchen.

Era poco lo que había comido pero Severus se obligó a comer más.—No quiero pensar en eso por ahora.

El rey asintió, dejo el tema de lado para introducir otro tema.—¿Ya te adaptaste a la corte de gryffindor? ¿Has tenido algún problema? ¿Cómo va los planes de tener un futuro heredero?

Severus se atragantó con la fruta que comía.—He.. todo ha estado bien, la reina ha sido muy atenta conmigo, y el rey igual. Sobre..—Las mejillas del príncipe enrojecieron con fuerza.—Sobre el bebé, estamos en proceso.

Tom asintió por segunda vez.—¿Y James? ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?—Le preguntó viéndole.—¿Ya sabes la identidad de la sirvienta de la cual estaba enamorado?

El doncel bajo la vista.—No sé quién sea, no me he interesado en saberlo. Creo en las palabras de James.—Le comentó al rey, si bien ese tema le había perturbado en sus primeros días en gryffindor, James le había dado la suficiente confianza y el esperaba que su marido no le decepcionará.

El rey enarcó una ceja.—¿Confiar? Severus, escucha. A pesar de que soy hombre no puedes confiar en uno, tal vez James intente en no volver acercarse a esa chica pero.. ¿Y ella? ¿Y si ella va tras él? ¿No has pensando en eso, querido? Te lo digo, un hombre jamás podrá resistirse ante una mujer qué desea estar con él.

El doncel trago ruidoso, su apetito desapareció.—No quiero hablar sobre eso ¿Si?—Murmuró, su estómago se retorció.—Solo esperó disfrutar este tiempo con mi familia.

—¿Con tus padres o con tu tío y su familia?

El príncipe se mordió los labios con fuerzas.—Con quien sea, Majestad.

[...]

Lily observó con molestia un pequeño agujero en uno guantes de Severus, ella sería capaz de repararlo pero sabía bien que la realeza cambiaba semanalmente de guantes nuevos, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo pero.. ella podía guardarlos para si.

La puerta se abrió levemente. Ariel, estaba al pie la puerta con una pequeña bandejita con té.—¿Quieres?—Preguntó con curiosidad el doncel.

Lily sonrió y asintió.—Gracias..

El joven se acercó hasta la chica y le entregó la taza.—De nada..—Murmuró y con algo de timidez tomo asiento junto a ella.—¿Qué estas haciendo?

La pelirroja bebió del té y suspiró.—Estoy arreglando algunas cosas, habrá que llamar un costurero, a pesar de que su alteza trajo muchos vestidos nuevos hay que comprar cosas nuevas..—La pelirroja coció la pequeña apertura y entonces..—Toma..

Ariel sostuvo los guantes—¿Para mi?—Susurró contento, observando el bordado en estos.—¿No se enojara?

Lily negó.—el príncipe utiliza un par de guantes nuevos todos los días.. es muy raro que se ponga uno dos veces.—Le explico.—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, acompañándome y puedo entregarte otros.

Ariel asintió emocionado—¡Gracias!

◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

James tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, sólo habían pasado dos días y sentía que jamás podría llenar la ausencia de Severus durante esas dos semanas que estaría por fuera.—Voy a enloquecer.

El príncipe se recostó y giro de un lado a otro. Moriría sin su esposo. James bajo de la cama y se acercó al enorme closet donde estaban guardados partes de los vestidos del doncel.—Sev.. regresa.

James suspiró.

Entonces una idea se le ocurrió.

¿Y si le daba una sorpresa?


	32. Chapter 32

Severus soltó un suspiró al meter los pies en agua tibia, había caminado casi toda la propiedad junto al rey y al final, sus pies le habían pasado factura, por suerte el rey no regresaría hasta la semana entrante, expectante del baile que se realizaría en su honor, baile del cual no tenía ni idea como hacer.—Que fastidió..—Exclamó mientras se recostaba al espaldar del sillón.

Lily rio al escucharle, su hermana también se encontraba en la habitación junto al príncipe.—¿Le sucede algo, alteza?

Severus asintió.—¿Cómo haré ese baile? He asistido a muchos pero no tengo la menor idea de como hacer uno, recuerdo que en algún momento de mi educación me dieron una lección sobre eso pero no logró recordar ni una palabra.—el príncipe observó a su doncella.—Mañana iré a donde mi tío y resolveré este ridículo asunto.

La pelirroja le sonrió compasiva.—tiene que aprender, alteza.—Entonces estiró un libro hacia él.—Lo encontré en la biblioteca de la mansión, y habla del enorme problema que usted tiene.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Agarró el libro y lo abrió en la pagina indicada.—Si esto es real podría valer oro.—Bromeo, ambas doncellas rieron.—Bien, hagámoslo, tal ves no sea tan desastroso como me lo imagino.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el pequeño doncel se asomó.—Oh.. lo siento yo..—Las mejillas Ariel enrojecieron, pensó que la dama del príncipe continuaba sola.

—¿Qué deseas?—Preguntó Petunia, la pelirrubia bordaba un pañuelo para el príncipe—¿Ha venido alguien?.

—Yo..—Murmuró tembloroso sin escusa alguna.

—Me imaginó que ya es hora del té ¿Desea algo para eso, alteza?—La pelirroja actuó con rapidez al tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

Severus cerró los ojos.—No quiero té, pero tal ves una rebanada de pay me anime.—Murmuró con flojera.—¿Debería darme un baño? ¿Cambiarme?—Preguntó en voz alta.

—Por ahora continúe con su atuendo, alteza. Posiblemente alguien quiera venir a saludarle, además le he pedido a la señora Prince qué busqué a una persona que sea realicé las invitaciones, averiguare sí vendrá hoy o mañana.—Exclamó Lily al pelinegro.—¿Tuney? ¿quieres té?

—Té, estaría bien.—Le respondió a su hermana, sin despegar la vista del bordado—¿Necesitarás ayuda?

La pelirroja negó y salió de la habitación.

El doncel se removió nervioso.—B-bueno yo.. me marcho.—Anunció, si bien le hubiera gustado hablar con su primo este no parecía interesado en ninguno de los miembros de la familia.

—quédate..—Le ordenó Severus sin verle, los pies del príncipe continuaban sumergidos en el agua.—¿Ariel? ¿No es así?—Le preguntó tratando de recordar su nombre, y al ver el entusiasmo en su rostro, supo que no se había equivocado.—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré doce años en unos cuantos meses, alteza.—Le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño banquillo.

Severus asintió, entonces era su hermano menor. El príncipe escudriño al pequeño, sus ropas no eran las mejores. Si bien no se veían mal. Se notaba a leguas que ya habían sido utilizada un sinfín de veces.—¿Dónde vivías antes?

—Durmentrag—le contestó observándole, para Ariel, el príncipe era una de las personas mas hermosas que había visto en su vida.—Papá ayudaba en una enorme propiedad.

—Ya veo..—Severus movió sus pies y los saco, el agua ya se había enfriado. Petunia quito la pequeña porcelana de barro y buscó una tela limpia para secar los pies del joven.—¿Te gusta el castillo?

Los labios del joven temblaron.—S-si, nunca había vivido en un lugar tan bonito.—expresó contento.—Mamá y papá.. estaban muy preocupados por que no teníamos donde vivir pero ahora que estamos aquí.. no tenemos que preocuparnos.

Severus suspiró.—No, no tienen que hacerlo.—Los pies del príncipe tocaron el suelo, Lily apareció con una bandeja y entregó al joven de cabello largo una rebana del pay pedido.—justamente acaban de hacer uno, alteza—le entregó una taza de té a Petunia y también una a Ariel.—Por cierto, dentro de poco estará llegando el encargado de las invitaciones.

—Un peso menos.—Severus partió un pequeño pedazo y lo llevo a su boca.—Creo que debería llamar a Nana, ella podría ayudarnos. Por que mi tío.. debe estar ocupado con sus asuntos y Dave no lo he visto.

Ariel se sintió confundido.—¿Tío?—Repitió viéndole.—¿Tenemos otro tío? Pensé que mamá solo tenía un hermano, el tío Damián.

El pálido se mordió los labios con fuerza—Si, Eileen tiene un solo hermano.—Severus dejo aun lado el postre, su hambre había desaparecido. Los temas familiares no quería tocarlos, lo único que quería era terminar su visita y largarse de ahí..—Creo que dormiré un rato.

Lily asintió y con pena observó a Ariel.—Charlaremos en otra ocasión.

El niño asintió, se colocó de pié.—Que descanse, alteza.—Ariel salió de la habitación, y sin dejar sus dudas atrás, bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, su madre seguramente estaba en el jardín supervisando la plantación de las flores favoritas del príncipe.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?—Preguntó la pelinegra al verlo llegar. El jardinero estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Ariel le miró y le agarró del brazo alejándola del hombre que plantaba, podía sur pequeño pero no estúpido. Fue capaz de huir los hilos con rapidez .—¿M-mamá?—Tartamudeo.—¿E-el príncipe S-Severus es mi h-hermano?

[...]

—Viajar de esta forma es algo peligroso, alteza.—un guardia parecía preocupado al ver al príncipe sobre un hipogrifo, una silla para montar había sido preparada y unas correas para dirigir.—El carruaje..

—el viaje al Slytherin tomara solo unas horas así.—Le recordó.—¿Listo, Lupin?

El guardia tragó ruidoso.—Nací siendolo.

James río y dándole un suave golpe al hipogrifo se alzaron sobre los cielos.

[...]

Lily observó las muestras de las diferentes invitaciones para el baile, el príncipe le había dejado esa responsabilidad a ella.—Creo que verde y dorado estaría bien, seria una combinación de ambos reinos.—murmuró.—Esta es la lista de invitaciones y este, es el escudo de alteza ¿Cuánto demorarían? El baile será en ocho días.

El hombre sostuvo el listado, por suerte no eran muchos. Era un pequeño grupo.—Dentro de dos días.—Con su vuela pluma doblaría la rapidez del trabajo.

—Perfecto.—Lily entrego una pequeña bolsita con monedas.—¿Es suficiente?

—Con esto basta y sobra.—El hombre se colocó de pié y fue acompañado hasta la puerta por la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró, la noche ya había caído, aquel seria su segundo día en slytherin, dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartían junto al príncipe.—¿Ya esta durmiendo?

Petunia asintió—No quiso cenar—La rubia observó a su hermana.—Lily tu.. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando, verdad?

La pelirroja tomo asiento y observó la figura pálida del príncipe dormir —¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi vida era complicada? Pues.. No es nada comparada con la de él.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus despertó al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de la habitación con algo de insistencia, aún era de madrugada y el príncipe no lograba entender el por que le estaban molestando a esas horas. Cuando se dispuso a bajar de la cama, Lily despertó, su doncella le miro con confusión y él hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja se colocó de pie y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla levemente.—¿Si?—Murmuró, había un Guardia en ella.—¿Sucede algo?

El guardián asintió.—El príncipe de Gryffindor, James Potter está en el vestíbulo del castillo, mi Lady.—Le informó.—Vino junto a un guardia.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿James? ¿En Slytherin? La pelirroja sintió su pulso acelerarse ¿Por qué James había decidido viajar sin informar? —Bajaremos en unos minutos. Por favor, despierte a varios de los sirvientes para preparar un baño y algo de comer al príncipe.—Le expresó y el guardia con rostro algo somnoliento, asintió para luego alejarse.

—¿Qué ha sido?—Preguntó Severus, su sueño había sido espantado y estaba seguro que sería difícil recuperarlo.—¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿un incendio? ¿Algún intruso?

Lily rio levemente ante la versión pesimista del príncipe, se acercó a su cama y le hizo bajar. Busco calzado para este y un manta que le sirviera como abrigo.—El príncipe James estaba aquí.—Murmuró mientras le soltaba la trenza que tenía.—Al parecer, no sabe estar sin usted.

Los labios de Severus temblaron levemente hasta formar una sonrisa, Lily sonrió al ver su expresión.—Vamos..—el pálido, salió de la habitación junto a su doncella sin tratar de hacer ruido, ya que Petunia, aún dormía.

Un calorcito comenzó acercarse en el estómago de Severus que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta su pecho mientras cruzaba el corredor y bajaba las escaleras, varios guardias custodiaban la entrada principal del castillo.—¿Dónde está?—Preguntó Severus levemente ansioso.

—En la sala del trono, alteza.—informó otro de los guardias que prestaba protección.

El príncipe apresuró sus pasos, y cuando llegó a este casi corrió hasta James para arrojarse sobre él.

El príncipe de Gryffindor le abrazó con fuerza para luego dar varias vueltas sobre su propio eje cuentas le abrazaba, los labios de ambos se buscaron y su juntaron.—Te extrañe..—James acarició con lentitud y ternura el rostro de su joven esposo, mierda. De verdad le había extrañado, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado al calor de Severus junto a su cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron, sería un idiota el no admitir que él había sentido lo mismo.—Yo también..—Murmuró contento, los brazos de James le aprisionaron y sin poder evitarlo se sintió seguro ahí, con él.—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? Mira tu rostro..—Murmuró sosteniéndole.—Estas todo sudoroso.

James río y acarició su nariz contra la de Severus.—Viajé sobre un hipogrifo por horas, moriría si no veía tu rostro.—Beso su mejilla y luego la otra.—Te quiero ¿Sabes?

El príncipe de larga cabellera enrojeció aún más, aún así, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.—Eres un tonto, James.. ¡Podrías haberte matado!

—Soy tu tonto...—presionó sus labios contra los del doncel, Severus se sintió derretir y sonriente se colocó de puntillas para besarle nuevamente.

Lily suspiró desde la entrada, dolía, si, dolía mucho ver al chico que amaba ser especial con otra persona que no era ella. Pero Lily, ya había sellado su destino y cumpliría fielmente su promesa. Ayudaría al príncipe Severus a ser feliz y ella siempre, siempre, estaría para él.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—¿Qué ha llegado quien?—Eileen fue bombardeada por las nuevas buenas gracias a las sirvientas.—¿El príncipe? ¿Aquí?—Murmuró.

Una de las sirvientas asintió.—Si, uno de los guardias dijo que llegó en la madrugada sobre un hipogrifo.—susurró con emoción.—¡Qué romántico!

Muchas más suscitaron y Eileen asintió, otro miembro más de la familia en el castillo, al menos esperaba que con su llegada la tensión que existía entre su ella y su hijo desaparecieran.—¿Ya han desayunado?

—Estamos en eso, una de las doncellas del príncipe ya ha venido para pedirlo—Le informó, dos bandejas estaban siendo servidas.—Dentro de poco vendrá un costurero, el príncipe no vino con equipaje así que comprarán ropa para él.

Eileen asintió de nuevo, y se aseguró que todos estuvieran realizando sus deberes. No había dormido bien la noche que paso, Ariel había descubierto de alguna forma la verdad y ella había sido incapaz de mentirle.—¿mi marido donde esta?

—Está revisando los establos , mi Lady.—Le respondió, dos sirvientas sostuvieron una bandeja cada una.—¿Quiere que le mando a Buscar?

Eileen negó.—No, no es necesario. Sigue con lo tuyo.

La mujer suspiró, y trago ruidoso. Sabía bien que faltaba poco para que sus dos hijos mayores se enterarán de la verdad.

♡●♡●♡○♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus sonrió contento mientras sentía las caricias de James en su espalda, él se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho.—¿No te dio miedo volar así?

James negó, beso su frente y luego bajo su rostro para besar sus labios.—Fue una agradable experiencia, aunque me sorprendió mucho que estuvieras aquí. Tu tío fue quién nos explicó que te estabas alejando aquí.. No sabía que mi tío te había regalado este lugar.

El de cabello largo soltó un suspiró.—Me arrepiento de haber venido aquí.. .—murmuró perdiendo su sonrisa.

James le miro con confusión.—¿Sucedió algo, Sev?

El joven de larga cabellera asintió, sabía que era imposible mentirle a si esposo.—Cuando.. llegue a Slytherin mi tío me informó que.. mis padres, ellos.. habían regresado.—Murmuró sin verle a los ojos.—No tenían nada, no tenían dinero. Habían perdido su trabajo y mi tío.. les propuso vivir aquí y cuidar el castillo en mi ausencia.

James detuvo sus caricias, la expresión en el rostro de su doncel se volvió triste. Los padres de Severus, los culpables directos de su infelicidad desde que era un niño.—¿Por qué los ayudo? No era su obligación, pudo haberlos enviado a otro lado.

—No tienen dinero, James.—Murmuró.—Y.. Ellos, yo.. tengo tres hermanos.

James sintió un peso en su estomago que supo detectar como molestia, rabia y odio le recorrió. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Seguramente, para Severus los últimos días habían sido difíciles.—¿Haz hablado con ellos?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?—Preguntó, sus orbes oscuras se humedecieron levemente.—Yo.. Sólo quiero irme de aquí...

—Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.—Las manos de James acariciaron su rostro, el de ojos castaños sabía bien lo extremos que podían ser los pensamientos de Severus, y no quería que el suicidio regresará a su mente.—Mandaré a alistar los caballos y...

—No.. No podemos.. tengo que ofrecer un baile en agradecimiento a tu tío, James.—Murmuró recordándole.

—¡A la mierda eso! ¡regresaremos ahora mismo a Gryffindor!—James bajo de la cama.—Iré a hablar con mi tío, y luego iré hablar con el tuyo.

Severus trago ruidoso.—¿P-para que?

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Tu tío sólo piensa en él, Severus!—Aquello fue casi un gritó.—¿Por qué no les pidió que se fueran a otro lugar? ¿Por qué no les alquilo una casa en el pueblo? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que meterlos aquí? ¡Vamos! ¡Él está tranquilo en su casa mientras él único siempre sufre aquí eres tú!—Exclamó con molestia.—El pudo haberlos ayudado, pudo a verlos enviado a otro lugar, pero a tu tío al parecer sólo le gusta joderte la vida.

Severus bajo la vista mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse con más violencia.—S-son mis padres.. y.. mi hermano menor tiene sólo once años.

—¿Y? ¡¿Por qué debería importarnos?! A ellos no les importó abandonarte cuando eras un bebé, Severus.—James respiro profundo, tomo asiento en la cama y sostuvo las manos de su esposo.—Se supone que venías a visitar a tu tío y a tu nana ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Le agradezco, mucho, gracias a él tu ahora estas conmigo, y no quiero ponerle como el malo en todo esto pero.. No ha actuado bien ¿Vale? Cuando regresé, hablaremos con ellos.

—¿Ellos?—repitió viéndole a los ojos.

James limpió una lágrima que escapó de los ojos negros de Severus.—Si, Severus, hablaremos con tus padres.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily y una sirvienta del castillo tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente aun lado del pasillo al ver como James salía con el rostro enfurecido de la habitación, la doncella entró a esta observado la expresión angustiada y llena de tristeza de Severus.—¿Discutió con el príncipe, Alteza?—Pregunto mientras posaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama.—Yo me encargaré de lo demás, gracias.—-murmuró a la chica que le ayudo.

Severus se mordió los labios con fuerza antes de asentir.—le conté a James sobre mis padre y..—Su voz casi se ahogo—Quiere que regresemos a Gryffindor hoy mismo.

Lily soltó un suspiró, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca del príncipe.—¿Y usted que quiere?—Le preguntó la pelirroja.—¿Quiere irse de aquí? ¿Alteza?

Severus guardo silencio por segundos hasta responder.—Yo.. por un lado quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de aquí, el saber que ellos están cerca de mi, el saber que.. yo jamás les importe solo logra hacerme sentir odio hacia ellos pero.. yo, siempre quise conocerlos. Siempre... esperé por ellos

Lily asintió, acarició el cabello largo del doncel y le atrajo a su pecho mientras trataba de consolarlo. Sabía que James podía apresurarse mucho a la hora de tomar una decisión y ella no quería ver llorar nuevamente al chico entre sus brazos.—¿A donde ha ido el príncipe?

—Con el rey, le presentara una disculpa. No realizaremos el baile en su honor y..—Severus cerro los ojos—Luego, ira hablar con mi tío, va a discutir con él sobre la presencia de mis padres en el castillo.

La pelirroja detuvo las caricias y bajo de la cama.—-Primero, desayunara ¿Vale? Y apenas venga el príncipe yo hablaré con él..—Le murmuró.—El costurero ya viene en caminó, así que tiene que estar listo para recibirlo, le pediré a Ariel que se reúna con nosotras en el salón para comprar las ropas del príncipe y tal vez, si usted quiere, comprar algunos vestidos para él. Le aseguró que convenceré al príncipe de hacer las cosas mas calmadamente y buscar una solución para todo pero.. necesito que seas muy fuerte ¿Si? En algún momento hoy o mañana tendrás que hablar con ellos y decidir si deben continuar aquí o irse a otro lugar.

Severus asintió y sonrió levemente. Sostuvo la mano de Lily y esta le miró.—Gracias

La pelirroja posó una de las bandejas sobre el regazo del príncipe y acarició su mejilla.—de nada.

♡●♡●♡●♡○♡●♡○♡

—Alteza..—Damián se mostró sorpresivo e hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver al príncipe frente a él.—No sabía que había llegado a Slytherin.

—Tal vez jamás lo hubiera sabido si no hubiera llegado aquí.—La vos molesta de James, anunció a Damián que el chico frente a él sólo venía a reclamarle algo.—Tengo entendido que mi tío le ha regalado a Severus uno de sus castillos, aquí en Slytherin. Y también, sé que los padres de Severus arribaron a este país y usted.. optó por darles empleo ahí.

Damián respiró profundo.—Si, así es, mi hermana junto a su marido e hijos están viviendo en el castillo.

James asintió—Y gracias eso, el ánimo de mi esposo está por los suelos, quiero entender o quiero saber el por que.. usted, decidió enviarlos ahí, o bueno ¿Por qué Severus está en es maldito castillo, si sólo vino a visitarlo a usted? Por que su nana no está allá, ni usted tampoco.

—Severus quiso ir al castillo.—Aclaró El duque con rapidez.—le dije que no fuera pero él insistió.

—¿Seguro? ¿Realmente usted quiere a Severus? ¿O aún sigue viéndolo como un estorbo? ¡Por que si considerada a sobrino, lo hubiera alejado de las personas que todos estos años contribuyeron a sus ganas de suicidarse!—Aquel gritó hizo tragar ruidoso a Damián.

Mande a bajo las escaleras con confusión, y aún más al ver a James ahí.—Alteza.. No sabía que usted..

James la ignoro.—Severus y yo regresaremos a gryffindor, ya que después de todo, lo que vino hacer nunca lo cumplió. Usted está muy cómodo en su mansión y odio, ver a Severus llorar.—Le siseo al duque.—Ah.. Y sobre su hermana, será expulsada del castillo, así que atiéndala ¿O también tengo que hacerme cargo de ella? Suficiente tengo que ver la amargura en el rostro de mi esposo.

Makeda observó a Damián y luego al príncipe.—¿Alteza?—Murmuró.—¿Qué le sucede a Severus?

—Usted debería saberlo, señora. En algún momento de su visita a gryffindor me dijo que usted amaba a Severus como a un hijo ¡Pero una verdadera madre no lo abandonaría en ese castillo!—Recriminó.—¿Por qué no se ha quedado con Severus? ¿Por qué no está con él?—Preguntó.—Claro, como para ambos era un estorbo simplemente ya no lo necesitan.

Los ojos de Makeda se humedecieron, ya había discutido con Damián por lo mismo, odiaba estar lejos de Severus a pesar de que lo tenía tan cerca.—Hoy íbamos a ir a visitarlo..

—Ya no es necesaria su presencia el castillo, una vez y llegue, Severus y yo, nos marcharemos a Gryffindor y tal vez, no regresaremos dentro de mucho tiempo.

El príncipe dio media vuelta, y salió de la mansión.

Makeda se volteó enfurecida hacia su esposo.—¿Eso era lo que querías? ¡¿Tener a Severus lejos de nosotros?! ¡TE LO DIJE! Te dije que era una mala idea, no debimos permitir que él estuviera cerca de ellos, mi Sev, mi Sev me ha necesitado todo este tiempo y por tu culpa ¡No he sido capaz de ayudarlo!—Las lágrimas bajaron sin control por el rostro de la mujer rubia.—El príncipe tiene razón ¡Severus jamás te ha importado!

Damián se acarició el ceño, no quería discutir.—Tienes razón, siempre ha sido un estorbo para mí.—Murmuró, problemas, y más problemas ¿Cuándo sería feliz por completo sin tener que preocuparse por nadie más que no fuera su esposa e hijo?—¡El ya no es nuestra responsabilidad! Ya se ha casado, que el mismo solucione su vida y la de sus padres ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!

Las manos de Makeda temblaron, la rubia abofeteo con fuerza a su marido.—Me imagino que debes de estar contento ¿No es así?—Murmuró.—Siempre lo quisiste tener lejos y ahora tu deseo se cumplirá al cien por ciento ¡Gracias, Damián! ¡Gracias!—Le grito con odio en su voz.—Lo haz alejado por completo de mi.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus sostuvo una pequeña cartilla en la que se encontraban los diseños traídos por el costurero, sus doncellas, Ariel y Eileen le acompañaban.

Se sentía algo incómodo pero, al ver la sonrisa que Lily le brindó, recordó la fortaleza que está le había pedido.

—¿Alguno que llame su atención, alteza? ¿Mis ladys?—Preguntó con nerviosismo el hombre. Sus ventas el último mes habían sido bastante deprimentes y esperaba que ese día fuera lo suficientemente productivo.

—¡A mi me gustó este!—Ariel señaló contento el diseño que le había encantado.—¡Y este también!

—Ariel, cariño..—Murmuró con pena, aún no tenían dinero para comprar. Y el poco que tenían, lo estaban reuniendo para pagar las deudas que sabía bien, pronto arribarían de Durmestrang.

Severus soltó un suspiró.—¿Quieres esos?—Le preguntó al doncel.

Ariel asintió, sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos, sentía pena y vergüenza de mirarle después la plática que su madre y él habían tenido.

Severus le hizo una seña al hombre y este contento, sacó del baúl los dos vestidos de color azul y rosado, ambos con decoraciones doradas.

—¡Gracias!—El doncel sostuvo los dos vestido, y no sólo eso, dos de zapatos y dos velos se le fueron entregados—¡Gracias! ¡Alteza!

Severus no asintió ni respondió.—Quiero estos para mi marido..—dijo señalando las ropas masculinas para James.—¿Lily? ¿Tuney? ¿Quieren algo?

La pelirroja negó.—Aún tengo varios vestidos sin estrenar alteza.—Le murmuró.

—Lo mismo digo.—Respondió la rubia.

Ariel suspiró encantado de sus dos nuevos vestidos ¡No podía creer que de verdad fueran de él!

Lily sostuvo las ropas que se le fueron entregadas y salió de la pequeña habitación para subirlas y no sólo eso, buscar el dinero para cancelar el valor de las ropas.

—¡Jamás había tenido vestidos tan bonitos!—El pequeño estaba contento.—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira!

La mujer sostuvo los vestidos, aunque pudo sentir la mirada de Severus sobre ella. La Prince, bajo la mirada.—Gracias, alteza..

Severus se mordió los labios y suspiró.—No necesitas agradecer, mamá.


	35. Chapter 35

Eileen se sintió erizar y petrificar al escuchar al doncel llamarle de esa forma. Jamás espero que se refiriera a ella de esa manera pero, la Prince sintió cómo un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

El príncipe se colocó de pié, así que Petunia le imitó.—Gracias por su presencia.—Murmuró con agradecimiento al costurero.

Este hizo una reverencia, y justamente Lily regresó. Entregó una pequeña bolsita con el pago justo por las prendas y este agradecido lo acepto.—Gracias a usted por comprar mis diseños, alteza.—Hizo otra reverencia.—Cuando desee nuevamente ver mis nuevos diseños, no dude en buscarme, iría hasta el mismo gryffindor para complacerle.

Severus sonrió levemente para luego asentir.—Gracias—ladeo el rostro y se dirigió a la pelirroja.—Iré a tomar algo de aire—Comentó.—¿Vamos?

—Yo esperaré al príncipe James, Alteza.—murmuró recordándole de esa forma la promesa de esta mañana.—Tuney le acompañara—Su hermana acepto gustosa y el pelinegro y rubia, salieron sin demora alguna del salón.

El costurero, no demoró mucho en salir con su pequeño botín, Ariel se colocó de pié al igual que su madre.—¡Quiero probármelos ya!—Murmuró con emoción.—¡Jamás había tenido algo tan hermoso!

Eileen sostuvo los cotosos vestidos y sin ser capaz de mirar a la doncella salió del salón junto a su hijo.

La pelirroja suspiró, colocó todo en su lugar para finalmente salir nuevamente, subió a la habitación de su Alteza y dobló las ropas nuevas que pertenecían al príncipe James.—Tanto dinero..—Murmuró mientras las doblaba—Aunque, el destino ha sido muy compasivo conmigo, pensé que estar bajo su mando sería un fastidio pero.. el están amable.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y James entró, el rostro del príncipe estaba enrojecido y su ceño fruncido como si acabara de tener una fuerte discusión.—¿Dónde está Severus?—Exclamó casi en voz alta.

La pelirroja hizo reverencia, sintió su corazón acelerarse pero no le prestó atención a eso.—En el jardín, su Alteza.

James asintió.—prepara los baúles, mañana en la madrugada nos largamos de aquí.—El príncipe se quitó la chaqueta y la doncella la sostuvo y dobló.—Jamás debí permitir que regresará a este lugar.

Lily respiró profundo.—Tu.. ¿Crees que es lo correcto, James?—murmuró tuteándole, desde que él de lentes se había casado no le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.—Aunque el príncipe no se ve muy entusiasmado, él.. siempre ha querido conocer a sus padres.

—¿Y?—Replicó con molestia mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.—¿Quieres que permita que Severus continúe en este maldito castillo con las personas qué no les importó abandonarlo cuando nació?—Exclamó sintiendo como la rabia le hacía arder.—Por qué si la respuesta es sí, jamás lo permitiría, Lily.

—El príncipe, él.. siempre lo ha deseado. Al menos podría hablar con sus padres y luego regresar al Reino.. No puedes prohibirle eso, James.

—¡No le estoy prohibiendo nada, Lily!—El grito hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja.—¿Sabes que hubiera ocurrido si te hubiera escogido?—Pregunto a la doncella, está bajo su mirada sin saber que responderle.—Severus hubiera tenido que casarse con su tío, y ese maldito bastardo lo único que ha visto en Severus es un estorbo. ¿Sabes lo que Severus tenía planeado, Lily? ¡Severus iba a suicidarse! Por culpa de ellos, por culpa de ese maldito que ni siquiera merece llevar su sangre.

La pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar aquello último ¿Suicidarse? ¿El príncipe?—¿Cómo puedes estar tan Seguro?

James soltó un suspiró, su rostro sólo expresaba aflicción.—el mismo me lo dijo, por eso me insistió tanto en que tu y yo nos casáramos, no quería que yo fuera infeliz..—Los dientes de James rechinaron.—¿Entiendes ahora el porque quiero que estemos lejos de este lugar? Esa mujer.. ellos.. No merecen estar aquí.

La doncella asintió levemente.—Lo entiendo, y lo comprendo pero James.. no puedes dejarlos en la calle.

El príncipe observo con furia a la pelirroja.—¿Estas haciendo por que en verdad estas preocupada o por venganza, Lily?—Preguntó viendo sus ojos verdes.

La pelirroja enrojeció al igual que su cabello.—Aunque mi corazón aún se sienta agitado por ti, ya no eres mi prioridad, James.—La mujer casi gruño.—Mientras tu no estabas, yo le consolé y déjame decirte que jamás ¡Jamás! Haría algo para lastimar al príncipe, si estoy interesada en todo esto, es por que no le quiero ver sufrir—Los ojos verdes ardieron.— ¡¿Cómo vas a dejar a su familia en la calle?! Por muy malas personas que sean, no puedes hacerlo.. son sus padres, y tienen hijos, los cuales son sus hermanos, James.. Y ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado.

El príncipe de ojos castaños gruño.—¿Pretendes que los deje aquí? ¿En este castillo? Ni siquiera esos niños merecen misericordia, Lily.

Las Palmas de la manos de la doncella picaron, quería abofetearle.—Te estas comportando de la misma forma que el tío del príncipe.—Murmuró en un siseo.—Los estas viendo como un estorbo.

James se colocó de pié de un salto, Lily dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada.—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

La doncella trago ruidoso, para luego respirar profundo.—Habla con ellos, si quieres.. puedes sacarlos del castillo y.. buscarles otro lugar, una casa en el pueblo y otorgarles una asignación mensual para que puedan vivir hasta que los más más grandes ya puedan independizarse, son la familia del príncipe, James. De tu esposo.

James respiró ruidoso.—¿Y? ¿Luego de eso que? ¿Qué Severus hablen con ellos y rueguen su perdón? Su padre y padre, son unos usureros.

Lily negó varias veces. Estaba apunto de perder la paciencia e inmediato comprendió que ella y James, jamás hubieran tenido futuro, en una discusión ambos querían ser los dominantes y eso, sólo les llevaría a un rápida ruptura.—No pretendo que los perdone, si no que aligere sólo un poco su relación con ellos, que el resentimiento desaparezca sólo un poco y que por fin, aunque se demore meses y años, el tenga esos padres que siempre deseo.

El príncipe se acarició el ceño, sólo quería irse y llevarse a Severus, era la mejor solución pero, tenía que admitirlo, la pelirroja tenía cierta razón.—Esta bien, nos quedaremos tres días más. Sólo tres días, te harás cargo de encontrar una pequeña mansión para ellos en el sector de clase alta aquí, en Slytherin.

Lily sonrió.

—Hablaré con ellos mañana sobre mis planes para que se marchen de aquí.—Murmuró.—¿Severus sabe sobre esto?

—Le dije que hablaría contigo, me tiene mucha confianza y no lo decepcionare.—Exclamó ella con una sonrisa, posiblemente aquello haría feliz al príncipe Severus.

James asintió y suspiró.—Lily..

—¿Si?—Preguntó la doncella.

El príncipe peino su caballero hacia atrás.—Severus, él.. es muy inseguro, y siempre piensa que sólo esta estorbando en la vida de los demás.. yo, por favor cuida de él mientras yo no esté y..—Susurró.—evita que se entere de que eras tú la chica que me gustaba, no quiero que piense que nos ha dañado la vida y comience a crear planes que afecten su salud o su vida, por favor.

La doncella comprendió.—En algún momento el lo sabrá, James, tal vez no de mi boca pero ya sabes como son las otras sirvientas en gryffindor.—Le comentó.—Por eso, una vez y termine todo esto y regresemos al castillo, yo le contaré la verdad, quiero que siga confiando en mi, el me necesita.

James río levemente.—Me abofeteaste dos veces por Severus.—Le recordó.—Y ahora estamos los dos aquí, tratando de protegerlo.

La pelirroja sonrió, si, lo recordaba lo furiosa que se había sentido pero ya no había nada de rabia en su corazón hacia Severus—Ahora, él es el dueño de mi corazón.—Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron.

Los labios de James temblaron, y sonrió.—Y del mío.


	36. Chapter 36

Eileen tragó ruidoso al tomar asiento junto a Tobías y sus tres hijos en el comedor, la cena había sido servida y el príncipe James había solicitado la presencia de ellos. El pelinegro de cabello cortó estaba a la cabeza del comedor, y Severus a su lado en una de las esquinas y ellos, en el lado de contrario.

—Gracias por su invitación, alteza.—exclamó la pelinegra sin llegar a verle a los ojos. No entendía el por que de tal solicitud pero sabía bien que no podía negarse a esta, nerviosa aplano su falda mientras esperaba que alguien iniciará un tema de conversación.

James llevo la Copa de vino a sus labios y bebía un sorbo, la cena no era ostentosa pero lo suficiente elegante para hacer sentir importante a cualquiera.

—¿Durmestrang, no es así?—Preguntó sin saludar e iniciando la conversación.

Tobías asintió con rapidez mientras Eileen se removió nerviosa.

—Así es, Alteza.—Exclamó el hombre al príncipe.—Fue nuestro hogar por muchos años.

—Ya veo.—James dejo la Copa y cortó una pequeña porción del cordero que había sido preparado para la cena.—¿Por qué no regresaron a Slytherin?

Ambos tragaron ruidoso, Severus ni siquiera le observaba, la vista del pelinegro estaba pegada a su plato.

—He.. Teníamos nuestra vida allí y.. b-bueno, no lo vimos necesario.—Aunque podían mentir, Eileen respondió con la verdad.

James asintió, llevo el cordero a su boca y comenzó a masticarlo para finalmente tratarlo con otro sorbo de vino.

—Pero al final tuvieron que regresar.

—Si, así es, Alteza.—La pelinegro bebió de su vino con nerviosismo y aunque este tenía un sabor muy agradable para Eileen fue el trago más amargo de su vida.

El silencio Reino el salón del comedor y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los cubiertos al tocar los platos. Tobías se sirvió una segunda Copa de vino, al terminar con la primera. En cambio, Severus sólo logró beber el agua que se la había sido servido en una copa diferente.

—Los planes que Severus tenía inicialmente.. ya no se realizarán.—Comentó James, al reanudar la conversación.—Así que, ya no necesitaré de vuestros servicios aquí en la mansión.

Tobías se golpeó el pecho al atragantarse con un pedazo de carne y bebió casi por completo el vino que el mismo se había servido.

Eileen trago ruidoso.

—¿A-a tenido alguna queja de nosotros, alteza?—Preguntó nerviosa la mujer. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y de inmediato su mente se volvió un caos al pensar que haría, no tenía dinero, bueno, sólo un poco, tal ves podrían pagarse una casa por uno o dos meses mientras Tobías encontraba un trabajo y tal vez Damián, sólo tal vez, podía ayudarlos.

James se mordió los labios levemente. Sacar la verdad a la luz era lo que realmente quería hacer pero, aunque le molestará seguiría el Consejo de Lily.

—No creo que sería bien vestido que la familia de mi esposo este trabajando en un castillo.—Expresó, aunque no dijo aquello por compasión.—Una de las doncellas de Severus, buscará el día de mañana un lugar adecuado para que ustedes y asignare una pensión mensual de cuatro mil monedas de oro. El lugar será suyo, y claro con sirvientes.

Ariel soltó un chillido emocionado mientras sus dos hermanos guardaban silencio.

—¿Una casa para nosotros?

El príncipe de Gryffindor asintió.

—Una casa señorial, en el pueblo hay muchas y deben de haber varias a la venta, lo único que deben hacer es administrar bien ese dinero que les entregare.—Exclamó.—Y tal vez, logre gestionar algún título nobiliario para usted.

Eileen trago ruidoso, su mente se llenó de preguntas y dudas ¿Habría hablado Severus con el príncipe? Ella y Tobías no se merecían nada de aquello, lo sabía y aunque inicialmente habían llegado a Slytherin en busca de un beneficio económico, el pare de Damián había sido suficiente para dejarlos desmoralizados.

—He.. Yo, quiero agradecerle por su amabilidad, Alteza. Mi marido y yo, utilizaremos bien ese dinero para no generarle ninguna molestia.

James llevo un pequeño trozo de papa a su boca, mastico y trago.

—Perfecto.—El príncipe llevo la Copa con el último sorbo que está conservaba.—Mañana, necesito hablar de otro tema con ustedes.—Exclamo.—A solas.

Eileen y Tobías se miraron uno al otro para finalmente asentir. El momento que tanto habían temido, finalmente había llegado.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de James al subir a la cama. Estaban listos para dormir pero, el joven de larga cabellera acarició el rostro de su esposo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Preguntó curioso.

—¿No enviaste a una de tus doncellas para que me convenciera de no abandonar Slytherin tan pronto?—James bajo su rostro para besar los labios del pálido.—No merecen nada de lo que les estoy entregando pero, creo que es suficiente para que no se metan en el medio de nuestra vida.

Severus suspiró, sonrió levemente y beso los labios de James.

—¿Y? ¿Hablaras mañana con ellos?

James acarició el rostro de su esposo y se giró, cambiando las posiciones. Severus río levemente al sentir los besos en su cuello y el camisón que llevaba fue subido.

—¿Yo? Sev.. es hora que hables con ellos.—Murmuró.—Es la única forma en que puedas desahogarte, en que puedas pedir respuestas y explicaciones.

Severus asintió, lo sabía. El doncel sostuvo el rostro de su marido y lo lleno de besos, James río de oreja a oreja y le abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerlo con aquel acto.

—James, gracias por... haberme escogido.—Los ojos negros de Severus brillaron en la oscuridad.—Te amo.

James sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Sus brazos acogieron con más fuerza el frágil cuerpo del doncel al suyo.

—Yo también te amo, Severus.


	37. Chapter 37

Lily sostuvo la mano del cochero cuando este abrió la puerta, bajo con cuidado los tres escalones para finalmente tocar el suelo con sus zapatillas, sintió varias miradas sobre ella al detenerse frente a una enorme casa señorial que estaba a la venta.—Gracias.—Exclamó, hacia algo de frío así que se cubrió con una manta.

—Mi lady..—Un hombre, encargado de la venta se acercó a ella y beso el dorso de su mano en forma de saludo.—Esta es la ultima propiedad que tengo para mostrarle, esperó y sea de su agrado.

Lily asintió, nadie sabia su verdadera identidad y estaba seguro que aquel hombre pensaba que era alguna noble incógnita.—Eso esperó, mi lord.—Murmuró para finalmente ser guiada por el hombre a la entrada de la enorme mansión.

Ya había visto varias propiedades pero, hasta ahora ninguna era de su agrado. El presupuesto impuesto por James era de treinta Mil monedas de oro por alguna propiedad y ella esperaba conseguir alguna por menos de veinte mil y así, con el restante hacer algunas remodelaciones y compra de artefactos y muebles nuevos. Con cuidado entró y fue guiada por el hombre, por suerte un guardia que había ido con ella le acompañaba por seguridad. La propiedad le fue rápidamente mostrada.

Diez habitaciones, seis en la segunda planta para ser ocupado por los dueños y familiares y cuatro en la baja, para los sirvientes. Había un jardín algo pequeño y decente con un pequeña laguna. Un vestíbulo, un comedor y un salón enorme para la recepción de vistas, un despacho y la cocina estaba bien.

—¿Cuál es valor de esta?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

El vendedor dio un pequeño al escuchar aquello, rápidamente buscó el precio entre la documentación que llevaba.—Veinticuatro mil monedas, mi lady.

Lily se acarició el ceño, superaba el presupuesto que ella misma se había impuesto.—Le puedo ofrecer veinte mil.—Exclamó.

El hombre tragó ruidoso.—Veintidós mil y cerramos el trató.—Propuso.

Lily suspiró, vale. No estaba tan mal. La casa era adecuada para los padres de Severus y sus hermanos, incluso quedaban dos habitaciones libres para visitas.—Trató hecho, mi lord.—la pelirroja se dio media vuelta.—Le haré llegar el dinero antes del atardecer.

El hombre asintió complacido.—Agilizare el papeleo.

♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○

Severus respiró profundo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el momento que tanto había esperando y que mas miedo le daba, sus padres. Hablaría directamente con ellos y..—Creo que voy a vomitar.

James le sostuvo del rostro y beso sus labios.—Todo esta bien, cariño—Murmuró tratando de tranquilizarle.—Todo esta en tus manos, si no los quieres ver mas, los pateamos.

Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada.—¿Patearlos, James?—Repitió, beso sus labios nuevamente y respiró profundo por segunda vez en aquel momento.—Iré.

James asintió, le acompañó hasta las escaleras y le observó bajar. Aquello era algo que Severus tenía que hacer.—Tu puedes, Sev.

El joven pelinegro asintió y con el corazón en la mano se acercó al pequeño salón que había sido preparado para aquel encuentro. Severus abrió la puerta, Eileen y Tobías ya se encontraban ahí. El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, su estómago cosquilleo y sus piernas temblaron, se alentó el mismo y tomó asiento frente a ellos.

Eileen y Tobías se miraron uno al otro, transcurrió al menos un minuto en el que ninguno de ellos dijo nada así que, la pelinegra decidió iniciar la conversación.

—Se qué..—Murmuró mirando el suelo.—Te fallamos, se que no merecemos lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, la ayuda que nos estas prestando.. no la merecemos pero.. Gracias, gracias, Severus.—expresó finalmente viéndolo.

El pálido sintió sus manos temblar.—¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué me..?

—Tu padre y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuándo nos casamos, jamás estuvo en nuestros planes tener un bebé tan rápido pero.. mi padre, tu abuelo. Él deseaba que yo tuviera un hijo y así continuar con el linaje, yo era la sucesora del título y no Damián, el tenia su vida pero yo.. No lo quería, no quería ser una noble ocupada y estar.. asistiendo a compromisos, mi padre jamás lo entendió. Yo solo quería estar con mi marido, disfrutarlo y luego, dos o tres años después tener un hijo.

Severus asintió sin decir nada y Eileen prosiguió.

—quede embarazada, y te tuve. Yo..—Trató se ser sincera, pero tampoco quería ser cruel.—Tobías y yo no estábamos preparados y..

—Me abandonaron.—Finalizó el doncel, Severus tuvo que contener sus lágrimas y Eileen asintió, luchando contra las suyas.

—Si, te dejamos con Damián, Tobías y yo nos marchamos.—Murmuró la pelinegra.—Desaparecimos del mapa, y no supimos de ti hasta luego de tres años, Contactamos a Damián y nos contó la petición de mi padre y de su muerte.—Las lágrimas traicionaron a la pelinegra.—Para ese entonces ya había nacido Edmund, uno de tus hermanos y..

—Pensamos en regresar pero.. ¿Qué haríamos? Damián nos odiaba y la petición hecha por mi suegro se tendría que realizar con o sin nosotros.—Tobías apoyó a su mujer.—Nos quedamos en Durmestrang y decidimos.. hacerlo nuestro hogar para siempre.

Eileen sollozo sin poder evitarlo.—Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento.—La pelinegra tembló aun lado de su marido—Jamás pensamos en tenerte al frente, jamás.. pensamos en conocerte. Los adultos llegamos a ser egoísta y cuando eres joven crees que tus decisiones son las correctas, nos equivocamos, pudimos ir a buscarte pero.. Jamás lo hicimos, se que con Damián no tuviste la mejor de las infancias pero.. al menos tuviste todo lo que jamás nosotros podríamos ofrecerte.

Severus se limpió las lágrimas antes que estas cayeran.—Lo único que yo quería era estar a su lado.

Las lagrimas no pudieron ser detenidas, no después de escuchar aquello.—Pedirte perdón no solucionará el pasado, lo sé pero.. estoy contenta, no por lo que nos haz dado. Estoy.. contenta porqué finalmente pudimos conocerte, tus hermanos.. jamás les hablamos de ti, y se que hemos cometido error tras error pero.. la vida es muy larga para equivocarse y corregirse, y queremos ganarnos tu perdón, queremos ser tu familia, esos padres que siempre quisiste, por favor..—Suplicó. Los labios de Eileen temblaron, se acercó al chico arrodillándose a un lado de él, la mujer le agarró de la mano y la beso.—Se que no lo merecemos, no lo merecemos . No te merecemos, Severus pero.. si quieres, podemos construir ese lazo que jamás pudimos formar.

Tobías se colocó de pie y se acercó al joven al igual que su esposa. Aunque no se arrodilló, tocó la mejilla de su hijo y beso su frente.—Por favor..

Los labios del príncipe temblaron. —Yo.. No lo sé, no lo sé, una parte de mi los odia. ¡Los odia! ¿Por qué? Tuvieron mas hijos, vivieron con ellos incluso en las peores condiciones ¡Eso me hace pensar que jamás me quisieron! Se que.. no puedo juzgarlos por completo, pero.. siempre desee saber que se sentía tener una mamá que me cuidara en las noches, un padre que jugará conmigo y me consintiera ¡Jamás recibí eso por completo! Mi nana ella.. era lo mas cercano a una madre que tenia.. pero no lo era, ella.. jamás fue mía por completo ¡Ustedes jamás podrán sentir lo que sufrí al descubrir que mis padres no me querían!

Eileen tembló, tapo su boca para que su sollozo no fuera escuchado.—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.—suplico una y otra vez.—Lo siento mucho, amor, enserio.. ¡Lo sentimos! Sé que no nos creerás pero, aunque jamás preguntamos por ti, siempre.. siempre pensamos en ti.

—Si, tienes razón es difícil creerte, mamá.

La Prince respiró profundo, y limpio sus lagrimas para luego hacer lo mismo con el rostro del chico de larga cabellera.—Cariño, yo... quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad ¿Si? Esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida para ser parte de la tuya, esta ves de forma definitiva. Queremos ser tu familia, queremos ser parte de ella. Queremos ganarnos tu amor. Por favor, por favor.

Severus sintió cosquillas en su estomago, no sabía que sentir ¿alegría? ¿Enojo? Se estaba desahogado, estaba diciéndoles todo lo que siempre quiso decir.—yo..

—Se que no será de un día para otro.—Murmuró Eileen con los ojos hinchados.—Podemos hablar por cartas ¿Te parece? Y luego, cuando sientas que es el momento adecuado, podemos pasar tiempo juntos. Todo el que tu quieras, cariño.. por favor, por favor

Severus sintió como su cabeza era acariciada por su padre, una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sus ojos ardían, quería llorar arrienda suelta y maldecirlos una y otra vez, había sufrió junto a su tío, aunque no lo culpaba del todo pero.. El siempre quiso tener a sus padres, siempre.. ¿Debería aceptar aquella propuesta? ¿Por fin tener los padres que siempre deseo?.—Yo...

—Por favor, Severus, por favor.

Severus respiró profundo.

¿Debería darles una oportunidad?

El príncipe suspiró, la caricia en su mejilla hizo que sus ojos enfocarán los de su madre, aquellos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos. El arrepentimiento era evidente en la oscuridad de estos. ¿Una oportunidad? Los labios de Severus temblaron, sus lágrimas escaparon nuevamente humedeciendo sus mejillas y ya, sin poder dar marcha atrás, asintió.


	38. Chapter 38

Severus se acurrucó a James al sentir frío, faltaba poco para llegar a Gryffindor y así, finalmente descansar de aquel largo viaje y la breve estadía que había tenido en Slytherin. El joven de cabello entrecerró los ojos al pensar en sus padres, si bien les había dado una oportunidad, sabia bien que el cariño y respetó que le demostrarían no borrarían de inmediato todo el dolor que él había sentido durante todos estos años.

Si, ahora tenia padres, los que siempre quiso pero.. el aceptarlos completándote en su vida seria un largo y difícil proceso, tal vez demoraría años que le harían ver las verdaderas intenciones de esas personas que tanto deseo conocer. Pero, ellos ya no eran tan importantes, lo único que ahora le importaba era James, estar junto a él, hacerle feliz.

—¿No puedes dormir?—Preguntó el Gryffindor mientras abrazaba a su esposo de larga cabellera.—¿Todo esta bien?

—Si, lo esta..—Murmuró Severus con una leve sonrisa.—Lo está porque te tengo a ti.

Las mejillas de James enrojecieron y sus labios buscaron los del mas pálido.—Lo mismo digo, lindura.—el príncipe de lentes acarició el pálido rostro de su novio.—Tuve mucha suerte en conocerte, y realmente estoy agradecido con el mundo que ahora estés entre mis brazos, Severus.

El joven de larga caballera enrojeció.—Tuviste suerte, los Prince somos muy exclusivos y nos casamos entre familia, eres un vil intruso en la familia Prince.—Los labios de Severus tocaron esta ves con mas intensidad los de su marido.

—¿Intruso? ¿Yo?—James suspiró, por suerte aun era de madrugada así que la oscuridad reinada a excepción de la luna.—Imposible..

Severus se estremeció al sentir las caricias de James en su espalda, el joven doncel se removió quedando sentado sobre el regazo de su marido, los labios de ambos se tocaron, sus lenguas se acariciaron y entre ellas se hicieron el amor.—Hmm..—El doncel suspiró al sentir como cortos besos besaban su cuello. La parte trasera de su vestido fue desabotonada, fue complicado desvestirse, tanto para él como para Jame pero, las ansias de querer sentirse el uno al otro fueron imposibles de detener.

Severus enterró su rostro en el cuello de su marido al sentir la punta de su miembro en su entrada ya lubricada, estaba humedecido y..—A-ah..—El príncipe tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, el cochero podría llegar a escucharlos.

—Severus..—James jadeo, a pesar de que ya había hecho infinidad de veces el amor con su doncel, aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a esa estrechez a la que era sometido su miembro cada vez que le penetraba, estar en su interior era llegar al cielo.—Sev...

Severus mordió sus labios al sentir los primeros vaivenes, el miembro de James tocó fondo haciéndole sentir derretido, o mierda.—James..—Suspiró el Prince.—Ah.. ah.. ¡Ah!

Adentró a fuera, adentro a fuera.

La cintura de Severus fue echa prisionera mientras ambos se movían contra el otro, el frío inicial había desparecido inundándoles una gran ola de calor y placer.

—Severus.. Severus, Sev, Sev..—James parecía poseído, su rostro estaba enterrado en el pecho de su esposo mientras alzaba sin control alguna su cadera para llegar a su interior.—Eres mío.. mío ...

—Lo soy..—Sus labios se tocaron, sus lenguas se acariciaron nuevamente, el sonido secó de sus pieles chocando con fuerza les hizo saber que iban en el mejor de los caminos.—¿Tu.. tu eres mío?—Preguntó.

James asintió tembloroso, detuvo el acto para cambiar las posiciones, hacerlo en el carruaje era complicado pero.. no los detendría, Severus fue recostado en el suelo del carruaje mientras James se acomodaba entre sus piernas, la falda del vestido como siempre estorbaba pero buscaron una rápida solución a eso.—S-Sev...

El pelinegro se arqueo levemente, James había entrado de un solo movimiento, sus piernas rodearon su cadera y un vaivén mucho mas intenso y rudo comenzó.

—Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Aunque trató de acallar sus gemidos fue imposible, Severus deslizo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposo mientras aquel miembro entraba y salía, sus piernas se abrieron los mas que pudieron deshaciendo la Unión inicial.—M-mas f-fuerte..

James gruño, sus uñas se enterraron en la cintura de Severus y entonces comenzó a penetrarle con furia, como si se tratase de un animal en celo que no podía ser controlado.

Severus deslizó su brazo hasta su pequeño miembro y comenzó acariciarse así mismo bajo la enrojecida mirada de James, las lagrimas de placer no pudieron ser controladas, el cuerpo del doncel comenzó a temblar y..—¡J-james!—El gritó fue ahogado, los dedos pálidos fueron mancharon por aquella sustancia blanquecina, su interior se encogió aun mas proporcionando el mayor de los placeres a quien aún se encontraba en su interior.

James jadeo, fue difícil moverse, trató de aguantar un poco mas pero, no, no pudo. Sintió sus pies acalambrarse un cosquilleo le corrió desde su estómago a su testículos y finalmente se corrió.—Sev..

Severus ronroneo, fue capaz de percibir la humedad y calidez del semen de James escurrirse en su interior, varios espasmo aun le recorrían alargando de esa forma el placer que aun sentía. James, se dejo caer sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo, abrazándole con fuerza y posesividad.

—¿Severus?—Murmuró alzando su rostro.

—¿Hmm?—El rostro del pelinegro aun estaba enrojecido, el príncipe se acomodó alzando su rostro y besando sus labios.

—Te amo.—Expresó el gryffindor viéndole a los ojos.—Me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, sus ojos se humedecieron por segunda vez en al instante, sus manos acariciaron el rostro de su marido.—Yo también te amo, James.

La pareja tomó asiento sobre aquel suelo en el que se encontraban, se fundieron en un abrazo para luego juntar sus labios una vez mas en aquella ocasión.

—Es.. la segunda ves que lo hacemos en un carruaje.—Severus pareció ser consiente finalmente de lo sucedido.

James rio, estaba seguro que el cochero había escuchado, era imposible si no.—Aquí es mucho mas placentero..—Exclamó haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho desnudo.—Una vez y lleguemos a Gryffindor, saldremos una vez a la semana a recorrer el pueblo.

—¿Y tener sexo en el carruaje?

James río y asintió.—Aquí procrearemos a todos nuestros hijos.—Murmuró en su oído.

Severus soltó una pequeña risita para finalmente jalarle un oreja a James.—Tonto.


	39. Chapter 39

[Semanas después]

Severus soltó un suspiró contento mientras devoraba un pastelillo que le había sido traído para la hora del té, y aunque sonara sorprendente, había extrañado el castillo de Gryffindor.—Se que esta mal lo que voy a decir pero.. ¡Esto es vida!—El príncipe se encontraba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón y frente a él sus insuperables damas de compañía, Lily rio levemente mientras tomaba una taza de té.

—Debo opinar lo mismo, alteza. —Exclamó, si bien, en ese momento no tenían necesidad alguna, habían personas que posiblemente aún no habían probado bocado en todo el día.—Nada mejor que terminar el día con té y dulces.

Petunia jadeo extasiada, la rebanada de tarta que ella estaba comiendo le había hecho subir al cielo. — Me sacarán rodando de aquí.

Severus rio para luego suspirar, se sentía mucho más tranquilo estando a kilómetros de Slytherin, a kilómetros de sus padres, jamás pensó en volverlos a ver, pero.. Bueno, al menos pudo cumplir su deseo desde niño: conocerlos. No sabía si lograrían establecer una relación padres e hijo pero..—¿James? ¿Sigue en el pueblo?

Lily asintió. — Al parecer tenía que resolver varios asuntos con su majestad, incluso escuché que ya están preparando su coronación. — La pelirroja dejó la taza ya vacía frente a ella. — La reina quiere que todo salga perfecto.

Severus asintió, la reina le había informado de tales preparativos pero aunque quisiera ayudar, Severus no tenía idea de preparar tal festejó, además que la reina no deseaba que él se viera sometido a tal “estrés"—Me siento un completo inútil en eso.

La pelirroja negó levemente. —No diga eso, alteza. Usted.. podría hacer su celebración privada con el príncipe.—Lily hizo un guiño el cual hizo enrojecer al pelinegro. —Y así, cumplir el mayor deseo del rey y la reina.

—¿C-celebración? ¿D-deseo? —Repitió, las mejillas del doncel enrojecieron. —No se de que me hablas.

—Hablo de mucho sexo.—Canturreo.

—¡Lily!—Petunia enrojeció hasta las orejas creando un bonito contraste entre su piel y su cabello rubio.—¿Podrías ser más respetuosa?

La ojos verdes rio levemente para colocarse de pie y explicar su plan, hablar sobre James y su relación con Severus no dolía, era difícil de explicarlo pero.. para ella, en ese momento solo importaba el príncipe Severus, lo adoraba. Era su.. vida.—La reina quiere un nieto, el rey quiere un nieto.—Murmuró.—Hoy en la noche podríamos preparar la habitación en la que usted y el príncipe duermen, alteza.. decorarla ¡Una cena en la cama! Algo romántico.. sacado de una novela llena de amor.

—Lily ha enloquecido, alteza. —Petunia arrojó un cojín a su hermana.

Severus sintió sus mejillas arder. Era de conocimiento suyo los deseos del rey, un nieto y.. bueno ¡Él y James habían tenido sexo un montón de veces! Posiblemente estaba embarazado y no lo sabía.—¿Y si…?

—¿Y si?—repitió Lily curiosa agarrando el cojín del suelo con el cual había sido golpeado su rostro, tomó asiento nuevamente.

—¿Y si ya estoy esperando un bebé?—Preguntó con las mejillas enrojecidas. —J-james y yo…B-bueno, lo h-hacemos muy seguido.

Petunia enrojeció.

Lily solo pareció asentir, se colocó de pie de un salto.—¡Buscaré a un medimago!—Aquello fue casi un grito.

Petunia arrojó otro cojín a su hermana.—¿Podrías calmarte?—Chillo avergonzada para luego mirar al príncipe.—Incluso para el medimago sería difícil saber ¿No?—preguntó sin especificar a quien. —Debemos esperar los síntomas.

Lily bufó, era cierto. Aunque esperaba que el príncipe ya estuviera en cinta, estaba segura que él y James serían una hermosa familia.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—Me alegra que Severus y tú se quieran, estaba preocupado al inició cuando tu madre y tú regresaron de Slytherin con el chico en el carruaje, mi idea era que se casarán aquí en unos meses pero.. Me alegro que aunque haya sido una decisión apresurada él y tú estén bien.

Fleamont palmoteo la espalda de su hijo con orgullo, estaban cerca de un río cuya agua fluía con gran rapidez.

James sonrió.

—Fue imposible no enamorarme, al inicio yo.. no sabía si había hecho lo correcto pero Severus, él.. él tiene algo que yo.. me hace querer protegerlo, me hace querer amarlo y..—Las mejillas del chico de lentes enrojecieron.—Quiero que esté junto a mí por el resto de su vida.

Fleamont rio levemente.—Me alegro de verdad, por ti, hijo. Te mereces ser feliz.

James asintió, su padre y él guardaron silencio por varios minutos hasta que el rey volvió hablar.

—La chica..

James le observó.—¿Cuál?

—Lily, la chica que te gustaba—Le recordó, no quería tocar ese tema pero era importante. —¿No te has vuelto a juntar con ella, verdad?

James respiró profundo. —Ella entendió lo que hice, ambos.. cometimos errores pero.. lo que sucedió fue lo mejor para los dos.—Exclamó sin verle. —Ella es muy buena dama con Severus.

El rey se mordió los labios. —estaban pensando en trasladarla a otra propiedad.

James le miró finalmente con algo de confusión.—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Preguntó.—Papá, escucha…

—No hay nada más peligroso que una mujer herida, tal vez solo está fingiendo ser buena.. y luego, esperará el mejor momento para hacer daño. Quiero nietos, y no quiero que esa chica haga algo que pueda poner en peligro nuestra familia.

James tragó ruidoso, podía entender el miedo de su padre pero.. Sabía bien cuando Lily era sincera y ella lo había sido con él.—Papá, sé lo que sientes. Yo.. también lo sentí en un momento pero.. tu no sabes todo lo que hizo ella por Severus mientras estuvimos en Slytherin.

El rey ladó la vista. —aún así, no se puede confiar.

—No puedes jugar a una persona solo por tus pensamientos, padre. Lily sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Severus.—le aseguró.

—¿Él sabe la verdad?—le preguntó el rey a su hijo.—¿Severus sabe que ella era la chica con la que planeas casarte?

El príncipe bajó la vista y negó.—No lo sabe. —Murmuró, aún así se sentía tranquilo.—Pero.. ella planea decírselo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡●♡○♡●♡●♡

Severus se observó así mismo, el enorme espejo le daba la ventaja de verse de pies a cabeza, el enorme camisón no se ceñía a su cuerpo así que el Príncipe tocó su estómago para tratar de ver alguna diferente sobre este.

—Comienza a notarse ya en el tercer mes. -- Lily entró a la habitación para hacerle compañía, James y el rey habían decidido acampar en uno de los bosques del Reino.

Severus tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.—¿Crees que seré una buena mamá? —Preguntó con algo nerviosismo.

Lily sonrió con ternura, tomó asiento junto a él.—Serás el mejor.—Le alabó acariciando su larga cabellera negra.—además, aquí estaré para ayudarle, Alteza.

El pelinegro sonrió, Lily siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarlo. —Gracias..—Murmuró a la chica. —Por ser mi amiga.

La pelirroja sonrió nuevamente y acurruco al príncipe entre sus brazos. —No tiene que agradecerme, alteza. Todo lo que hago, es por qué quiero que usted esté bien.

Severus se sentía como un niño en los brazos de su madre, tocó su vientre, convencido de ahí se encontraba una vida sé sintió esperanzado pero también sintió algo de tristeza, aunque no por él, había evitado hablar de James sobre ese tema pero.. con Lily si podía tocarlo.—¿Tu..?

Lily le observó a los ojos.—¿Si, Alteza?

Severus respiró profundo, su voz tembló levemente. —¿Tu.. conoces a la chica con la que James..?—el príncipe no terminó la frase. —Jamás supe su nombre y.. posiblemente me odié, yo.. le quite a su novio.

La pelirroja abrazó con fuerza al príncipe, el momento había llegado. —Si, la conozco.

La voz de Severus se escuchó casi ahogada. —¿Cuál es su nombre?—Preguntó.

Lily respiró y tragó ruidoso. —Esa chica.. soy yo.

♡●♡○♡○♡●♡○○♡○♡○♡

UN MESS

UN MESS SIN ACTUALIZAR

NO ACTUALIZO DESDE EL 2020

200 años ya han pasado para mi xd

Lsksksks

Lamento la demora ;-;

La actualización de Yakuza será mañana. ♡

PDT: ¿Cómo creen que Severus actuará?

PDT2: Quedan dos capsssa 6u6

PDT3: ¿estará Severus embarazado?

KSKSKSKKS

Nos leemos este fin de semana con un capítulo más ¿Vale?

¡Nos leemos!

¡Bye!


	40. Chapter 40

—Esa chica, s-soy yo…

Severus jadeo tan fuerte que Lily se golpeó el mentón cuando el príncipe se separó de ella con algo de brusquedad, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien?—¿Q-que?—Tartamudeo, Severus se alejó levemente de ella. Si bien su piel era pálida se volvió aun mas blanca.

Lily tragó ruidoso, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver al príncipe a los ojos.—Yo.. era la novia del príncipe James, alteza.—Los labios de la pelirroja temblaron.—P-pero el y yo.. jamás nos hemos juntado, ni nada por el estilo ¡Se lo juró! Yo... al inicio estaba triste porque... lo vi con usted, pero... Y-yo jamás he podido odiarle, alteza... ¡Por favor créame! Yo... usted, usted es demasiado noble y yo... solo quiero protegerle.

Severus guardo silencio, su rostro enrojeció. Pero no de rabia, Dios no, tenia vergüenza.—Yo.. e-esta bien s-si te sientes enojada, q-quiero decir... t-te quite a tu novio y oh Merlín...—el pelinegro oculto su rostro con ambas manos al sentir sus ojos humedecerse.—La reina.. Y-yo no lo sabía, yo... la reina te colocó junto a mi para que... L-lo siento yo...

Lily se apresuró a acercarse, limpio las lágrimas del príncipe antes que estas cayeran de su rostro.—¿Por qué se esta disculpando?—las manos de la pelirroja temblaron.—su esposo, él ya.. si bien, antes lo amaba demasiado ahora a la única persona que adoro y amo con todo mi corazón es usted.

Severus observó los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras pero... se sentía tan avergonzado.—¿C-como puedes sentir eso? Te quite tu novio y p-puedo imaginar todas las humillaciones que sufriste luego de convertirte en mi dama, yo… L-le había dicho a J-James que se quedara contigo p-pero…

Lily sonrió entre las lagrimas, ni siquiera sabia en que momento había comenzado a llorar.—Lo sé, el me lo dijo, yo.. No tiene que sentirse así, además. Que bueno que no me casé con James, lo hubiera terminado matando—Lily rio.—Oh, no alteza... por favor, por favor no lloré.

Los hombros de Severus temblaron, sus ojos ardían.—¿P-podrías d-dejarme solo, p-por favor?.— Mierda, en ese momento recordó cuando James le acompañó en el carruaje, ya entendía por que el nombre de la pelirroja se le hacia tan conocido. James se lo había dicho en esa ocasión.

Lily negó.—¿Para que necesita estar solo? alteza yo..—Las mejillas de la chica de ojos verdes ardieron.—Yo lo amo... y no es a James, es a usted, lo amo y si... y si me saca de su vida creo que yo moriría. Ese dolor... ese dolor que me causaría no podría ser comparado con ningún otro, quiero estar junto a usted hasta el día de mi muerte.

Lily se arrodilló frente al príncipe tomándole de ambas manos.—Por favor, por favor. No me saque de su vida. Le juró que haré lo que usted me pida.

Severus ladeo la vista, se mordió los labios con fuerza al punto de lastimarse.—¿M-me amas? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo... se que eres una buena chica, has sido muy b-buena conmigo a pesar de todo, pero... n-no necesitas mentirme.

—¡No le estoy mintiendo!—El gritó de Lily sobresalto al príncipe.—No le estoy mintiendo, lo que sentía por James.. murió, los momentos que vivimos juntos los guardaré en mi corazón, pero... el ya no es importante, usted… yo, lo necesito a usted.

—L-Lily…

La pelirroja se colocó de pie nuevamente y acobijo al príncipe de cabellara larga entre sus brazos.—Sé que es difícil de creer, que la chica que estaba enamorada de tu esposo te diga todas estas cosas, pero... es real y, siempre, siempre quiero estar junto a usted. Por favor, jamás piense en que le haré daño por que prefería hacérmelo a mi misma antes que todo.

Severus sintió el corazón de la pelirroja latir con fuerza. Estaba siendo sincera, lo sabía, pero...—No… ¿no estas molesta conmigo? Te quite tu novio.—Murmuró sin verle a los ojos.—Me casé con él, y... ahora me sirves a mí.

Lily río y beso la frente del príncipe.—¿Y? A quién le importa. Gané algo mucho mejor que James, lo tengo a usted, alteza.

Severus guardo silencio. Se le hacía tan difícil creer en lo que ella le decía, sus ojos negros humedecieron el pecho de la pelirroja.—Yo...—Murmuró, su garganta ardía.—Lily, yo… Lo siento.

Lily le sostuvo con fuerza.—Ya le dije que no debe disculparse, por Merlín, alteza.. Ninguno tiene la culpa ¿Sí? Ya le dije, lo tengo a usted y es lo único que necesito en mi vida.

Severus sintió como sus lagrimas eran limpiadas, alzo su rostro viendo los ojos verdes. Lily le sonría. Asintió débilmente.

—Lo amo, ¿Entiende? Lo amo, y el día en que usted muera. Me moriré con usted.—Si bien era un acto imprudente lo hizo, beso los labios del príncipe rápidamente.—Así que, no tiene que llorar. Ni preocuparse de nada. Estoy para servirle siempre.

Severus no supo cómo actuar ¿Realmente ella lo amaba? ¿Cómo alguien podía amarlo a él? Ni siquiera sus padres lo querían.—¿L-Lily?—Murmuró enterrando su mirada en el pecho de la chica. Por primera vez... quiso creer que sí, ella era sincera al igual que James.

—¿Si, alteza?

El pelinegro respiró profundo.—Nunca me abandones, por favor.—Aquello se escuchó como una súplica.

Lily sonrió emocionada, asintió y beso su frente. Como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.—Jamás lo haré, se lo juró.—afirmó, para luego hacer subir al príncipe en la cama.—Jamás me apartare de usted.

Severus sintió la mano de Lily acariciar su rostro. Sonrió a pesar de los miedos que aún le rondaban.—Gracias…

La pelirroja no entendió el porqué de aquello.—¿alteza?

—Gracias por decirme la verdad.—Murmuró acogiéndose sobre el colchón.—Otra chica... Seguro me hubiera mentido.

Lily sonrió levemente.—Si lo dije, es por que realmente quiero estar a su lado, Alteza y las mentiras no son buenas.

Severus asintió, entrecerró los ojos y, sintiendo sus ojos aun arder. Se durmió entre las caricias que la pelirroja le proporcionaba en su cabello.

♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○

BUENAS

COMO ESTAMOS?

CON LA MORAL ALTA?

SISAS???

KWSKSKSKSKSKKSK

Gracias a Sofia y Natty por ayudarme en este cap. ♡

PDT: Lily cuando vio a Severus: me enamoré, de la persona ideal.

PDT2: LDSKSK Hasta yo sé que a muchas les parece algo irreal lo que siente Lily por Severus, pero se que, ella lo ama. Marica, lo ama. Alv James, ella ama a su príncipe de cabello largo.

PDT3: Se supone que este sería el cap final pero ya sera el próximo. Xd sentí que me quedaría raro hacer el final junto a esta escena asi que el próximo cap si lo será.

Pdt4: mañana, actu del futuro en el pasadp y yakuza 7u7

Nos leemos

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios

Bye!


	41. Chapter 41

Severus sonrió levemente mientras era acurrucado entre los brazos de su nana, había sorpresivo el que ella fuera avisarte, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ellos (Gracias a su tío) y también por la sorpresiva llegada de sus padres a Slytherin, aun así, su nana y él se habían mantenido en contacto mediante cartas aunque estrictamente supervisadas por Lily.

La pelirroja no quería que el príncipe recibiera noticias o comentarios desagradables, o algo que lo hiciera enojar, así que (Aunque si estaba invadiendo un poco su privacidad) tendía a leer las cartas antes de entregarlas.—¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!—Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Makeda sonrió levemente, Severus se veía adorable, y aun más con esa barriga de seis meses de embarazo, el tan esperado heredero de gryffindor se hallaba ahí, en su interior.—Estas tan precioso como siempre.—Murmuró, tomó asiento en el lugar que se le fue indicado por la pelirroja, Lily le hizo una seña a Petunia para dejarlos solos.

—Traeré té.—Exclamó la dama antes de salir de la habitación.

Makeda observó con lentitud la enorme habitación en la que Severus y James dormía, había mucho lujo, aunque también era algo sencilla, su mayor preocupación había sido el que su pequeño se sintiera incómodo o no fuera feliz en aquel lugar pero, en su expresión se notaba lo feliz que era.—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza?—Preguntó refiriéndose al bebé.

Severus negó levemente mientras se acariciaba el vientre, estaba sentado al frente de su nana, una especie de manta cubría sus hombros.—Sentí algunas nauseas pero hasta ahora, todo bien.. eso creo.—Murmuró con algo de nerviosismo, el momento del parto se acerca y todos parecían estar nerviosos.—En la mañana doy largas caminatas, y bueno, cómo mucha fruta.—Exclamó.

Makeda asintió, Severus era bien cuidado, algo que le tranquilizaba aún más.—Me alegró que seas feliz, mi amor. ¿Por qué.. si lo eres, verdad?

Severus asintió.—Si.. lo soy.—Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre.—¿Tu.. viniste sola?

Makeda tragó ruidoso.—He.. tu tío también esta aquí pero, he.. se quedó en el pueblo, visitando a un hombre con el que tiene negocios.

Severus asintió.—Ya veo.—Su relación de tío y sobrino había sido sepultada, jamás le había escrito y el tampoco había recibido una carta de parte suya, Dave, si le había escrito varias cartas pero su tío y él, nada de nada.—¿Y cuando tiempo planean quedarse? ¿Te quedarás aquí en el castillo?

Makeda negó.—Nos quedaremos por una semana, tu tío.. he, ha alquilado una propiedad por ese tiempo.—Comento y trató de cambiar de tema.—¡Mira lo que te ha traído!—La mujer de cabello rubio tendió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo.

Severus la agarró y abrió, habían varias prendas tejidas para su bebé.—Nana, yo.. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Son preciosas!!—Murmuró contento.

La puerta fue abierta, Lily apareció con una enorme bandeja, la tetera, aperitivos, dos tazas y otro pequeño recipiente con terrones de azúcar fue colocando en medio de estos, sobre una mesita de cristal. Lily servicio la taza al príncipe con cuidado.

—Gracias.—Murmuro a Lily. La pelirroja le sonrió para luego servirle a la nana de este, y así retirarse nuevamente.

—¿Y Dave? ¿Por qué no vino? ¿A caso no quiere verme?—Bromeo.

Makeda rio.—Oh cariño, no digas eso. Dave fue a Hufflepuff esta comenzando su primer negoció y al parecer le esta yendo muy bien.—le comentó con orgullo.—Tal vez debería tener otro hijo, algunas veces me siento tan sola en esa enorme mansión. Antes te tenía a ti pero, ahora.. no estás, y Dave tampoco.

—Nana..

—Pero era inevitable, ambos tenían que crecer y hacer sus propias vidas, y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que cada uno sea feliz.

—Nana, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, y quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, eso si, si quieres quedarte para siempre, no hay ningún problema.

Makeda rio, bebió del té para colocarse de pie y tomar asiento junto a Severus.—Cariño, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.—sus ojos se humedecieron.

Severus sonrió, sostuvo el brazo de su nana e hizo posar la mano de esta sobre su vientre, Makeda logro sentir una patada.—Yo también te extrañe, y tu nieto.. también, mamá.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

James subió a la cama luego de un día agotador, había ensayado en la catedral del reino cuatro veces el acto de coronación, la cual se llevaría a cabo un mes después de que Severus diera a luz.—¿Cómo esta mi príncipe?—Preguntó besando los labios de Severus.

Severus suspiró, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombres de james.—Muy bien..—Murmuró, la lengua del pelilargo se rozó contra la de su esposo haciéndoles sentir excitados.—Quiero…

James enrojecido, no tardó mucho en sentirse endurecido tenía que admitir que se sentía encantado con la actitud ardiente y apasionada que Severus había adquirido durante el embarazo pero, en ocasiones se sentía nervioso, no quería lastimarlo.—Yo también.—James beso el cuello de su esposo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, Severus no tenia ropa interior lo que le hizo brincar levemente al meter su mano dentro de la bata.—Sev…

El Slytherin suspiró al sentir a James presionándose contra él.—¿Por qué.. te demoras tanto?—se quejó el doncel al borde de la excitación.

James enrojeció aun más, lo olvidaba, Severus también estaba demandante.—Lo siento..—el príncipe bajo su pantalón, la punta de su miembro tocó la entrada especial y lubricada del doncel y con cuidado se deslizó en su interior.

Severus ronroneo por el placer, si bien le hubiera encantado abrazar era bastante complicado para él, James alzo su cadera levemente y le sostuvo con fuerza para empezar a moverse.—Si..~~

James se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de placer, si bien, el sexo era suficientemente placentero por si solo, hacerlo de esa forma con Severus en ese estado era tan.. mierda, caliente.—Sev..—Gruño. Joder, iba a morir ahí, Severus estaba jodidamente apretado, caliente y..—Me estas volviendo loco..

Severus rio en medio del acto, James pareció llegar más profundo.—¡A-ah!—El doncel fue cambiado levemente de posición, se hallaba de medio lado y con una de sus piernas alzadas hasta los hombros de su esposo.—¡Ah! ¡Ah! J-james…

James suspiró, verlo así, bajo él, sonrojado y semi desnudo ¿podía existir algo mejor?—Sev.. te amo.

Adentró , a fuera. El golpeteo pareció hacer eco en la habitación, la voz ahogada del príncipe de cabello largo era una de las mejores melodías para James.

Severus suspiró, llegó al orgasmo en poco tiempo, James sintió como su miembro era acogido por aquella sensación de estrechez. Trató de luchar contra ella pero, no duro demasiado. Su semilla inundo el interior de su esposo y aunque le hubiera encantado caer sobre Severus, sabía que era imposible. Se a recostó aun lado de Severus, y luego le acurruco contra su pecho.—Yo también.. También te amo.

James observó los ojos oscuros de Severus, beso sus labios y luego hizo lo mismo con su frente.—¿Sabes?—Murmuró ya con su respiración mas calmada.—Me siento afortunado de haberte conocido.

Severus sonrió, se acurruco aun mas en James mientras se acariciaba su vientre.—Creo que eso debo decir yo.—murmuró.—Era el chico que iba a casarse con su tío.

James recordó cuando habló con Severus un día después de conocerse en el jardín del Castillo.—El chico que quería suicidarse.

—¡James!—Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron. Con el tiempo el doncel había admitido qué tal vez, si había exagerado un poquito con sus decisiones.

James río, le abrazó para también acariciar el vientre en el que de hallaba su hijo.—Por suerte llegó tu príncipe azul ha rescatarte.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos, acarició el rostro de su esposo.—Desde que me conociste fue tu deber casarte conmigo, soy irresistible.—Expresó sintiendo aquella calidez en su corazón. Era felicidad

James suspiró, recordó cuando lo conoció, estaba aburrido en el baile y estaba esperando que finalizará pero, cuando el chambelán murmuró el nombre de Severus y le vio extender su mano hasta él, había quedado complemente embobado, hechizado.—Si..—Murmuró cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.—Era mi deber.

Severus sonrió, su rostro fue sostenido por el de James y sus labios no tardaron en acariciarse, expresando con ese simple toqué, el amor que sentía, y que perduraría incluso hasta mas allá de la muerte.

FIN.

♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○

😭😭😭😭 NOOO

ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!! MI FICC..

LO AMO TANTO!!!

Bueno, tal vez suba un extra de la coronación y el parto de Severus ♡♡

PDT: Gracias por acompañarme en este fin dkdjsks se los agradezco. Por su tiempo, comentarios.

;-; Gracias a Juli, Natty, Indira, y otras muchas personas que me ayudaron con este fic.

Las quiero 😭😭❤.

♡♡♡♡♡

NOS LEEMOS PRONTOO!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic


End file.
